A British Auror in an American Court
by jlrichards
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter Fugitive. Harry is forced to leave Britain to save those who he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I am not JK Rowling, so I do not own the world of Harry Potter and so you are getting this for free and I am doing it for fun.

A/N I said I would have this in a couple of days and it has been a couple of weeks(maybe 3) but this one took some time to lay out and I kept changing things. I hope this will be self sustained but to find out why Harry is headed to America you may wish to read "Harry Potter Fugitive" if you haven't already enjoyed my attempt at 50,000 words in November. (I didn't make it)

Chapter 1. What is going on?

Minister Shackelbot came back to the ministry after seeing Harry Potter off for America. That boy had been though so much, and had accomplished so much, now he had to leave his home land or risk see his friends die a second time.

"Percy I need to talk to you. I have to vent a bit before I go home and take it out on my dog".

"Your dog? I figured your wife".

"No, I am not afraid of my dog...My wife on the other hand". Kinsley said with a chuckle

Percy didn't want to know what kind of a woman would make Kinsley fearful.

"You know Percy, why Harry is going to America?"

"Yes sir, He is going to train with the American Federation Aurors".

"You are right but wrong".

Percy gave Kinsley a strange look.

"During our war, my predecessor worked out a deal with the American Federation, they would send some of their aurors over to help us, then we would send some over to help, with some of their problems. The American Federation covers both North and South America as well as some Islands both in the Atlantic and Pacific. They have only a loose arrangement, several of the states have a problem with dark wizards. The Federation Government has no power to go into the individual states and stop them, so we send a few aurors over and they help out taking care of their little problem. Harry is the best fighter we have, we will send some others over to help later".

"You know that Harry is going to be pissed about being used. I know you're doing what you think you should but, you should have been straight with him. He has a very short fuse about being manipulated. I would tread lightly".

"You know he has more power than any modern wizard. He will be learning more techniques over there, he was more than a match for old Moldy Voldy and his death munchers more than a match for Scrimgeor. He will be the best trained wizard around, I don't think you want to piss him off".

"I know, I know, but, he needed to get out of here for a year, we needed to send someone, the governments made a magically binding contract. We won't be sending anyone else for a year and he will be back here by then. I told the Americans that he was the advanced party and was just to be trained so he could get our people up to speed, with their style of magic. I am worried that they may push him into fights with the dark wizards, or let it out how powerful he is and make him a challenge to them. They have several problems and really want them fixed. Ginny is there to keep me informed of what they are doing". Seeing Percy's look of worry, "Ginny does not know what is going on, she would either tell him or rip into me".

"You should have let him know all this, he would have done it anyway and prevented a lot of problems. This does not help his belief that he can trust very few people. He has already been though more than most people do in their whole lives and you have added to it. He has only had two people close to him that have not betrayed him Hermione and Ginny. Everyone else had turned on him at one time or another. Now, when he finds out what is going on he is going to think Ginny betrayed him too".

"What about your brother Ron?"

turned on him during the Triwizard Tournament. My parents never have but they are closer to parents than people. Adults except for Dumbledore have always let him down, and he was at odds with Dumbledore before Sirus died

"I can see what you mean I will try and fix this as best I can when he comes back but until then I think this is best, and you are bound by your oath to the ministry"

********************************************************************.

Harry and Ginny settled into their seats, both were white knuckled as they took off. They didn't like having to depend on someone else to fly. It was one thing to be on a reliable broom and in control, it was another to be in a mechanical contraption flown by someone else. Harry was muggle raised and knew flying was safe but he had never flown before and felt safer with magic than science. Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand and gave him a small wink. Harry had to laugh.

After the plane had reached cruising altitude and the pilot had turned off the fasten seat belt sign, Ginny put up the arm rest between them and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Harry what are you going to be doing when we get over there?"

"I am to learn about American magic and auror procedures so we can have a closer relations with the Americans, they do have the largest population of any magical government. I am supposed to learn as much about their brand or should I say brands of magic I can. Personally I an hoping to learn how to become an animangus".

"That will have you all over both American continents and a big part of the Atlantic and Pacific islands under their control. I read they are only a loosely bound group of states".

"Yeah, that is what I have learned, their central government is weaker than we are used too. I will have to work with all the governments of each of the states I go to. What are you doing?"

"I am to be the Junior ambassador for law enforcement, mainly I am supposed to make sure you are doing well with the new program, to make sure you have what you need, send your reports and my reports back to the Ministry. Basally I am your baby sitter, secretary and gofor".

"You look nothing like a gopher, they are small and furry rodents"

"No. Ginny laughed, "Gofor, if you ask I go for this and go for that".

Ginny that is really bad", Harry said with a chuckle.

"You know we have week ends free over there what are we going to do?" said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

"I also have another plan, I am going to start an import business in Salem".

"What are you planning on importing?"  
>"I am going to start with your brothers products and maybe move on from there. I am after all an investor in their shop. I need to make sure if this auror thing doesn't work out I have something to fall back on besides my fame".<p>

"You will need to make sure to get proper approval for the import and export".

"Yeah, but I know someone at the embassy".

"I really was talking about you off time".

Harry thought a moment, "I was thinking we could do some site seeing if our schedules work out. I hear the Americans have a great port key system where you can travel anywhere in an hour. Maybe go to Universal studio's in Orlando, of course Washington DC, South Dakota, Salem, New Orleans, and maybe do some Lincoln sights in Springfield Illinois, I always liked Lincoln, he saved his country from civil war and I can kind of relate to that".

Ginny laughed and snuggled up and that way they fell asleep until the steward came by and told them to prepare for landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name is Jim not Jo so I don't own Harry Potter, I do this for fun, I wish someone would pay me to do it, but I am not that good but I do think it is entertaining.

A/N I hope this will be well received, I enjoy writing but don't have a lot of time for it but I will try and get out an update a week and I promise not to drop this story. (I hate being left hanging as I have by some stories.) I will probably writing part of it on my phone, as I don't have a lot of free time. Harry Potter Fugitive is going though editing and I figure I will do the same with this write first and edit later. If you find a problem please let me know.

Chapter 2. Harry Potter captive

Harry and Ginny departed the plane and headed to customs.

"Ms. Bonnie Radcliffe", it took Ginny a minute to remember she was traveling as Bonnie Radcliffe.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to go though customs as you work for the embassy, please come with me".

Harry gave Ginny a smile and a quick kiss before she was lead away. Harry continued on to get his bags and on to customs. "Mr. Daniel Wright, here is a list of prohibited items", after Harry had read the list the woman spoke again, "Do you have anything to declare".

"No Madam I don't", Harry said as they opened his bags.

As they opened the bag containing the items from Fred and Georges shop the customs officers face changed from Happy to something that Harry could not read. "Mr Wright Please come with me", leading Harry to a separate room as two men moved everyone from the customs office to another area. Harry was cuffed and put into a holding cell by two large security guards. Harry thought about drawing his wand obliviating the guards and walking away but felt it might be a bit rash. He still had both of his wands due to a good notice me not charm. He would get a hold of Ginny at the embassy. Then again how was he to do that as she was at the Ministry embassy not the muggle one. He would figure it out he still had the option of blasting his way out.

"Mr. Wright", a man had walked in and had been talking to one of the guards, "I am Dominic Warner, I am your council. I need to know what those items were in you suite case".

Harry had to figure out what to say quickly. He would take the middle road. "I am here to start an import business of novelty and joke items. I could demonstrate some of it for you but I need to keep some for the agency's that approve imports".

"I am sure you can demonstrate some at your hearing in a couple of hours. They are inspecting it at the moment. I will be back before the hearing to tell you what they found and then we will discuss what is going to happen".

"OK, Mr. Warner".

"Call me Dom, I don't see many young people being this ambitious anymore".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you leave home and come to America to open a business at your age, you are only what 19?"

"Yes, sir".

"Did you parents push you at this?"

"No, I am an orphan, my parents were killed when I was 1, I lived with an aunt and uncle that abused and neglected me. I want to be able to one day have a family and give them the life I missed as a kid".

"That is a great ambition. I must go I will be back before your hearing. I was told it would be at least a couple of hours, I have seen this stuff drag out for quite some time so you may want to get comfortable".

Dom left and the guard brought in a breakfast of biscuits and gravy, it was something new for Harry but was very tasty. Harry laid on the bed in the room for a couple of hours and fell asleep only to be awakened for lunch. What could be taking so long. After lunch he played cards with one of the guards, had supper and fell asleep again. In the morning he had a breakfast of rolls and orange juice. Then Dom showed back up.

"They just gave me a call a snafu caused them to miss you yesterday, they hearing is in 10 minutes. I don't have time to talk to you about what is going to happen, just answer the questions and if you are worried speak quietly in my ear, but try to avoid that as it makes you look like you are trying to evade the questions. Also this is not a court hearing but, if they want they can put you on the next plane back to Britain or hold you for trial if there are charges or even hold you if there are not because you are not an American. Do you understand?"

"Yes".

"The magistrate is ready for you two".

"OK, Daniel time to go, if all goes well we will be out out of here quick, if it goes badly you will either be on a plane within an hour or headed to a real jail".

"Dom, could you be a bit more positive".

"Sit at the table there".

"All stand for the Honorable Magistrate John Washington". The bailiff announced the Magistrate.

"Please be seated. What do we have here".

"Mr. Daniel Wright was stopped at customs with unidentified objects and has been detained because he did not declare the items to the customs agent".

Mr. Emal what were the items?"

"To tell the truth your Honor we are not sure".

"Are they dangerous?"

"We don't know your Honor".

"I guess the man beside you is going to speak to this issue?"

"Yes, your Honor, this is special agent Rupert Grint of the FBI".

"Well, OK councilor, lets get this moving, right now I am wondering why we are here".

"Agent Grint, What are these items?"

"I don't know your Honor". The agent was looking a little uncomfortable, "They look like wands, and fake fire works".

"Did you say wands? Like a witch would use?"

"Yes your Honor".

"What do you mean fake fire works?"  
>"They seem to be fake as we can't set any of them off".<p>

"Mr. Wright, what are these things", the judge pointed to the Fake wands and wet start fire works.

"They are novelty, trick wands and no explosive fire works and crackers".

"Show me how they work Mr. Wright". It was not a question.

"Your Honor these may be dangerous". Said a red faced Mr Emal.

Harry walked up and picked up a wand it was one for wizards he flicked it there was a loud squawk and a rubber chicken appeared.

"May I try one Mr Wright?" Harry saw Ginny walk in and saw a worried look cross her face.

Harry picked up a wand and handed it to the judge a puff of smoke and a loud squeak and the judge was holding a large white rat. "These are very impressive Mr. Wright. Mr Emal I don't see any danger here".

The tall black man who had walked in with Ginny spoke up "Your honor I am Special agent Brown from the Special crimes unit of the FBI, Mr. Wright is here on an exchange program with Scotland Yard, he is also part owner of a novelty company in London. He was supposed to report to us yesterday but was detained. I was waiting outside customs and didn't know he was detained and his traveling companion is part of the British embassy staff had already been picked up by embassy staff so, she didn't know anything had happened. I inquired at customs but there was a communication error and I was not told he was detained. I request that he be released at this time".

"Mr. Wright you are free to go, please leave a number where I may reach you in a couple of month to find out where to buy these items".

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and headed out the doors, Ginny threw her arms around him. "I was so worried when I called the hotel you were to be at and you weren't checked in I told the ambassador and he contacted the FBI/WAD and they tracked you down and sent Mr. Brown with me to fetch you. Now what are your going to do about those wands the judge wants, and how did you trigger it when he was holding it?"

"I didn't, those were made for muggles, I have both types of each novelties, Fred and George have been working on better stuff to sell muggles".

"Harry let me introduce you to Mr. Brown".

"Call me Frank, I know who you are".

"They know me here but not at home, fame never seems to elude me".

"Yeah, I heard about what happened in Britain, Voldermort got a last hit in but,it will all work out. The power of the spells never reached here. You were all over the news here. We sent a 1000 aurors over until Voldermort took the ministry, then they pulled out because of what he wanted them to do. We would have helped a government in exile but there was none, so we could not do much to help".

I understand, we were all hamstrung by restrictions of our abilities even if it is something we could, and would do, I have even at my tender years learned this". Harry chuckled as he said it. Harry watched as a group of men and women all dressed in black went into the court.

"Obliviators, they will modify the memories and records of the court to show you as Harry Potter not Daniel Wright. Ginny's records have already been changed. We don't want you to run into trouble because you entered under aliases".

"I am hungry Harry, Frank can you take us to get something to eat and take us to Harry's hotel?"

"Of course, Harry will need to find an apartment if he doesn't have one and he also is to report to work to me tomorrow".

"Harry will be staying with me I have a spare room and from what I understand is that he will be gone much of the time for training in other states".

"Harry", Frank said, "Here is a portkey necklace to get to your office at the FBI and it will return you to the place you first portkey from, I would say you should go from your apartment. That way you can go to the office or your apartment. You just need to state which one then the word activate. The WAD which stands for Wizarding Aurors Department".

They went and had lunch and then Frank took them back to Ginny's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Most of you have read enough of these stories to know what I am going to say, I don't own The world of Harry Potter or any of its occupants. I do this for fun and hopefully for your entertainment.

A/N: I am glad some of you like this and hopefully my last one as well. I am planning on one chapter a week but with Christmas a week from tomorrow I am not sure if this will be out on time. This story will take off here soon, I know it is starting slow but it will get better in the next couple of chapters. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 3 Wizard trial in Salem

Harry awoke early on the next day, he showered and got dressed for the day, when he got to the kitchen he was surprised to find that Ginny was already there, he was used to being up before everyone else. He always had been the first one up since he was at the Dursley's, and had to fix breakfast.

"You are up early, he whispered in Ginny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck".

"I wanted to send you off with a good breakfast, you won't be back till the weekend. I packed a weeks worth of your stuff, not sure if there is anything else you want to take". Ginny said stiffly.

"Did I do something wrong", Harry asked as he turned Ginny around and saw tears in her eyes.

"No, I am just going to miss you, I just got you back and now we will be apart most of the time and I don't even have my family here to talk to".

Harry kissed her head then spun on his heals and headed to his room. When he returned he handed Ginny a engraved mirror, "I was going to give this to you today anyway but watch". Harry looked in the mirror and said "Ron".

Out of the mirror a squeak was heard and then Ron's Voice "Bloody hell Harry, give a guy a warning when you give him a mirror like this". Harry could see Ron with no shirt on and hear Hermione in the background laughing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show Ginny she can keep in touch, I will call your mom, bye. Molly".

"Harry dear I am so good you called".

"I can't talk long I have to catch a train to Salem but here is Ginny".

"Ginny all your family, Hermione and I have these mirrors just say who you want to talk to and you can reach them and if you say more than one you will have more than one connection but can only see the one who is talking. I need to eat and get going".

Ginny was had a huge smile on her face as she chatted with her mother. Harry ate and kissed Ginny and left to catch a cab. Harry would take the train today as he was told, next trip he would use the portkey, he needed to learn more of American culture and how the norms, as muggles were called here, lived.

Harry bought his ticket to Boston and when he arrived in Boston , he would catch a commuter train on the MBTA to the station at Salem and Frank would pick him up there. Harry would go to his office at the FBI/WAB on Friday but it was really only there for him to have a place to get messages and get his next place to be when he finished what he was doing. He would stay in Salem for the week and back to Washington on Friday afternoon to do his report for the minister then spend the week end with Ginny.

Harry waited on the platform on for the train Harry mused that he had never caught a muggle train before except when Hagrid had sent him home on one right after his first trip to Diagon Alley, he had ridden the underground but the only real train he had ridden had been the Hogwarts Express. Harry felt the feel of a magical aura around him and casually looked around and saw the slight distortion of a disillusionment spell. Harry almost drew his wand but resisted the urge, he didn't need to freak out the norms on the platform by sending spells flying at someone that may or may not be an enemy. He was no longer a wanted man and the death eaters either didn't remember him or didn't know his current location.

Harry acted like he didn't see the person and boarded the train casually but kept the person in sight. As Harry boarded the train and took a seat away from the door watched as the disillusioned person sat at the opposite end of the car near the loo. About fifteen minutes into the trip Harry got up and went to the bathroom, he went in took out his wand and cast a illusion over his hand to look like it was empty. Harry went back out into the car and sat down next to the disillusioned person, sticking his wand in the persons side and whispered, "Petrificus Totalus". Harry then set up a notice me not charm and a privacy charm. Harry then released the spell but only for the persons mouth. "Now, may I ask why someone would be walking around disillusioned?"

"I am Franks assistant, Bill, he told me to follow you and keep you out of trouble. You have a reputation for having trouble find you, and people dieing all around you. You can reach into my pocket and get my ID".

"Accio ID. Wingardium Leviosa". Harry floated the ID in front of him and check it for spells and that it was real and then released the man from the spell. "Here is your ID back".

"I don't appreciate you doing that to me, I will be lodging a complaint".

"I have been fighting a war for more time than I wish to think and don't appreciate what you were doing, you are lucky that I am not wand happy, or you would be laying back on the platform and possibly not getting back up".

"I am not worried about you, I have been an Auror for 20 years and am a good dueler. If you had not been sneaky, you would not have been able to take me".

"Ok, I will make sure to tell the bad guys that being sneaky is not allowed".

They sat in silence the rest of the way to the station at Salem, Frank was waiting as Harry walked off seemingly the only one, after the train pulled out Harry reilluisoned Bill. Bill looked like he was ready to explode. "Sir, I want to lodge my complaint with you, Mr. Potter attacked me on the way here and almost let out our secret".

Harry quickly explained that he was not going to chance that Bill had been a enemy. He had made sure to protect against norms noticing him and if he really wanted to he could have just killed him. He also suggested that maybe Bill should work on his disillusionment charm.

Bill was ready to spit nails but Frank let him know that Harry was right even if Harry had not been correct in the way he had handled it. Frank then let Harry know that America was not at war and he was not to behave as if everyone was his enemy and to quit needling Bill.

"That is going to be hard if me to do, as I have lived with death tracking me for the last 8 years. I have fought one of the worst dark wizards in history and his scummy friends since I was 11 years old, and I guess if you want to get even more specific I have had a death sentence since I was a year old. I still have people who would like to see me dead, and if you have ever had to deal with dark wizards you do too, letting your guard down will get you killed. It would have been smarter for Bill to act as if he was a muggle, sorry norm that was headed the same way as I was and that would have been smarter".

"I don't need a stinking limey talking to me like that".

"Bill, Harry both of you need to calm down. Bill, you have been an auror for 20 years, you know what Harry has said is right, you underestimated Harry and now you are pissed. Harry you need to learn a little tact and work with people better. Now lets get to the car before the next train comes, we have a whole day of stuff to do and a tight schedule for four days and then we can all take the weekend and get away from each other".

"Bill was glaring at Harry and Harry put out his hand, "Bill I'm sorry but it is different for me to be where at least for the moment no one is trying to kill me", Harry put a smile on his face.

"I unders..", Bill toppled forward and Harry's wand was in his hand throwing up a quick shield in front of Frank as a curse came flying his way. Harry then quickly dodged a third spell and sent back a stunner knocking over one of 5 attackers. Harry then dove for cover behind a trash can as a bludgener hit and splintered the pole behind where he was standing. Harry saw that Frank had a bad cut on his shoulder and was bleeding badly. Harry pulled out Dumbledors old wand and popped up long enough to see where the last 4 wizards were at, four spells went sailing over his head as he ducked back then dove for the cover of another bench firing four well place curses as he rolled for cover. Harry checked again and saw that all five wizards had been incapacitated. Looking at the damage he had done to them, he had to chuckle at the fact that he hadn't even thought of disarming them. Harry had certainly changed over the last few years.

Harry bound all five wizards and took their wands and then fixed Frank's shoulder. "I guess you were right about being on guard. I never have seen anyone react to an attack the way you did today". Harry gave him a blood replenish.

While he walked over to wake up Bill. "When you are on the run from dark wizards for better than two years, have been hunted for your whole life, and are always are out numbered by the bad guys you have to be sharp or you are dead. I have seen friends lose the edge, or not have it at all and lose their lives because of it, I don't like losing friends and I am going to take anyone who gets me with me".

"Thanks for that shield, I was surprised it stopped that impailer that was one strong shield. I would have been dead if it hadn't worked".

"Well, I don't know you well but I feel I can trust you, and I don't let people I trust become pin cushions if I can help it".

Bill was still sitting shook up. Harry made 5 port keys to a location that Frank had told him and sent their five attackers away. "Let's get out of here before either the next train or another group of those dark types show up".

Frank had Harry drive even though he had never before done so, and soon they were safe in the training facility of the North Eastern American state aurors.

A/N: Well got it written but needs edited which I will do when the story is done. Didn't cover everything I wanted in this chapter, to tell the truth the a fight broke out and Harry had to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings didn't give Harry Potter to me for Christmas, so I am still just doing this for fun, no money.

Frank, Bill and Harry entered the North Eastern American Aurors Training Facility, Harry had to have his wands checked and registered. The auror at the desk that checked Harry's wands attempted to engrave both and magic and metal tools could not cut the registration number in to either wand. "Mr. Potter, we tried to put serial numbers on your wands and also we scanned them and neither can seem to work, what kind of wands are these, We will just have to take your word on it and go from there".

Harry didn't want to tell that he had the death stick so he had to think fast, no one here knew Dumbledor's wand was the death stick. "The older wand I won off a man who had won it's from Professor Dumbledor, by disarming him. The other is a wand I made myself which has multiple cores, I was guided by a ghost to do so, consequently I am not sure how to classify it, but it started with a Phoenix feather core wand but has since been modified".

"OK, we will just put primitive wand as the description, as neither seems to have been made by a Wand maker licensed in American, I will assume that they work".

Harry was about to blow when Bill stepped in, "Ivan, I know that you have a love for that old wand made by that guy in Bulgaria and he was licensed in the America and so is Olivander in Britain who made my wand. I don't know who made the one wand Harry has and we know he made the other wand, but I have seen him use them and know they work very well, very well indeed".

Harry looked at Bill in shock and amazement. Bill reached for Harry's wands handed them to him, turned Harry and the three of them walked away.

"Never did like Ivan, he likes to mess with the dark stuff, and always has acted superior to everyone. Harry, sorry for the misunderstandings and I hope we can get on better. I had not ever been stunned before in all the fights I have been in, and was shook up. It has been years since we have had problems here, I guess I am getting soft and was a little threatened by the incoming British Hotshot".

"Bill, you don't have to worry about me, I am here to learn, if you learn something from me great but for now, I just want to learn everything I can from the American Auror service".

Frank cut in, "Harry the American Auror service is not really where you will be learning thing, mostly it just pushes paper. Each state in the Federation have their own Aurors, the AAS just coordinates things between the states Auror services and between the states and Norm governments".

"From what I understand you are to train with the Northern American Aurors which handle basically the norm areas of Canada and Alaska, you will work with the North East American Aurors, that's us, which are the States west of the Mississippi River and North of the Mason Dixon Line, The North Western and Mid Northern West Aurors. The Mid South Eastern Aurors turned down having you train with them they are East of the Mississippi and south of the Mason Dixon Line. Then down to the Myan State and later to Southern American state, you will also have the Pacific State which covers the a large part of Pacific Ocean. In between each you will return to Washington DC and send your reports and write reports for us. We will get to training you and see how you come along, when you master what we have to teach you well enough, you will be going to your next assignment. You will not just be learning wand work here, you will be doing runes, warding, potions and other magical study both practical and theoretical. We will start today with basic warding using Norse and Celtic runes". Frank took Harry to a room with a mean looking wizard and Harry studied the runes and at the end of the day created some basic wards with what he had learned, he was told in the morning he would have to do it from memory. Harry didn't think he would be able to do it but after studying the runes and the schemes he did it without the book by the end of the day. Harry took the book back to his room at the training facility that night to study.

Then he went to an local government office and filled out the import paperwork for the items from Fred and George's shop. He then had to display the items he had and was quickly approved for importer status. Harry was surprised at the speed of the approval, no government moved that pace, he was told that his request had been expedited by the investigator in charge, which was Frank.

Harry went out out and talked to two magic wholesalers about the products, both were ecstatic about the prospect of this line of products and placed a large order. Harry then went and was able to make deals with a norm novelty wholesaler for the largest novelty wholesaler in the Americas. Harry then went back and sent the order to Fred and George from Potter Import company. Harry would make a profit on the import and the manufacture of the products. He had also found out the magic wholesalers worked within each state but had contacts in the others so they would try and expand his bossiness for him in the other states for a 10% fee on the first order placed by the new wholesaler.

Harry had supper at Capt's Waterfront Bar and Grill. After supper Harry went back to his room and opened his suit case, starring at him was the face of the woman he loved. "It is about time you opened this thing I have been waiting for hours. I am missing you so bad".

"I am missing you too, I can't talk long as I have runes to study and practice making ward stones. This has been a busy day".

"Yeah taking out 6 dark wizards two of which were death eaters, without the help of the two American Aurors with you. You weren't going to tell me were you".

"To tell the truth it kind of slipped my mind. I was studying so hard and then I went and made a 100,000 gallion profit on the import of stuff from George and Fred's". This was the truth taking out dark wizards seem mundane after the last few years.

"Maybe taking out 6 dark wizards is nothing to you but when I heard it scared the crap out of me, no one would tell me if you were OK. The fight at the train station has hit all the papers and they had a picture of you on the front with Frank and some guy named Bill. I have been sitting here to make sure you were OK".

Harry could tell that Ginny was getting worked up so instead of getting off the mirror he talked with her for quite a while, she was falling asleep as he was talking when he told her he would talk to her the next night and signed off. Harry then studied his runes and got a large jump on the upcoming runes and wards he would be working on. He then set up wards on his door and windows, he also put a magic lock on the door, that Hermione had taught him, so it could not be unlocked by Alohamora. Then he sat a chair and the trash can in front of the door no since in not being careless. Harry then went to bed.

Just before dawn Harry heard his door open and voices "I don't know if this is a good idea John".

"All the newbies get a welcome and just because Frank and Bill say we shouldn't do it with this one doesn't mean we wont. Harry was already out of bed and under his cloak and make the bed look like he was still there. "Augumenta", the two said together.

A strong stream of water hit Harry's bed. Quickly Harry threw a shield up in front of the bed bouncing the water back on them, then he disarmed them and "Levicorpus", the two were hanging by their ankles in the air. Harry removed the cloak and turned the lights on as the two were screaming . "I spent 5 years having to protect myself from George and Fred Weasley and I am the son of a Marauder did you think you would catch me that easy. How did you get the door open".

"We just used an unlock spell and we figured that you would use those wards as they are the first ones taught".

"What spell did you use to unlock the door specifically?"

"Porticas alowus what one did you think. Now let us down".

The yelling had awakened the other auror trainees and they were crowded around Harry's door laughing. Many were making cruel remarks. Harry let the boys down just as Frank came running up. "I told you two to leave him alone. You are lucky you aren't dead. He is a seasoned fighter". Frank had a smerk on his face and Harry could tell he was about to laugh. You too clean up this mess and Harry you need to get ready for your day and get to breakfast early. The North Americans are wanting you soon. One of their seer's has had a vision of you and they want you there as soon as you finish here, so the pace of your training will be increased".

Harry got his shower and checked that his room was OK and also disarmed the traps set for him, he found out which rooms the two boys were in and booby trapped them to fill with shaving cream when they opened their closets. He then went and had breakfast as he was finishing the two boys covered head to foot in the white foam came in to the cafeteria, they came up to Harry and told him it was on he wanted a prank war he had one.

After breakfast Harry went up and locked his room magically and place a silent alarm on it and his the items in his room so he would know they had been in it.

Harry then went down to the class room and studied runes and warding till lunch. The teacher told him he had finished half of what he was to teach him for the entire time in two half days. Harry spent the afternoon casting new spells which seemed easy to master and then after supper learned several potions the potions master was amazed at how good Harry was at potions. When he was done there Harry was taken to Franks office for a conference. "You have been learning faster than anyone had thought. This is Master level training you are doing not the stuff the other auror trainees are doing. John your rune and warding master says you will be done sometime next week, you did 3 weeks of spell work today and potions are 4 weeks ahead, you will start medical training tomorrow morning and then you will have the other 3 classes in the afternoon. If you are just as fast with that, you will split your training into 4 sessions two in the morning and two between lunch and 5 after that you can do what you want. With the rate you are doing you will be done in two to three weeks and off to the great white north".

"I am amazed I am learning this fast, I really haven't put that much effort in, in school I had to work hard to get above middle marks. Something must have happened since I left school".

"I don't know but show up at the infermary tomorrow at 9 for class. I will talk to you again tomorrow".

Harry felt suddenly tired and went back to his room, after checking for booby traps he set up better protection and barred the door with a chair and set up his trash can alarm as well. He put the ward stones he had made today down, then in a glimpse of inspiration Harry cast a notice me not charm and some others that Hermione, Ron and him had used on the tent when they were in hiding.

"Hello Harry", before him stood Professor Dumbledor and his god father Sirius Black.

"Hello Professor".

Sirius walked over and hugged Harry.

"We just wanted to put your mind at ease, Pronglett, your learning is due to the fact that the loss of the piece of Voldermort's soul left your mind and soul, thirsty I guess you could say to be refilled. You still have the power and knowledge that he imparted to you but his soul is gone and now your mind is trying to fill that thirst".

"The thing is Harry", said Dumbledor as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "The thirst can't be sated, and as your knowledge and power grow you must be on guard not to allow yourself to slip dark or to loose touch with the light side".

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Sirius looked at Harry, "No, not really, people can not be dark and still not be good. You are gaining such great knowledge and power that you will have no one able to pull the reins on you, at least with power. You must ground yourself and make sure you don't become apathetic, you must be a force for good when you return to England".

"Sirius we must go. Harry we will keep in touch and come by for casual talks when we can we both miss you". With that they were gone, Harry was not sure if he had fallen asleep or if they had physically been here, but he knew he had just talked to two of the men who had really cared for him. Harry fell asleep and dreamed of Ginny and a sunny beach.

Harry learned all the healing magic the next day and did extra well in all his classes, so well he was well ahead of the pace expected or ever had seen before. Harry went back to Washington DC and wrote his report which he then delivered to Frank and to the embassy which was to Ginny. Ginny still had work to do so Harry went to Ginny's apartment and made a good dinner, soon after it was ready Ginny flooed in. "Oh Harry, it smells so good and I am starved. I had to work through lunch and breaks today".

"Why was that?"

"You", Ginny said with a smile, "Those 6 dark wizards you captured, two were Death eaters, two were dark wizards from the Mayan state, one was on the most wanted list in America and the last one was a Magic Legislators son, that one is the problem he is pressing to have you arrested for assault, due to the legislator running for reelection on a tough on crime platform he has let up a bit but is putting pressure on the embassy to revoke your visa".

"Little old me caused all that trouble", Harry laughed.

"Ginny broke out laughing, "You owe me this supper and I hear there is a good movie on down the street and you are going to take me. Then tomorrow I want breakfast in bed and I will have something for us to do after that is done".

Harry took his assignment in stride and started to enjoy being back with Ginny.

A/N: This Chapter started out in my plan as part of the last chapter but it took on a life of its own. I have not finished what I had planned for this chapter and it has already been two chapters and this one is the longest I have written. I had trouble getting this chapter started so that is why you it may be a bit off.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. If any of this sounds like you have heard it before it probably was written by JKR who does own Harry Potter and his world.

After Harry had fixed and served breakfast to Ginny Saturday morning they headed out to take in the sights of Washington DC. They went to the Mall and looked at the monuments, when they were at the Vietnam war memorial, Ginny took Harry's hand and held on tight, when harry looked at her there were tears in her eyes. "All these people died to do what their government thought it needed to do. I don't know if it was right or wrong but these people died trying to help others and are all heros".

Harry and Ginny continued on the Mall and then went on to the Smithsonian where they spent the rest of the day, Harry had never been to a museum before. Dudley never wanted to go to museums and even if he did Harry wouldn't have been along.

Harry decided to go and look up Dudley when he returned to England he had turned out not to be such a git the last time he saw him when the Dursley's had left just before he had left for the last time. While Harry was lost in his thoughts Ginny was going on about this and that. It was Dark as they walked back toward the bus stop to ride back to the apartment. As they approached the bus stop 4 young men and a girl stepped out.

"Give us your wallet and your purse". Ginny started to go for her wand and Harry placed his hand on on her arm.

"I don't think you want to mess with us".

"Shut up and give it to us".

One man reached for Ginny's purse but Harry grabbed his hand and he fell to the ground screaming in pain as Harry use a pressure point and hold to control the man. One of the others jumped forward to hit Harry, but Harry kicked him in the knee and he went down with a scream as his knee was suddenly bent the wrong way. The other 2 took off, Harry looked down at the one man that he still had on the ground while holding his hand he was struggling. "Stop moving or I will break your arm. I tried to warn you and your friends not to mess with me but you had to do it anyway. I feel I am being generous letting you live but I really don't want to have you talking that you have seen me either". The mans eyes got large looking into the cold killing eyes that Harry's had turned into, The man was sure he was dead. "Take your friend to the hospital if I hear anything about this little... incident again or see you again... I think you know where I am going with this".

"Yeah, yeah I do, not a word to anyone".

"Good now take your friend to the hospital and be gone".

Ginny looked at Harry like he had grown a second head and fangs. Harry reached for her hand and she pulled away. When she looked at him old fun, sweet Harry was back none of the cold killer eyes just the warm green dancing ones she loved.

Harry didn't try and take her hand again they just walked in silence, Ginny was so deep in thought that she accidentally stepped off of the curb and would have fell in front of the bus is Harry hadn't grabbed her arm and kept her from both falling and being ran over by the bus.

What had happened back there Ginny wondered, one moment she was with the man she had loved since she was 10 and the next minute some cold killer was standing there. Harry was looking at her concerned as they rode the bus to the stop by their apartment. When they got off the bus Harry asked if she wanted to get some dinner at the restaurant by the bus stop, she just nodded her head.

After they ordered they sat in silence and waited sipping two diet cokes. Ginny was wondering if the war had changed Harry that much and would he have killed those men over the content of her purse and his wallet.

Harry reached for her hand on the table and she raised her eyes to meet his and saw concern in his eyes. "Gin I wouldn't have killed those guys back there, I had no need too but I also didn't want to let them get away unscathed, now they will think twice before they attack someone they feel would be an easy mark. Gin, I have changed, I have a greater love of life, that is all life. You didn't loose all the people I did. You lost Professor Dumbledor, Professor Snape, and Sirius. I lost many more, I have never told you or anyone all the people that died but maybe that will help you understand. Tonks, Remus, many of the DA and other class mates, and one of your brothers I won't tell you which one. Then I came back and I was a nobody, I was chased by muggles and magic alike. It has not been easy but I made up my mind that I would not kill unless I had to to save someones life, then I would not hesitate. Back there with those guys I could have cursed them to death, or I could have cursed them to disable them but if I had done that I would have had to wipe the memories of what I did by doing what I did this city will be a bit safer".

Ginny realized that he was right and was still the man she loved. She smiled at him and started shaking and cried, the trauma of the attack and thinking she had lost the man she loved had finally broke over her as Harry sat their holding her, he was still a good and loving man all soft and comfortable, but he was also a wall that would protect her until there was nothing left of him if necessary. She got control of herself and with tear stained words said, "I love you and will aways love you". She smiled and the waiter brought up their food. "Let's eat".

When they got back to the apartment Harry set up his wards as was his habit and sat by Gin on the couch. "Harry, can we sleep here on the floor tonight and will you just hold me?"

"I will do anything for you. You were the main reason I wanted to get my life back".

They lay on the floor and watched TV until they fell asleep. In the morning Harry extricated his arm from under Ginny's head and headed to the bathroom. After showering and changing cloths Harry fixed breakfast. "Morning Harry".

"Morning, what is on the agenda today?"  
>Ginny looked at him, "I want to go to the zoo and then a picnic in the park, after that you had better get ready to leave tomorrow".<p>

"I need to portkey from here to the office and back so that it will be ready if I need it. I figured I would do that after breakfast and while you are getting ready".

They ate breakfast and went on with the plans for the day. That night each retired to their rooms and slept with sweet dreams. Harry apperated the next day to the training center for another week of training after a kiss from Ginny.

Harry had hoped this week would be a little lighter on the training but to his surprise he had physical training added to his magic training. He was expected to exercises everyday for an hour and a half from there he went to his other training and then when he used to have free time he was now using two hours of it learning hand to hand combat skills and the use of fire arms. This continued for a month with Harry sending reports on Friday and spending weekends with Ginny.

Harry used what little time he had in the evenings to make sure his import business was working. Fred and George sent Hedwig to Harry with a note of thanks and telling him they had to double the production facility size and staff. Harry had set up an office and warehouse in Salem to handle the product and hired a staff and manager to handle the day to day workings.

Harry was told one Wednesday that he was he was released till the following Monday and to report to his office at 10am on that day, they had taught him all they could.

A/N: Had to push this one through not sure it is what I wanted but here it is, hope you all enjoyed it. Not much action and I know I am not good with relationship stuff but we have to push the envelope to become better.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the owner of Harry Potter, though owning people was outlawed some time ago. If it is new I wrote it but it is free and I make no money on it. I don't own Harry Potter or his world.

A/N: This is the 6th chapter, it was supposed to be chapter 4 so you can see why I know not what the ultimate length of the fan fic.

Harry portkeyed back to the apartment to wait for Ginny, he was surprised to see her there already with bags packed. "Right on schedule, I have our bags packed and have a portkey waiting at the departure point at Regain international to Orlando, I have the next few days planned with no training and no work. You and I are going to just be British tourists on Holiday. We have a time to make up for, Voldermort took years we should have been together we have time to make up for". Harry saw it was hard even now for her to say the name of the man who had tortured and tried to kill both of them and more than once.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her. "You are right we have time to make up for, and when we return to England we will have to make up time with our family and friend. But we have this time for ourselves, what have you planned for Orlando?"

"We are going to hit Disney's Epcot first thing when we land, our bags will be checked in for us and we can spend the day at Epcot. We are going to dance and have supper at Pleasure Island. Tomorrow we will be at Magic Kingdom on Thursday, then MGM studios on Friday. We will rent a car on Saturday and go to Cocoa beach on Saturday. I hear there is a pub right on the beach that has musicians on the roof. Then Sunday we will go to Universal Studios. I wish we had a few more days to do this I want to go to Sea World, the Space center, and Gaiter land but maybe we can go back some time".

"You really have this planned out. Well it is 8AM now when does out portkey leave?"

"In 15 minutes, I have some friends who will get our stuff down to the hotel".

Looking deep in Ginny's eyes Harry said, "You know...I hate portkeys almost as much as floo powder".

Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry's hand turned on the spot and after a minute of squeezing they were at the portkey terminal. "We are leaving from port O3". They reached the port checked in and touched the portkey. A man at the port counted down "4,3,2,1", just after he finished saying 1 the portkey glowed blue and Harry felt the pull behind his navel and began spinning around the portkey, it seemed like an hour to Harry but was no more than a minute Harry's feet hit the ground and he tumbled onto a padded mat. Looking around he saw that more than half of the people were sprawled on the mats. Ginny looked down with mirth in her eyes and put out her hand and helped him up.

"I told you I hated portkeys. At least the Americans have pads for us to fall on". Ginny and Harry both laughed and headed for the apperation point.

"A large wizard approached Harry. Harry's eyes were drawn to the man, he walked with confidence, no more like arrogance, Harry quickly took in the man and the fact that he had his hand in his pocket. Harry let his wands drop out of his wrist holsters and into his hands. The man was close now and the man started to pull his wand. Harry's had one wand on the man's throat and the other in the mans chest. "I would slid that wand back into your pocket and explain why you were going to draw it on two tourists".

The man's eyes were now wide with fear and all the swagger was gone. "I was sent to get you by the security chief here at the airport".

"Why were you drawing your wand?"

"I didn't want to have any problems".

"Now you have two problems, one you are going to have to explain why you don't have your wand and two why you have been frozen".

"Wha..."

"Harry did he deserve this?" Ginny said as she looked at the man Harry had hit with Petrificus Totalus_, _though she had a smirk on her face.

Harry partially released the man's arm, "Point on McDuff". The man's eyes hardened and Harry levitated him and they walked in the direction he pointed.

As Harry levitated the man though the door to the security office, "What have you done to Bobby?", the man inside demanded.

"He is fine. Here is his wand, and I assume you are the security chief"

"Yes, now release him!"

Harry released the man who reached for the wand in his pocket which Harry already had then he went for his spare and it was also missing. "Looking for this?", Harry thew him both wands. Both men were red faced in embarrassment and anger. The older of the two reminded Harry of a you Vernon Dursley. Both men almost started to cast spells but then a smile broke on the older man's face.

"I was told you were tricky Mr. Potter and I guess I should have sent someone other than my younger brother here".

"Why have you so forcefully asked us here?"

"I need you to turn over your wands".

Harry looked at the man like he was a giant chicken. "Why would I do that?"

"Your wands are registered as unknown by the federal government, we can't have something like that walking around".

"I am an auror for the federal government, as well as a representative of the the British Magical government, I don't think I should have to turn this over".

"You, must surrender your wands, Mr. Potter", the man had a bit of a threat in his tone.

"Ginny and I will just go back and depart on the next portkey." Harry turned to go.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter we still must have your wand".

"We have one of four things we can do here. Mr..." Harry looked at the man.

"Trulan".

"We have four options; one, you can let us go and enjoy our holiday; two, we can go to the port and let us leave; three, you can call your boss and hope he solves this problem in a way we can agree on or four, I can drop you and your brother here and Ginny and I find our way out of here and back to safe territory". Harry's face was stone and his eyes cold and dead. The fear showed on Trulan's face, to tell the truth Harry's glare sent chills though Ginny. Trulan's hand slipped slowly away from his wand and he nodded to his brother to stand down.

Trulan called out "Mr. Orlen we need you".

A pop in back of Harry and Mr. Orlen was there. "Hello, Mr. Potter, do we have a problem?"

"That depends, it seems Mr Trulan is under the misconception that he needs to take my wand, I will not be parted from my wand".

"Yes, I believe he was misinformed of my directive. I sent word that you would be though and you were to keep your wand". Harry didn't need occulemincy to know he was lieing. "You may go and have a good vacation". With that Mr Orlen guided Harry and Ginny out with a glare at both the remaining men in the office.

Harry and Ginny didn't talk as they took a cab to the Disney. When they got to Disney they had a good time riding rides and eating themselves sick with junk food. Late in the afternoon they took a break and went back to the Hotel by monorail. Harry checked for any charms on the room and found a eaves dropping charm, instead of removing it he placed a charm to block sound and light from reaching it. He figured that if he just destroyed it someone would automatically be notified, and if he just neutralized it he would at least have some time. After taking care of the charm Harry and Ginny placed their own charms and ward stones Harry had made, Ginny recognized the signs on many of the stones but not on all of them. Harry personally handled the ones that Ginny couldn't read. Ginny had learned some time ago, not to mess with magical stuff she didn't understand.

"I believe we are safe to talk now. What do you think that whole thing at the port was about?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "I think someone wants your wands. I don't think they know much about them, but they know they are powerful. I think we had a mid level bureaucrat trying to line his pocket when he learned they were coming though his way".

"I was of the same mind as they can't be classified by the governments gadgets and I there are few of us that know what they really are".

"Let's go to the fire works and then to Pleasure Island, for supper and dancing". Ginny kissed him and began deactivating some of the spells she had cast, Harry did the same but left the ones tuned to them in place.

Harry and Ginny stood with his arm around her and watched the fire works. Harry had an odd feeling that they were being watched. Before the fireworks were over, Harry had located two groups of men watching them. It seemed strange but he didn't think that they were together.

Ginny and Harry caught the transport to Pleasure Island where they were followed by both groups now aware of each other. After a good supper Harry and Ginny went to a bar that played 70s music and danced until the club closed and they had to leave. Harry saw that one of the two groups of men had stopped following them. They arrived back at the hotel and went back to their suite and got ready and went to their rooms and went to sleep or at least Ginny did, Harry lay thinking about what had transpired that day".

A/N: I have been sick with the flu all week, so I am sorry this is late. This is only part of what was supposed to be in this chapter, I have hit 2 of 5 bullet points but it was going to be extra long if I didn't split it and this seems like a good place to do that. I will try and get back into releasing in the middle of the week again. I am also working on a piece of original fiction that I will be posting on the sister sight of ,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter or his world, though I wish I did.

Harry slept for maybe two hours the whole night and in the morning was still in his own thoughts as they ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant. "Harry what is bothering you".

"I thought that when and if Voldermort was killed my life would be normal. I would be able to settle down with the woman I loved", Harry smiled at Ginny with the warmth of the sun, "have a couple of kids, be a normal auror. Now over a year later I am in America and still having to look over my shoulder. I know I will always have to be careful as an auror but this has been ridiculous. Nothing has changed except that now instead of one crazy dark wizard after me I have a bunch. I can't ask you to be with me. Even if I give up my goal of being an auror I will always be putting those close to me in danger". Ginny began to object but Harry put up his hand and she paused, "Don't worry, I would be more scared of you and your mother if I was to stay away for that reason. Besides I have learned from my, as Hermione might say, stupid unselfish streak, though she would have said it more eloquently. I have no intention of leaving you or anyone I love again, it is just that if something happened to any of you I would be really upset at myself, only of course after I made the person of people who did it pay. The truth is even if I was to separate myself from all of humanity all of you would still be in danger as people would still use you to try and find me. So the only thing I can do is stick close to you and blast a large path through the bad guys".

Ginny looked at Harry and even though he had a smile on his face he would curse anyone who threatened those he cared about. She said nothing and walked around the table and hugged him which lead to some snogging. Soon they were off to the next attraction. They went to Disney's Epcot and really enjoyed the Norwegian ride and she grabbed hard onto Harry as it backed up to go over the flume backwards. Wet and laughing they exited the ride and Harry spotted several men that seemed out of place they were not tourists and they followed Ginny and him to lunch and the rest of the day. Harry made two illusions of them during the fire works and covered Ginny and him in his fathers old cloak and slid away and the two of them hid as the fireworks ended and the illusion dissipated. The three men that were still following them were going nuts. Harry watched them and really wished he had an extendable ear, he had some back at the room but didn't bring them with him today. When they got back to the room Harry upgraded the spells, charms and wards on the room. He listened at the door as people looking for their room commenting that the numbers were off or a room was missing, but they just laughed and went on down the hall.

Harry slept better after he went to bed, but at about 4 in the morning he awoke screaming. He had dreamed that all the dead death eaters, dark wizards and even Voldermort were trying to get past him and to his family and friends who were all tied up on an island in a dark lake he was standing on the only bridge to the island and then all of a sudden the water moved and infuri stated walking out of the lake behind him and attacking his friends. Harry fired a fire spell at the island to get rid of the infuri and instead it began to burn his friends it was then he awoke screaming. It had been so real. He was glad he had a habit of putting up silencing charms on his bed so that he didn't bother Ginny. As he sat in the dark shivering and crying he knew he needed support and help, to get over the past. He picked up his mirror and called the only person he really ever knew as a mother. Molly asked Harry what was wrong but he just made small talk and the worry and caring in her voice gave him strength. After a half hour Harry had fallen asleep and Molly had disconnected the mirror. Molly worried that Harry had been though so much and he was so young, but what could she do...

Harry was awakened by a kiss on his head and as his eyes cleared he saw Ginny standing there with a breakfast tray. "I figured you could use a lay in, but if we are going to see MGM studio today we have to get going so I had our breakfast sent up. Ginny slipped into the bed next to him and they ate. Ginny looked at Harry who was still pale from the dream even after sleeping. Ginny began to talk about the good times in school and it worked around to Dumbledor and as it went on Harry began to open up. Harry was crying on Ginny, this was not a weeping it was a full cry, he had talked about Dumbledor, Sirus, his parents, his killing of Quarell, and many more of the people who had died at his hand, he even talked about loosing so many friends in the war. The people who had died in the war were mostly back but it had stuck with Harry, even if no one else remembered.

Harry showered and got dressed and went to the common room of their accommodations and found Ginny standing there in a green sundress and his jaw dropped. She was stunning, Harry had loved Ginny for years but had never seen her look so good. "Like what you see?" Ginny giggled.

"I always like to look at you, but wow". Ginny blushed and that made her look even better to Harry. He walked over and kissed her, then separating, he picked up the bag he had been keeping with him and opened the for for Ginny. She had been standing with a stunned look on her face. "Are we going or staying".

"Aaaa, I think we better go". Harry had to laugh. In the mirror Molly smiled and disconnected.

Harry and Ginny went and enjoyed the amusement park and Harry noticed again that both groups of wizards were following them. They keep their distance from both Harry and the other group. Both groups were dressed as muggles but not correctly for an amusement park so they stood out from the other patrons. Ginny whispered to Harry, "Do you notice we are being followed".

"Yes, bu two groups". Ginny looked surprised and asked where they both were. "One is standing by the sight to the left and the other is to our rear".

"Neither of those are the ones I am talking about. There are two people sitting on the bench over there". Sure enough they had 3 groups to worry about.

Harry bent down and kissed Ginny and acted like he was kissing her neck, "How long have they been following us?"

"Just about 15 minutes".

"The other's have been there every time we have gone out".

"And you didn't tell me why".

"Pro.."

"Don't start on that you know I can take care of myself, HARRY JAMES POTTER", with that she smacked him across the face, to others it looked and sounded playful, to Harry his face stung from the assault.

Harry stood shocked, "I am sorry Ginny", he felt ashamed his hero complex was showing again, old habits die hard.

"You should be, we are partners and you better get used to it!"

The two men Ginny had spotted approached, Harry let his wand fall into his hand from its wrist holster, "Mr. Potter, we need to speak to you. My name is Herman Doyel and this is James McNare, we are the owners of the two biggest chains of novelty stores, both Wizard and Norm in this state or region depending on whether it is wizard or norm. We would like to set up a deal with you for your novelties. We can't due to newly enacted rules by our legislature do business though your company in the North East".

"I would love to but I am on vacation. Can you possibly meet me on Sunday?"

"Yes, of course we can, it would be advisable for us to set up an import corporation here though as there are some bad feelings between our state and the federation:.

"That is fine we will work out all of that Sunday at noon at my hotel restaurant". Harry took their cards and they departed as Harry and Ginny headed to find some lunch.

Harry and Ginny kept an eye on the other two groups and once again slipped away during the fire works. The two groups fell for it a second time, a testament to Harry's ingenuity. Harry and Ginny went back to their rooms.

On Sunday they got up and went to Universal, at noon Ginny and Harry apperated back to their room and went down to have lunch with the two novelty vendors.

"We have set up the import business and have all the approvals we need, we gave you 30% hold in it we maintain 70% as we have to maintain enough each to out vote you or the government would not have approved it, they have a problem with foreign wizards owning our businesses".

"I figured you would own it all and I would just be a supplier".

"Wish we would have known that. Oh, well we will still make a good profit. Here is a list of what we want".

Harry looked over the list, "I will need to check with my partners in England about when we can have your order, here is the price for what you want".

"That is a better price than we expected. It is a deal". They shook on the deal and Harry told them he would be in touch by owl when it would be delivered he also told them where to deposit the 50% down payment. When the deal was done Harry and Ginny went back to Universal studio's.

"You are making Fred and George some serious money".

"I have made a nice knut too".

"Harry, why are you working so hard for Fred and George".

"I guess I must not have told you or if I did the memory charm from Voldy must have whipped it out of your mind. I am Fred and George's silent partner".

Ginny looked stunned, she was quite a minute as they walked out of the gate of universal, just as she started to speak Harry threw her to the ground as a spell wizzed right where she had been and at the same time drew both his wands and began sending spells back at the wizards from one of the groups that had been following them. Ginny's shock didn't last long and she joined in, Harry saw the other group pop out of no where and was for a second about to start into them but they joined Harry and Ginny sending spells at the group that had attacked Harry and Ginny. Harry kept an eye on them as he was not sure that they were friend or just the foe of his for. Harry and Ginny dropped 6 of the 8 wizards and the other group dropped 2. Harry had used paseltoung spells on two of the attackers.

When the attacking group where all down Harry turned toward the other group all had their wands at their side or already put away. One stepped forward and dropped his glamor. It was Frank, "Harry you and Ginny need to get out of here, go back grab your stuff and apperate to the North Eastern Embassy, they can portkey you back to safe territory. Go now. Harry I will see you tomorrow in DC".

Harry grabbed Ginny pulled her close kissed her lips and spun her and there was a pop as they apperated away.

"Harry that was a fun apperation".

"I was just so relieved you were ok, I had to kiss you, but we also had to go. Grab our stuff".

Harry and Ginny had just apperated out when a large group of wizards busted into their suite wands a blazing to find it empty after the room had been destroyed.

A/N: I finally got all of what was supposed to be the previous chapter done. I was planning on adding some of the next chapter to this one but this one is long enough as it grew as it progressed. I shoot for around 1700 words per chapter this is a little more. The next one may be late as my whole weekend is taken up with Scouting stuff and auto repairs. I will explain the bad wizards in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter if you remember this from somewhere it is the property of JKR.

A/N Ok I am running behind again.

Harry and Ginny landed back at the embassy in Washington and headed back to their apartment. Harry was wondering why they had been attacked like that and why was the Federal Aurors service there to help them. Not only had the Aurors been there, but they had followed them for days. Something didn't smell right.

Ginny collapsed in front of the TV and was watching it as Harry paced the floor and then added to the apartments defences. He added more lethal wards and even was some parsle magic. He had just completed this when there was a knock at the door, it was Frank. "Hi, Frank, long time no see".

"Harry, I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to talk to you about what happened in Orlando". Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Ginny was no longer on the couch but had taken a flanking position on Frank. She must have picked up on his anger and wariness. Frank took out both of his wands and placed them on the table by the door. "I can tell you are both tense, so let me put these here and then can we sit and talk". Harry motioned him in and to the chair in the living room. As Frank passed a ward, Harry knew that he didn't have another wand on him. Harry picked up both wands and carried them to the coffee table and laid them down. Frank had noticed the ward too. "Can't blame you for being cautious. You have this place warded like Fort Knox, I don't even know half of the ones I can detect."

"I have been the object of naredowells for many years now, it is wise not to be caught flat footed. Now, start explaining what is going on".

"I hate to say this but the government has lost control of most of the Middle East American state. The government there wants independence, so our central government and the state government have been at low level combat for a couple of years. We are just short of all out civil war. The state knows it will lose if it comes to that so they stay just within the restrictions placed on it by both our constitution and central government. We were hoping we could keep this under wraps as it is not really well known. They wanted any advantage they could get, Harry they wanted your wands, and Ginny they wanted you. As assistant to the Ambassador from Britain it would have caused an international incident if they could grab you. They want to disgrace the central government and its leadership so that it can push for it to be desolved". Harry could tell he was telling the truth. "So we needed to keep an eye on you but as you can imagine we are not wanted down there, so the disguises". Harry picked up Franks wands and handed them back.

"OK, good enough, is there any other states we should not go to?"

"No, they are the only ones that is why they are getting desperate".

They talked for awhile and Frank left after telling Harry to be on time to his office tomorrow for his next assignment.

Harry sealed the doors and windows in parsle magic and went back to the couch where he and Ginny sat in silence watching TV. It was kind of cool watching TV, he really hadn't done so since he was at the Dursley's. The power of magic interrupted radio waves and electronic gadgets in general but Harry had figured a way to create a dampening field around electronic devices and their cords so that they still worked. Most wizards didn't care for muggle technology because it was connected to muggles. Harry having been raised by muggles saw it a little different and with a dad like like Arthur, Ginny had a different attitude than most pure bloods.

It was late when Harry awoke on the couch with Ginny's head on his lap, he carefully picked her up and put her in her bed and went to bed himself. In the morning he fixed oat meal for breakfast and some coffee. Ginny had the day off so he let her sleep, he made sure all the wards and charms were tuned to her and then he left for his office. He was there early but wanted to get a report on the trouble that the American Federation was having. He finished his report sealed it and turned it into a port key he then took it outside and activated it and watched it glow with a blue light and then it was gone. Then he returned to his office.

"See you are here on time Harry". Frank met Harry as they moved through the lobby to the elevator.

"Yeah, you said not to be late".

"This won't take long, I will give you your next assignment and let you go pack".

Harry and Frank went to Franks office. "OK, Harry we are sending you to the Native American Authority in South Dakota, they will train you in their brand of magic. It is different than our western way of doing magic, but they will teach you. Here is a port key to just outside the authorities training area. I will let you know, they don't allow too many people to learn their ways so consider yourself special and don't disappoint or insult them. Here is a scroll on their culture with the most important things first, that is things most likely for you to do to cause problems. You need to be there tomorrow morning activate the port key at 8 am our time. Good luck".

Harry returned to Ginny and they went out for lunch and an early movie. Harry could tell Ginny was upset about something so he took her for a carriage ride. "Harry, I want you to be extra careful something is not right here. We have been attacked more than I was in the war. Though I know you had more fights and definitely with tougher opponents and I won't be going anywhere but this is beginning to make me very nervous. This was supposed to be safer here and it seems things keep getting worse".

"Gin, things will be fine but you need to be extra careful and here take this, Harry gave her a watch. That is a portkey back to the Burrow. If you need too activate it. I have one as well if needed. If things get too crazy here we can just go back, then I will go to the continent and hide out as a muggle for the rest of the time. I can pull that off as I lived as one for a big part of the first half of my life. I want you to travel by portkey or apperate as much as you can, it will expose you less to ambush".

Ginny gave Harry a hug and kiss and the ride was over so they traveled back to their apartment. The next morning they had breakfast and apperated to the embassy and Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and activated the port key.

Harry had almost thought he had landed on the moon except for the dried up vegitation and the half dozen or so coyotes surrounding him. Harry resisted going for his wands as he seemed to know he was not in danger. Instead he looked directly into the eyes of the largest coyote that was directly in front of him. The coyote growled but Harry still didn't go for his wand. "Change back all of you", came a voice behind Harry. Harry didn't look back but continued the starring contests with the wizard as he changed back to human form. "Harry Potter I presume", the voice behind him said.

"Yes, and you all must be my welcome party", Harry's gaze never left the mans eyes in front of him, the man in his middle 20 from what Harry could tell finally looked away.

"Yes, I am John Blackbear, the man you just starred down is my son Bill Blackbear", introductions continued to 3 other wizards one coyote didn't change, Harry could tell it was an actual coyote".

"Please follow me Mr. Potter we need to get you settled in and start training". The Group walked forward and John Blackbear disappeared as did each person in line, as Harry stepped past the point where they disappeared he felt a cool and refreshing power flow over him.

Harry looked forward and there was a large walled city with trees and plants everywhere. "This is something else, this island of civilization in the middle of the badlands".

"This city is several thousand years old".

Harry noticed two large furry creatures by the gates and more on the walls all carrying weapons, they reminded him of Chewy from starwars. "Yes, Harry those are Sasquatches, they have been some of our best guards and military. They have nothing but their inherent magic but they are good people".

When they reached the center of the city there was a large building that was the state government building. "Come into my office Harry". They were at the top of the building and harry could look out on the whole of the city as well as the badlands beyond. "I will have Bill take your to your room, then take it easy and travel around the town. Here is a ring that is a portkey to get you back to your room if you get lost. Tonight we will have a feast then tomorrow you will start training. You will need to do a vision quest to find your place in the world".

"A vision quest?"

"Yes, we will take you to a place that is very special to us as well as very magical. You will stay there until you have a vision of what you are to be and do. Our young do this at 13 but we need you to do it so we can know what training to do for you".

"I have never heard of such a thing what does it entail?"

"You will be taken out to the temple about 3 miles from here, there you will stay with no food or water until we come fetch you after your vision, our shaman will know when you have it".

"I have heard that your magic differs from the Western European type".

"That is correct, we go with the flow of the magic instead of trying to control and dam it up. The Western style teaches you must bend it to your will. That is why you will be tested first so that we may see what the Great Spirit wishes of you".

Harry explored the city after settling into his room and went to the feast that night. Falling asleep in his room he thought about what would happen if he had no vision.

A/N. This chapter once again went much different than I planned. I never even touched what I had planned for it. I will be doing what was to be in this chapter in the next one, this fic is becoming much longer than my original outline would have suggested, but good ideas keep popping up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world.

A/N OK I am revising a few chapters, this is the first. No real changes for this one just fixing bad writing, though I am sure there is more

Harry, arrived at the ceremony in the morning with butterflies, he felt like he was a 11 year old waiting to be sorted. He would start preparing for his vision quest, he was first tasked with with gathering sacred items, then after a tobacco ceremony and prayer, Harry entered the sweat lodge. During this time Harry learned he would be waiting for Wakan Tanka to come to him, he would have one or more helpers or guides that would come to him if he was successful.

He must seek the highest level of feeling nature, physical nature, mind nature and spiritual nature. If he didn't want to seek these he would not be successful. He could back out up until he was taken to the crying ceremony location. There he would be left for 4 days to fast, he would have a small amount of water and that is all. He was to lay with his head to the pole at the center on a bed of sage when he slept. After preparing Harry and his councilor went to a high peak and he was left to pray and wait for his vision.

Harry didn't know what to do so he pulled out the flute that Hagrid had made him his first year and began to play, after sometime he watched a eagle soar over him and wished he had his broom to be able to fly. By lunch time he was getting hungry he sipped water every couple of hours he had to make 4 days on what water he had in a small jug.

Harry sang the songs he had been taught but his throat was dry and soon he gave up and prayed to himself. He watched the moon come up and saw a cloud that looked like a wolf running across it. Harry watched the falling stars cross the sky and marveled at how clear the milky-way seemed in the sky. Harry laid down and fell asleep.

The morning sun woke Harry and he sat up and began playing again. Soon he heard wolves howling along with his song, it was strange he though wolves were more nocturnal. Soon an old and greying wolf came over the crest of the peak he was on, Harry about freaked out when he figured out it was his vision. The wolf came forward his teeth bared and growling. Harry sat still not sure what to do but not afraid even though he did not have his wand, this had to be his vision. Harry stared into the wolf's eyes. Soon the wolf quit snarling and approached Harry, it circled him and then sniffed him. The wolf backed off a couple of paces and stood on it's hind legs and changed into a old grey haired woman. "Welcome, young warrior, you are an odd person to find here on this quest. I can tell you are a wizard and a warrior but you are not of our nation but I was told to come to you and lead you in the hunt for your future. You have already done great and brave things but you have more to come and I will be with you as your guide as will my husband".

A man appeared next to the woman he was old as well but both looked fit and strong. "We may send others to you but we are your guides. and you are to follow us. Come and run". With that the man and woman got up and began to run, Harry jumped to his feet and followed soon the man and woman bent and turned into wolves and Harry followed suit. Harry felt power in his body like he had never had before, he could smell a rabbit and had to resist the urge to chase it and have it for lunch. Soon the elder wolves stopped and turned human but Harry stayed as a wolf he loved this body he never wanted to change back. More animals approached, a grizzle bear, a cougar, dear and many more they all changed to human form. Harry sat and listens to their stories and felt the knowledge flow into him. He had to let the magic flow not to control it but let it flow and he could do so much more, and different things. He knew now that both ways were good but different and different was not always bad. Finally Harry's thirst got the better of him and he was told to return to his peak. Harry awoke lying in a ball at the feet of someone, he was in a room. He sniffed it was Ginny, she would be his mate, he would guard her. Harry quietly got up and found a sink and it hit him he had no hands to turn the faucet on, he walked around and found a bowl with water and a bowl with cooked buffalo steak in it. Harry really wished it was raw, Harry ate and drank and went back to lay at Ginny's feet.

He awoke the next morning and not only was Ginny there but so were the elders of the tribe. "If he can't change back we will have to force him".

"That will be very painful". Ginny said with a scared look on her face.

"He can't stay this way more than 4 days or he may never change back".

Harry walked up and sat next to the chair Ginny was in, she reached over and scratched his ears.

"He will need to keep changing and be forced back until he learns how to do it. The guides gave him his animal form and now he must learn to live with it but if he tries to control it, it will tear him apart".

Ginny looked down at Harry, "Do you wish to change back?", Harry nodded his head. "OK can you do it yourself". Harry shook his head, Ginny grimaced, Harry hopped up and licked her face and she giggled.

"Should I do it now". This was to the elders.

"Yes, it would be wise".

Ginny bent over and kissed Harry on his muzzle hoping it would change him back into his prince form but it didn't. Ginny pointed her wand and said the incantation and Harry felt himself changing, it hurt but not as bad as he had expected, then he was able to help it along and it didn't hurt at all and he was standing looking down at Ginny.

That night a feast was held and Harry played the wolf song that he had played while on his vision quest and talked to the elders about where he was to go from here. He found that Ginny was to stay and help him gain the ability to change back from his wolf form.

The elders said it was not strange for a person to have multiple guides but had never heard of so many in one vision, people sometimes have multiple visions over the time of the quest, but it was strange to have one long vision. Harry must be special and would be following a hard path or they would not have spent so much time in one vision. That didn't help Harry, he had no idea what his future would lead but he did learn a lot of new magic while in the vision. Harry wanted to get out and try a bunch of what he had learned and he wanted to get back to his wolf form he enjoyed being a wolf, it had so many advantages to his human form. The chief elder took him aside, "We need to work on you and your animal form, you must learn to change back to human. Did you learn any other magic from your guides?"

"Yes, I did".

"We will work on those tomorrow enjoy your feast and we will talk tomorrow. Your friend Ginny will be staying with us until you can change back to human. It is less painful if someone who cares for you does the spell that forces you back to human". With that Harry mingled with the rest of the tribe with Ginny at his side.

At the end of the night Harry went back to his room in one of the elders homes and Ginny went to another. Harry was tired so quickly cleaned up and went to bed. The sun was high when Harry was gently woke with a kiss on his cheek and the smell of bacon and eggs. Harry really liked American bacon made crisp but not burnt. After eating Harry and Ginny went to the tribal center and Harry was told to transform. He got better at changing back but could not seem to start the process. The elders said that was because he was so at peace with his animal form but not so much with his human one. Ginny, Harry and a grandmotherly woman talked about Harry's past. Harry was able to change once he was pushed by Ginny but not on his own. that evening they had dinner and Harry retired early as he was exhausted.

Peace was not to come to Harry as he had nightmares all night. Harry didn't remember the dreams in the morning. Harry spent that day with the other spells he had learned in his vision. He tried the wolf form once again, but the elder could tell he was too tired to try more.

This continued for a couple of weeks and then one afternoon while talking to Grandmother as he now called her, it hit Harry what was bothering him and he knew how to fix it.

Harry had to make peace with the fact that it was because of him that his parents died. Harry went into the sweat lodge the next day and began a chant taught to him by grandmother. Harry had a vision of his parents, Dumbledor, Sirius and others that died for him. He talked to them and came to peace with his past. Harry exited the lodge in his wolf form ran to Ginny put his front paws on her shoulder and licked her, the lick turned into a kiss as he changed back to his human form.

a/n: Not sure about this chapter it was forced and doesn't seem to flow though it does have all the items that I planned for it plus one. I am just not sure I like it, I may come back and redo it at a later date.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, I am not her. Enjoy.

A/N: OK cleaned up my gaff in this chapter need to post this and next at same time to fix the error.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed a couple of days off, they traveled to the Corn Palace, Mount Rushmore, even going to Reptile gardens. On the last, day of the time given them off by the elders, Harry took Ginny to the portkey point kissed her goodbye. He didn't know when he would get back to Washington and was sad to see her go as the portkey glowed and Ginny was gone.

Harry walked in the badlands for awhile then returned to his room and went to sleep. Late at night or was it early in the morning, Harry was awakened by a shaman he didn't know. "Come Harry Potter we must talk".

Harry got out of bed, "Go ahead and dress we are going into the badlands for privacy". Harry dressed grabbed the gear he normally took into the desert and followed the man. It was strange as he followed he noticed he walked like he was light as air.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get to where we can assure we are alone. When I tell you you are free to seek counsel with whom you will. I would tell you to, as it is said play it close to the vest. I have much to tell you".

"May I ask who you are", Harry had his wand in his hand and ready for an attack. The man kept walking,

"Harry you should relax a little no one will attack you while we are together". Harry didn't relax but he made sure to make it seem like he did.

"We are going just over this hill, everyone is waiting in the station". Harry was confused he had been all over this area there was no station. It was strange as they topped the hill Harry could see the valley was full of dense fog. As they descended into fog, it was so dark Harry could not even see his hand in front of his face. Just as he was about to cast luminos they broke though into kings cross station, it was just as it had been when Harry died. Standing there was Professor Dumbledore, Sirus, and his parents. "Harry!", his mother yelled as she ran across and hugged him. His father shook his hand as did Sirus and Dumbledore.

"Did someone kill me in my sleep".

"No, Harry", said professor Dumbledore, we are here to give you some information. "First, the Minister didn't know it, but his people sent you over here to take on the dark wizards not as a forward party. The man was Mr. Goyle, he is working at the embassy, he avoids Ginny so she doesn't know he is there".

"Also Harry", Sirus began, "Things aren't what they seem, so be careful. Sorry we are limited on what we can say to you about this".

"Why is that?"

James spoke up, "We can't directly affect the course of events, we can guide but not lead".

"What, is the difference between guide and lead?"

"Guide is when someone's given hints but set the path for themselves, lead is when someone tells you exactly what to do and where to go".

"Harry", Lilies voice came softly, "You are going to find that much of what you have learned here is going to be wrong. You will also find that you will be confronted by dark wizards at every turn some you now trust and some you don't".

"Harry", Sirius was starring at him intently, "The unrighteous order will be overturned by one from over the sea , with the help of the Dear and the ultimate predator. The Light is dark and the dark light. The 5 elements will become living in one. An early return to the land of his love will doom many a proper return will grant peace". With that all of them disappeared except Sirus who turned into his dog form and lead Harry back out of the valley. When they exited the valley the daylight hit Harry in the eyes. He seemed to lose a lot of sleep, though Tom Riddle no longer haunted his dreams.

The elders were standing as if they were waiting for him as Sirus and Harry entered the village. Sirus jumped onto Harry licked his face and disappeared.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you have many guides", Harry nodded, "Do you need council?"

"Yes, I believe I do".

"You should pick from us, the number is up to you, but you should remember the more people you talk to the more you will risk it being released".

Harry started to pick the two elders he was closest to but for some reason only picked one and another he didn't know well. The one that he didn't know well had avoided him and when she was around, she was extremely cold to Harry". The three of them went into the council placed a normal silencing charm, a native American charm and one of his own parseltongue charms on the room.

"You are getting very good at different kinds of magic Mr. Potter", she reminded him of Minerva.

"Thank you, Graceful Doe, I will take that as a complement".

"That is good that is how it was meant".

Harry told Graceful Doe and Ravaging Bear what had happened that night".

"Harry, most of your conversation is understandable, you will be in combat for sometime. The parts from your godfather is the part we must figure out. Are you sure you have the wording right?", Bear was studying Harry.

"Yes, he said "The order will be overturned by one from over the sea, with the help of the Dear and the ultimate predator. The Light is dark and the dark light. The 5 elements will become living in one. An early return to the land of his love will doom many a proper return will grant peace"".

"The unrighteous order will be overturned by one from over the sea", Doe thought for a second, "That seems pretty easy, you are going to overthrow the American President".

Harry gaped at her. "What do you mean?"

"The only unrighteous order on this side of the sea is president Johnston, he has basically became a dictator. He has used the threat of dark wizards to stay in office and prevent elections".

"I didn't know anything about this, why didn't the Minister tell me."

"He probably doesn't know. He is only as good as the information coming from the embassy".

Bear spoke up, "We have basically, as a people allowed him to stay in power and given up our freedom to get some security. The thing is more and more people are chaffing under the increasing restrictions being placed on them and keeping Johnston in power".

Harry looked at Bear and Doe, "I have found that this sort of thing is often not cut and dried but I would guess we are right in assuming this.

"I assume that the reason you picked us was due to the deer and the ultimate predator, part of the vision or prophecy whichever you wish to call it".

"Yes, that is the reason".

"OK, so what was next?", prompted Doe.

"The Light is dark and the dark light". Harry repeated.

Bear spoke up, "That also seems simple, those you thought where light are dark and vice versa".

"Yeah, it seems pretty simple". Harry conceded. "The next line was, The 5 elements will become living in one. I have no idea what that means".

"We should skip that one, it may be the hardest part". Doe said looking at Bear. "Lets go onto the last part, an early return to the land of his love will doom many a proper return will grant peace".

"Part of that is not hard, if I return too soon to England, it could release magic that could kill many of my friends".

"OK, we can assume a proper return will grant peace means if you finish what you need to do here, your life will become more peaceful".

"What about the part we skipped". Harry looked at Doe and Bear for answers.

Bear started, "Harry, there is a partial old legend it is only partial, but it says that the merging of all the elements will release a great power on earth. The rest of the legend has been lost to time. We only just discovered an old cave that had a stone tablet that was broken what we were able to reassemble was this legend".

"Well, that is that, so I guess I better get back to training".

"We, will take you back to your training and will help with it".

Harry trained for the next few weeks and as he did he became more angry, by the time he was done training, he headed back to DC to have a talk with one Mr. Goyle.

A/N: Well I got it all in this chapter, I wrote this quickly and am posting it unproof read, so I can get back on schedule. Not that my proof reading is much better. Thank you Vukk for the nice review as you said I don't get many.

This chapter is short for me but I hope you all like it. Harry is headed back to confront the powers that be, and more trouble to follow because it makes the story more interesting.

I know my prophecy isn't great but I am not good at that sort of writing but I am trying. Well want to get this posted so I can be back on my midweek release.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: I am just a poor computer programmer who works for a living. I don't own Harry Potter or his world but I will gladly accept it as a gift, if JKR wants to give it to me.

A/N: This is chapter 11, it was supposed to be chapter 8 so this story, like so many of my projects, has scope creep. I hope you are enjoying it and since this should have been posted last night and I am just able to start it today, I believe I am going to miss my deadline of mid-week.

A/N: Made changes to get rid of Malfoy who I killed off in "Harry Potter Fugitive".

When Harry portkeyed into the apartment he was a mass of confused emotions. He wanted to track down Mr. Goyle , and gut him with some of his new spells. On the other hand he really wanted to see Ginny, but she didn't know he would be back today. It was time for Goyle Sr. to pay for all the things he had done to make Harry's life and the lives of the people he cared about hades on earth. Harry unpacked and brewed on what he was going to do. He knew no matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn't kill Goyle Sr, but he could curse him into a quivering pool of mushy crap, Harry smiled thinking of what Mrs. Goyle would think when what was left of her Husband was sent to her covered in hexes.

Harry got unpacked and portkeyed to his office, he would make his report first and take it to the embassy and somehow he would run afoul of Goyle Sr. He wasn't sure how he would find him but he intended to take some payback on this day. It took Harry longer to write the report than he wanted, as he felt the needed to filter some parts. It was well past noon when he finished and he was feeling hungry when there was a knock at the door to his office. "Enter". Harry's eyes lit up as Ginny walked in wearing a green dress that made Harry jump up and kiss her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I am always notified of your official return, so that I can get your report to send to the minister. Would you like to go get some lunch?"

"I would love to, then I need to go to the embassy, I need to talk to Mr. Goyle".

Ginny face went white. "How do you know that he is there?"

Harry knew that she had known that Goyle was there. Ginny's expression showed that she was worried, not only about the fact that Harry knew that Goyle was here, but also that she had kept it from him. "Harry..."

"YOU KNEW HE WAS HERE!"

Ginny couldn't tell what was going on in Harry's head, he was yelling but his face was a mask. "Harry, I didn't want you to get upset, or be worried that he was here".

"What is he doing here?", Harry regained control over himself.

"He is the special envoy for International Law and Justice".

At this Harry broke out laughing, "One of the number one death eaters and man who wishes to be the next dark lord and the bloody minister makes him in charge of Law and justice. What is worse is that he sends him to the same place I am learning to be an auror. Ginny started to speak, "Don't say anything, you kept this from me, now not only do I need to go talk to Mr. Goyle but figure out what else you are hiding from me".

Harry began to get up but Ginny lightly grabbed his arm. "Harry, I was hiding it from you, but you need to understand, I love you and did it for you. I knew you would go off and get into trouble, I know you have good reason to hate Goyle, but think of what is good for you and me. If you attack Goyle, you will be at the best sent back to Britain, at worse you will be arrested and punished, one we may lose many people we love and your chance at your dream of being an auror, the other I will lose you". Ginny started to sob. "I can't lose you again so I guess I really did it for me". Harry's anger melted and he sat back into his seat.

"I , never have had to worry about what would happen to those I love before. When I was under the prophecy about Tom I knew I would die and others would be left behind now, I am under another prophecy that says nothing about my death but it does point me on the path I need to follow and right now it is not in Britain".

"What prophecy?"

"I am under a new prophecy. I have to face dark wizards again, if I do things will be good, If I don't many of my friends will die but either can be followed. That is the gist of it".

Ginny's mouth twitched into a smirk, "Harry James Potter how many times must I tell you to stay away from dark wizards and prophecies, neither are good for your health or for that of those around you".

Harry had to laugh. "I still need to talk to the ambassador about Goyle sr. What do you know about what the ambassador thinks about him? That will make a difference in how I handle this whole thing. Either way I need to make sure that Goyle doesn't cause us trouble.".

"I will do my best to make sure he doesn't cause problems but I am really just here so we can be close, and it looks good on a resume. Dad worked it out with the minister. The ambassador doesn't like Goyle but he is a old family pure blood and you know how that works".

"I figured it was something like that. I will try and tread lightly but I am also old blood, the Pervals are about as old as you get".

"You are related to the Pervals? I will be be married to royalty".

Harry had to smile at that, "Assuming that we get married".

"Harry James Potter, after all the time I have put into making you a man worth marrying, you are going to be my husband or be stuck with permanent bat boggies".

"So you are to blame for making me an emotionally crippled, man with a hero complex? Remind me to tell Hermione that I finally found the person who caused me to be the way I am, I am sure she has put hours into figuring that out and blaming Dumbledore and Voldermort".

Harry and Ginny went out to lunch, they went to B. Smiths as it was only a small way from Harry's office, the restaurant was in Union Station. They had to wait for a table as it was a busy place. After they had ordered an appetizer of crab cakes and and a couple of glasses of wine. The conversation went to where Harry was going to next. "I am headed way up to the Northern territory to work with the Inuit, Yupik and Metis. I am going to need to go get outfitted in gear for the weather. It is nice here but it is fall, I think I will have a lot of cold up there yet as it is g way to the north".

Ginny knew that Harry would still be going to see the Ambassador, but at least she might get him to cool off a bit, so he just wouldn't start cursing everything in sight. She thought he was calm,. if he kept everything they had talked about in mind he would be fine. He knew it was important to make sure things went well so he could complete the new prophecy in the best way not the less than optimal one, then they could have the life she wanted.

The problem was his dream to be an auror, she knew she would have many nights wondering if he was OK or if some dark wizard had finally gotten the boy who lived. She would make the best of it and he would make sure he came home safe or she would make what the dark wizards did to him seem mild. She looked at the man across from him and even though she saw all the misery and death that he had been exposed to in his eyes, even brighter was the fun and love he had seen and had received.

Harry was deep in thought too but not about himself or Ginny, He was wondering why one of the security personnel from the embassy was sitting two tables away. Then there was a second question why was Frank sitting under a glamor at the table next to him. Harry could not help but think about the Light will be dark and the dark will be light part of the prophecy. The last thing that hit Harry was that he could feel the aura of a dark wizard or witch sitting close to him, he wasn't sure where they were at but knew they were there. Harry had learned how to feel all magic auras that were not controlled by the one who they belonged too. The one he could feel was not really strong but definitely dark, to tell the truth dark was an understatement the person had to be within a couple of tables as the aura was not strong but had not defused over distance.

"Ginny we should head to the embassy, I want to talk to the ambassador and then get ready for a few days of vacation. Where do you wish to go?"

"I don't really know where do you think we should do?"

We will have to figure that out, I do need to go to Salem and talk to my warehouse manager. The twins are barely keeping up with the new demands, and we need to streamline our shipping process".

"We can go there after we take you to see the ambassador".

A/N: Finished this chapter but I had a problem, I wanted to make sure that I had enough time for the conflict with Goyle sr, the ambassador and Harry to unfold so instead of starting that now I am going to cut it off and create another chapter. Sorry this was late I wanted it out on Wednesday but I will post it tomorrow Sunday. Hope you all enjoy it. I am giving up on the deadline thing, I think the story is suffering for it I will try and post once a week but the day may vary.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know I am not JKR and don't own Harry Potter.

Ginny knew that Harry was going to go see the ambassador and her best hope was to just keep him as cool as possible. She also knew that Goyle would at sometime pay for what had happened in Harry's past. The two grabbed a cab and headed to the embassy as Harry didn't want to use the normal methods that might give away their arrival. Harry watched Frank grab a cab and the security man hopped on a motorcycle and followed. Harry could see the disillusioned figure of someone on a broom flying out of the alley behind the cafe.

"Ginny, I think you should go to our apartment and pack. I will be there soon as I am done".

"Harry, I don't know if that is a good idea. I hate to say it but I seem to have a calming affect on you and I think you could use that right now".

"I am not a hot head, I always remain just as stable as I need too".

"That's what worries me. What you feel is appropriate is sometimes over the top".

Harry held his tongue. "Ginny, I am going to talk to the ambassador not take on Voldermort", Harry took a small amount of pleasure seeing Ginny flinch a bit, he loved her but as in all relationships sometimes your partner gets on your nerves.

They had arrived at the embassy and Harry got out and saw the security wizard get off his bike. Ginny watched through the back of the taxi as it pulled away. Harry had put his arm around the man like an old friend, this was not going to end well, Ginny also notices Harry giving both sides of the embassy entrance a quick look.

Harry enters the door of the embassy and knows the two disillusioned people by the door are following. He asks the security person, "Can you go tell the ambassador that I will be up to see him in a few minutes".

"The ambassador is a busy man you can't expect him to just drop everything to see you, Mr. Potter".

Harry figured it was time to pull rank, "That is Lord Potter, or Lord Black or if you wish I am also the heir of the Pervil line so I guess Lord Pervil". I will be up as soon as i finish in the bathroom". With that Harry walked away and into the bathroom.

A man follows Harry into the bathroom and the disillusioned person sneaks in behind him, Harry can see him and goes into the stall and acts like he is doing his business. When the man that followed him in leaves Harry comes out. "Petrificus Totallis". The disillusioned person teeters and falls. Harry magically locks the door and then removes the disillusion charm from the person and it is no other than Gregory Goyle jr.. Harry laughs, "Fancy finding you here in this condition. I seem to remember that your buddy Draco had me in this position once, I believe he broke my nose". Goyle's eyes grow wide with fear. "Yeah, I can do anything to you now and after all you have done,no one would have a problem with it". Harry points his wand at Goyle. Goyle can feel himself being lifted off the floor. "Goyle, do you know what a swirly is? It was a favorite of my cousin". Harry rotates him and lowers his head into the toilet and flushes it several time. Water fills Goyle's mouth, nose, ears and eyes, just when he thinks he is going to die Harry pulls him up flips him over and props him in the corner. "Now, what about that nose, you know that broken noses hurt but there is something I hate worse". Harry pulls out a vial of sparkling powder and shows it to Goyle, "I have learned all kind of new things in the last few months, but this one come from home. Harry dips his wand in the vial and then touches it to the end of Draco's nose. Harry can see that it is having the desired effect. Laughing to himself, Harry walks out of the bathroom with a smile, it is awful having an itch you can't scratch. The thing is the longer the WWW itching powder is on the skin, the worse it gets, and the more it takes to get it off.

The other disillusioned person followed Harry up three flights of steps and down a long hall to the ambassador's office, as Harry walked into the reception area Harry noticed 2 large uniformed wizards standing on each side of the door to his office.

"Hello, I need to see the ambassador". Harry didn't ask this, he stated it in no uncertain way.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter the ambassador does not wish to see you, he is in a meeting".

Harry knew that this was a problem, she did not say that he couldn't see him because he was in a meeting, she had said he didn't wish to see him. Harry knew he needed to push it up but keep it pleasant. "That is Lord Potter or you could say Lord Black or Lord Pervil. I can wait till after the meeting, how long will it be?" This both put the secretary in the position of having to affirm that the ambassador was having him blocked and stand up against Harry as a powerful member of the British magical community.

"I am sorry, Lord Potter but you must leave. At this the two security guards moved away from the door bringing up their wands. The guards hit the floor before they were a step away from the door or had their wands up to cast. "I wouldn't try it Janice", Harry said as she reached for her wand. Harry put both guards in chairs then went to the door to the ambassador's office disarmed the spells and jinxes that were there to protect it with a flick of his wand and walked into the office. Two stunners were deflected back at the casters by Harry and that took care of both the guards in the office. Harry waited till he was sure the invisible man following him got into the room.

"Mr. Potter you need to leave immediately". At this the ambassador pushed out his aura. Harry thought it was a good try but the aura was weak. Harry pushed back with his own and the ambassador's eyes registered shock at the raw power, he had probably never had someone else able to push their aura before. Harry's aura was not the like weak one the ambassador pushed, his was powerful and currently full of anger.

"I think ambassador that you need to understand something, to you I am LORD Potter or one of my other Lord names. Now you will sit down and we shall talk. My personal friend the Minister would not be happy that you are treating me this way. Neither would my allies on the Wizengamot". With that Harry wrenched up his aura some more, he could see the invisible man cringe in the corner from the raw power.

The ambassador sat down and it was as if he melted. Lord Potter, why are you here".

"Either you have been keeping information from the ministry or you are blind, I am not sure what is going on in this country but I do know you are not correctly reporting it. Instead you are having me followed. I know who the security man was and he was not good at keeping a low profile. The second man who was disillusioned, I am not sure who he or she is".

"I did tell security to keep a person on you but it was only to be Sam".

Harry quickly drew his wand and stunned the invisible man who promptly fell and knocked over a vase. Harry walked over and made the man visible, It was Mr. Goyle, this is another thing this man is a Death Eater and needs to be removed from the staff".

"Lord Potter, I won't have you followed any more but I will not remove Mr. Goyle from his positions just because you make an accusation. I am still the ambassador to America and I will not be bullied".

Harry slowly sat down with a stone look on his face. From his chair he suspended Mr. Goyle from the ceiling. "Mr. Potter you need to put Greg down and leave my office".

"Ambassador, You were a minor aid here when the first war with Voldermort happened", Harry noticed he didn't flinch like everyone else, "you didn't have to deal with the violence".

"What is you point Lord Potter".

Harry continued ignoring him, "After I sent Voldermort into exile, you went back to England". The ambassador started to interrupt and Harry hit him with a silencing charm. This enraged the ambassador but it seems he had not learned to do nonverbal spells. "Then when I came back from the maze at the triwizard tournament, you knew that I was telling the truth, and so you convinced Minister Fudge to send you back here as ambassador. You are from an old pure blood family, you knew Voldermort would try recruit you and though you didn't believe in his cause you didn't think I would win, but if I did you didn't want to be seen on his side. Then when he took over the Ministry he kept you here, but you were his lap dog". The ambassador tried to get up but could not lift himself out of his chair. Harry smirked. "You are a coward, I am not sure what you think you are doing here but for some reason you are not sending accurate reports to the ministry". Harry's temper kept raising as he thought of the coward before him and the murderer hanging beside him. Harry released the ambassador from the spells.

"How dare you Potter, I am a patriot, I have never run from my duty".

"YOU are a coward and only do what you think will help you and you believe that I am not enough of a threat to hurt you, you have underestimated me. You ally yourself with Goyle who is disgraced in our home and turn on me. You will regret ever doing that".

Harry revived Goyle and cut the spell holding him to the ceiling. Harry blasted the door as he walked toward it and then put his wand away. He expanded his aura and Began blasting things with wandless nonverbal spells as if it was just his temper doing it. When he got to the entry way he saw a group of pictures surrounding a picture of Almbus Dumbledore, His parents, the Prewits, Ron's uncle, Sirius and many more small pictures of all who had died in the wars on Voldermort. They were all pointing and laughing and cheering Harry on as he left the embassy. After Harry left Dumbledore left his picture to go to his matching one in the minister's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still not JKR, still working for a living and making no money from this.

A/N: Once again the last chapter went long so I will finish it here. I just finished the Hunger Games and started the next book in the series. I do recommend them but not for younger readers, they can be a little intense.

As Harry walked out his hair looked like he was in a tornado, he walked down the street to an alley and went in. Sitting down on a crate that was sitting there he drew a long breath. He had thought he was in control but as he started smashing things he lost it, all the anger that he had built up started to overflow the dam. The question was what was he to do now, he couldn't go back to England and he was sure he was no longer welcome here. Harry buried his face in his hands and tried to think, his head hurt and he was sick to his stomach. He really wasn't sure how long he sat there but he started feeling cold and thought the dementors were after him but as he looked up it was dark. Sitting across from him was Ginny with a concerned look on her face, Harry didn't know what to say, then he thought this might not be Ginny. "Hello".

"Harry, I know you were upset but didn't you over react a bit? You totally trashed the embassy, it took them hours to get it back in order. The ambassador called me in to find you, he wants to talk to you when you calm down".

"I don't want to talk to him. I have to figure out what I am going to do now. I have messed up this whole thing, but at least we have put a few months more away from England. I may go to Asia".

"Harry don't be silly, at least go talk to the ambassador before you go running off to Hong Kong. You may find things are not as bad as you think , give him a chance".

"That man is a coward, and would turn on me in a minute if he thought it would aid him. He thinks he can manipulate events to his will, he is wrong, I have been through enough to know some events are like ripples in a pond then others are a tsunami in the ocean, the only prudent thing is to avoid it and come back and clean up. He is involved in something in between right now and I think, he will find before it is over that it is a tsunami. Everyone close to him will be floating out at sea, before they know what hit them".

"I will quit and go home, if you wish Harry, but I think it would be better if I stayed and tried to get good reports back to the ministry, and I think you should try and stay as well. We may need to stop that tsunami from hitting close to home. Unlike normal people you may not be able to stop the tsunami but you can move where it hits".

Harry looked at her not sure what to think, he wanted her out of here. He knew there were going to be problems, heck he wanted out too, but at the same time she was right and had the right to stay and try and help their country and if she did he would not leave her. He looked at Ginny who was watching him intently. He needed to get some reassurance from her that she would keep herself safe. He would be hamstrung to do much if she was in danger. The look on Ginny's face changed from worry and caring to anger.

"Harry James Potter, I can take care of myself". Harry wondered how she had figured out what he was thinking, did she read his mind? No, he would have known if she was in his head that deep. "No, I can't read your mind Harry at least not directly, but I know you well enough to know what you are thinking. We have been through too much and we will more than likely we will be go through more. You are going to be an auror, our lives will never be safe with that as a job, we have gone through so much that we will never not be recognized when we return to England, and Voldermort's spell has ran it's course. We will always face extra dangers but we will get throught it. You and I are in love and we will be married in a year or so and you must realize you are Harry Potter and I am Ginny Weasley, the future Mrs. Harry Potter. I know who you are, and the life we will live with our family, and it is worth it to me. You need to get over that hero thing of yours. You have enough baggage to carry through life, I hear you cry out at night for Cedric and the others, you have enough to bear without taking on more".

Harry looked at Ginny in a new light, this was not the same little girl who wanted to see Harry that first year on the train, but he was not the same boy as well. Ginny was a woman and he was a man. Ginny was right about him having enough of a burden to carry. Harry never realized that Ginny knew about his dreams. "You are no longer that little girl I met so long ago".

"You are not the boy I met either. Do you like or hate that we have changed".

"We are always going to change, I hate the things we faced that changed us, and wish we could have had a normal life. Then again we wouldn't be the people we are without the challenges we had to overcome, I guess I need to get over the hero thing, but you and I both know, it isn't going to happen".

"I love you dearly but I hate to say that if you can't handle who I am, some parts I can't change. I guess I can change but, but I think the hero thing is so deep, I wouldn't be myself if it wasn't there. I was destined to be what people call a hero, and to many of them I am. The thing is about hero's they can't turn their back on what they know they have to do or the ones they love. Sometimes the two cause problems. I will try and keep to myself in check, when I am thinking of trying to send you away to safety. If you can't accept that part of me, I will hate to lose you again but you know who I am, and I know who you are, if you can accept me as I am, I will remember when you knock me in the head for trying to get you out of harms way...that it is because you love me and you are who you are and I wouldn't change you for anything".

Ginny walked over to Harry, "I would not let you go for anything, but you need to remember that the truth is I have a hero thing too, or I wouldn't want to stay and help both our country and you, at risk to myself".

Harry suddenly felt extremely tired and as he started to stand he faltered and fell back to sit on the crate. "Harry, are you alright".

"I think I am just tired from all the excitement today. Can you help me up and apperate us back to the apartment".

"Yes, I can do that". With that she used her wand to stand him up got under his arm and released the spell as it is dangerous to try and apperate while using another spell. She took a step forward with almost all of Harry's weight on her, turned on the spot and tensed as the tightness of apperation absorbed them. They landed in Harry's room in just the right way so that when they stepped out of the spell Harry could fall on the bed, Ginny knew she would not be able to keep him standing".

Ginny used her wand to hold him in the air while she folded down the bed and placed Harry in it. Harry was so weak it worried Ginny. Harry spoke quietly, "Send a message to the ambassador that I will see him tomorrow at his convenience".

It was lucky that the day had ended, the ambassador wanted really badly for Harry to come in immediately but he had one more meeting, and then plans with his wife for the evening, he would want him in his office at 8am.

Ginny checked on Harry he was fast asleep. They were supposed to start vacation tomorrow, she hoped they could as Harry really seemed to need it.

At 7am Ginny woke Harry, which was not easy, normally Harry would have been right out of bed with the door opening. When she got him up and off to the shower, she went and got his favorite breakfast together. As they were eating Ginny could see Harry was still dragging. "Harry, drink this, it should give you about 4 hours of uptime but then you will crash. I want you to be back here before then. You will need to wide awake and full power, I think they want to see if all the power you used has drained you".

"I am sure you're right, thank you". Harry took the vial and drank it down, he could feel power surge through his body. Harry took a cab to a place down the street from the embassy and slipped back into the alley. Once in the alley, Harry slipped under his cloak and then down to the embassy. Slipping to just outside of the ambassadors' office. Waiting till the ambassador went into his office and he slipped in behind him, and slipped quietly over behind the desk. As the clock bonged 8am, Harry quickly removed the cloak and made a popping sound like he had apperated into the room.

The ambassador jumped out of his seat. "You wish to see me, ambassador".

He quickly recovered,"Yes, Harry, is it alright for me to call you Harry?"

"Of course sir".

"I need to apologise for yesterday, I can't send Gregory home but he will be removed from anything that is secret, and will not be placed where he can cause any problems with you or Miss Weasley. I want you to take her on vacation and have a good time then, report to your next assignment. If possible can you let the Minister know we worked everything out. Also please do not apperate into or out of my office again".

"Yes, sir I will not do that unless it is necessary, and I will contact the Minister". Harry left and went back to Ginny. A couple of hours later Harry crashed and slept until into late afternoon, they then sent a message to the minister and went on vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is free for you, if you were paying for it I would be JKR and I am not, so I make no financial profit from it.

When Ginny and Harry returned from their vacation it was back to work. Ginny had noticed a change in Harry, he had seemed to have made peace with some of his past. She no longer was alerted to his nightly nightmares, by the ward she had set up in his bedroom. At first she thought it was because he had found them but they were still active and working as the went off every few days, but not like before his trip to South Dakota.

The ambassador was bending over backward for both Harry and Ginny. Ginny thought someone had tied a knot in his tail over Harry. Ginny wondered who had in informed that person, who they were, and how it was done so fast. She got on her mirror and talking though all the people she could contact and found out the minister had been livid about the fact that accurate reports were not being send back, and how Harry had been treated and had personally visited the ambassador within an hour of Harry's departure by portkey. Not only that but the ambassador had been a nervous wreck that Harry would come back after him. The ambassador was amazed that after all the power that Harry had expended that he was still able to apperate into his office and past the wards. He had had the wards checked and reinforced after Harry's visit.

Harry reported to Frank and was sent to the Canadian and Alaska district, as he expected for the time of year it was cold when he landed. He had warn proper cloths but had not expected the biting chill and wind whipped snow to be like they were. When Harry looked around he could see he was surrounded not by people but a ball of blowing snow and wind beyond that sat one man in a light coat and everything was green and alive.

The man got up and with the wave of a hand the snow and wind was gone. "Welcome". There was a hint of humor in his voice. "Not what you expected I suspect from the look on your face, I created the snow and wind ball because I didn't want you to miss entrance that most people think of when they come up here, no matter what time of the year. We are still green here it is going to be getting colder soon but we hit the upper 40's in the day and upper 30's this time of year for lows. Follow me, if you are interested we are just outside of Inuvik, you can visit there in a few days but you will stick out as we are a small community. We will need to make a reason for you to be staying up here for the next few months. You will be going over to Attu for sometime, but for now lets get you settled".

Harry thought there was something he was missing, "I am sorry, I didn't catch your name".

"I'm sorry, I am Idliragijenget, but I go by Getty. My parents had great ambitions for me so the name matches. I will be your adviser and guide while you are here and I will be going with you to Attu as well". Harry could not feel any magic aura from the man, just a normal human one, but that was not quite right for a man. "I see you are surprised at my aura, I am in control of my aura, but I must say not as well as you, you are coming in as pure normal not magical".

"I try and control mine as not to let too much information out, it is a survival mechanism at this point".

"After what I hear you have been though I understand. I heard you trashed the British magical embassy when you lost control of it".

"Yeah, not my finest hour".

"I think it is great, most people here don't dare do anything against the federation. I've said too much". Harry could see the man was not happy that his mouth had gotten in front of his brain so didn't ask questions.

"You will find that we don't have a lot of magical protection from outsiders here, there aren't many except a couple times of year and they don't come out this way. People from town come out but they just think we are a bunch of survivalists and as long as we don't cause problems they are fine with it. Most of the people in town know about the magical world because a big part of them have magical family members. Here we are", Harry looked around and saw nothing, until he took one more step forward and was in what looked like Santa's village. Harry even saw real elves walking around. "Non-magic people only see basic cabins. We have a magic dome that keeps thee worst of the weather out",

Harry began training with the local elders the next day. "Harry we are going to begin with you learning something that you may have realized already, There are different ways of using magic, magic is a force and can be controlled as in your native country, it can be bent or channeled instead of controlled as with the Native American, there is more ways of using magic. You can use runes as you already know and from what we have hear you have mastered several types of wards using these. We will teach you about runes but we have a different way of using magic, as the saying goes we go with the flow. We just allow the magic to create the spell we need without our direction. This goes against what you have been taught at in Hogwarts, it is closet to what you were taught in South Dakota. These are truthfully all the same just different variations of controlling the force. I have trained in several ways of controlling this force. There are more ways but for the most part are variations on these three. Each has their strengths and weaknesses, it depends on the situation. I usually use our local techniques as I am best with it, you may be able to use one or more equally well".

"I can use both what I was taught in Hogwarts and North Dakota equally well and I have found that I have a wolf form as an anamangis. When will we begin training?"

"You will start runes today and tomorrow, then we will move to feeling the flow of magic and then we will continue onto using the magic in both runes and spells. I will admit we use more runes than we do spells".

"This is the symbols for ice". Getty laughed, "People in this area have a lot of experience with that. There are almost 100 variations on this one, we will start with the basics". Harry spent hours carving the rune in chunks of ice. Harry's hands were frozen, when he took Getty his latest try. "This is your fifth good one, OK, now we power it". Getty showed him how to channel energy into it. There was a large fire place in the building Getty took the rune ice and though it into the fire and it didn't melt. "The rune keeps it so it will not melt". Getty took tongs and retrieved the chunk of ice, handing it to Harry and it was still ice cold. "We can use runes to capture the fire for later use as well". He showed Harry the rune for fire, which Harry quickly mastered, then how to create a control rune, by combining the three Harry could use the chunk of ice to capture and release heat depending on what the user wanted and the runes were. They then started on variations of each rune. "The combination of these are numerous. You can suck the heat out of objects or creatures so quickly that they freeze, you can release saved fire to incinerate things, on the other end you can draw heat slowly out of the air and release it slowly or any combination of these. Your control rune can operate different runes on the same peace, this would allow you to carve several fire runes and several different ice runes on something and only use the one the user needs at the time".

On the third day Harry began the spell work, he had a harder time with this as he wanted to be in control at the end of the first day he had a head ache and was exhausted. He made little progress on spells but made great strides in the runes mastering the basics in about a week and then moving on to more complicated schemes, Harry began to make a ice "gem" to use in a necklace, he wanted to be able to draw energy, save energy and release it as he needed. If he was attacked he could freeze the attacker of fry them with the heat. He ended up freezing and burning his hands and even his face a couple of times, but he was making head way on this he wished he could on the spell casting. The spell practice was wearing him out.

After three weeks of spell practice Harry made a break tough, he was falling asleep as Getty talked about what was holding him back and he put a muzzle on Getty. When Getty got it off he laughed, "That is what I'm talking about the energy flowed though you and gave you what you needed a bit of quit to sleep in". Harry was excited and was able to do this several times that day. The next day Harry was sitting and day dreaming of flying when his perspective and eye sight changed, he had turned into an eagle, he flapped his wings and was high overhead in a minute. Harry had mastered the new type of spell casting and had a new animanges form.  
>After a month Harry went to Attu and spent 4 weeks learning more runes, he also finished his gem and made a gold necklace out of it. It was always cold on his chest pulling small amounts of heat.<p>

"Harry you are to under go the final test of a northern wizard, you will enter the cave of the Demon and the Bear and spend 24 hours. You can only take what you can carry in your hands, with no pack. The deeper in the cave you go the warmer the air but, there are spirits in the cave of our ancestors, the deeper you go the more they will torment you. If you make it for 24 hours you will be part of our clan, if not you will be a wizard trained in our ways but never accepted. This is a privileged that few have been offered, and only 2 have completed".

"What can I take with me?"

"Anything you can carry or wear but no bags or backpacks".

The next morning Harry was escorted to the cave and entered. As he looked around he saw runes that pulled heat out of any animal in the area. Harry moved deeper and it was warmer but then the spirits started to torment Harry. His dead parents harassed him, Sirus and Dumbledore taunted him. Harry moved on deeper into the very earth. In several hours by Harrys watch he made the last room and found the Demon and the Bear waiting for him. As he walked into the cave fire sprang up behind him and as he moved into the middle of the room, the floor fell away and only a path between the Demon and the Bear was left.

The Demon turned into Dumbledore and the Bear turned into Sirus. Dumbledore began to tell Harry how he was so disappointed in him and that if not for him he wouldn't be dead. Sirus blamed Harry for his death, and the fact that just when he was going to get his life back he was killed saving a stupid boy, who ran blindly into trouble. Harry was crushed and sat down on the floor. Harry tried to think but just as he started to gather his thoughts to rebut their accusations, they changed, they were now his parents. This went on and on, Harry's mind continued to become more muddled. Harry worked hard to close out the comments but it was harder than he had ever thought it could be, even if he covered his ears he heard them. Slowly he closed them out, then he started to think clearly, he slowly began to spout back smart answers, the two slowly began to fade and then they disappeared, Harry was burning up and sweating. He checked his watch and it had been 24 hours, his test was over. Harry walked back though the cave, it four hours for him to find his way. As he exited he could see the relief on the faces of everyone there, but Getty in particular. "We were worried about you, you are the only one who has stayed in there more than the 24 hours, in any living persons memory. We were afraid something had happened to you".

They went back to to the settlement and a large party ensued. Before Harry headed back to D.C., Getty pulled Harry aside, "I shouldn't say this to you but not is all it seems in D.C. the president is limited by the constitution to 3, 3 year term but has been in office for 13 years, he just changed his appearance and name. Be careful Harry, you have many more months on your tour here and I want you to make it home safe".

A/N: A big part of this was written on an cheap Android tablet it does not have spell check or anything, so please excuses any errors, I will try and get back and fix stuff later. Hope you still enjoy it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No money was earned from this, so I'm not JKR and don't own Harry or his world.

A/N: It is March 14, 2012 it is about 85F which is 8 degrees warmer than our record here, I'm on my deck with a beer and the grill going and using my tablet to write this on Google docs. You may ask why I am telling you this...just happy and wanted to share. Now the real note I want to thank sidlovesnancy1979 for the good review and thanks to those who have made my stories or me a favorite or an alert.

Harry returned to D.C.,where he went directly to his office, his plan was to finish his report and get to Ginny as quickly as possible, that was not to be, as she was waiting for him in his office. Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry, I am so glad to see you, but I have bad news".

"What has happened?"  
>"Nothing, sort of, the ambassador told me to have you do your report, and tell you, that you are to report to Frank so that you can get to the Aztec state as soon as you can".<p>

"Are they trying to get rid of me?"

"To tell the truth, yes. The ambassador told me that you have been causing too much trouble. You have been in all kind of fights, but he said that is not the big thing, he couldn't tell me what that big thing was, except it involved you and you probably didn't know you were causing it. He also said the Americans want you to finish your time, if you don't, and it is because of them, we don't have to send more wizards as was the agreement".

"So how much time do I have with you?"

"This is Thursday and you have to be at Machu Picchu on Monday. So mister finish your report, see Frank and lets enjoy the little time we have together". Harry finished his report and headed to Salem, to talk to Frank.

"Hi, Harry. Seems they have let you know your a desirable, undesirable. I am putting myself at risk here but Harry, you have the president upset. He has heard rumblings in different states that you are the one to lead a rebellion against the federation, if nothing else you have become the rallying point for dissidents. If I were you i would tread lightly".

"What, have I done that has made them think this?"

"Nothing. I can't say anything more. I wish you luck and God's speed Harry". With that Frank spun and was gone.

"Harry didn't portkey back he caught the train needing some time to think about what people have been saying and still didn't make any sense. The prophecy, he way people in the states afraid to speak freely and now all of this. Harry felt maybe he should just leave America and hide for the rest of the year..

Ginny met Harry at the train and he was feeling out of sorts, then she gave him a kiss that made his head spin. When his head stopped spinning he felt much better. "Sorry, trains make me feel good, ever since I rod the Hogwart's express the first time and started on a path that I had no control over for almost 9 years. I don't know if I will ever have control it seems like fate has other plans for me. I am not sure where I fit and have no hint of where you fit".

"Harry, I know exactly where I fit and that is by your side. You will always be an powerful and important wizard. Harry you are reaching the power and prestige of Dumbledore, thought you may need to work on the knowledge thing". Ginny smiled the smile that melted Harry's heart every time.

This made up Harry's mind he would play this to the end, several people close to Ginny would die, again, if he went back to England early.

"Also Harry, you know one way or another there are now people counting on your here. If you leave now we will never know which side we should be on, or which one we should or shouldn't help".

"So it is my hero thing again. but right is wrong and wrong is right, how am I to make out which side I am to be on. I hope it will come clear quickly, of course maybe I really don't want to know".

"I am sure it will be clear before long, we only have a few months to go before we are to return to Britain. Lets just enjoy the weekend before you are gone again, maybe by the time you come back things will settle down". Harry and Ginny had a great weekend but things kept nagging Harry, but he would continue the path that his feet were on until he found another better one.

Harry got up at 1:00 am and gathered his stuff. Ginny heard him moving around got up to see what was happening. "What are you doing up at 1 AM Harry?"

"I am worried about everything that is going on, I am going to start being less predictable. You should do the same, it will make any attacks on us harder to plan". Ginny wondered if Harry was going overboard but knew he was a survivor and had good instincts.

"OK, I will vary my route and times, but if I am going to do that I want a mirror call every night".

"You have a deal. Keep your ears open and if there are problems get out of here and go home, there is nothing here that we can't replace except for you".

She kissed Harry and he used the port key. Harry landed at the base of a stepped pyramid, he moved over to the edge of the jungle and set up in a bush with spells to protect him from bugs, animals and most of all humans.

Harry slept and was awoken by people showing up. "If he shows up on time we will be able to take care of him before the Aztecs get here. Harry stayed hidden and waited, his time to portkey in passed and the people waiting got nervous and left. Shortly after the true welcoming party came.

'When they arrived they checked for others and found the signs of the previous welcoming party, "They were here but there doesn't seem to have been a struggle, he must just be late. Though he could have gone with them willingly not knowing they were dark". This came from a wizened old wizard, that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, even though he was an Aztec,

A younger wizard spoke up, "Or he was dark and went willingly, you have heard the rumors".

"No, he is not dark but I think he may be confused right now, I feel his confusion even now. Harry will you please show yourself?"

Harry took off his cloak and removed the charms against humans. "Good spell work Harry. How long have you been here?"

"Several hours, long enough to sit in this bush and watch the previous welcoming party come and go".

"You really are beginning not to trust people, that is a good thing in this day and age".

"Grandfather! you should not speak this way".

"I will speak as I please, I have lived most of my life in peace and freedom and will continue to do so till I pass to the great beyond. Mr. Potter many are afraid of saying things but I am old, I have spent 150 years on this earth and will not be cowed by anything at this time in my life".

"Please, call me Harry and how should I address all of you?"

"You may call me Grandfather almost everyone does. This is James, the son of my youngest brother, and the young man there is Robert. We are glad to see you avoided problems and didn't cross the previous welcoming party. You seem well aged for such a young man".

"War and betrayal does that to a person and I have known both since I was born".

"We followed your war and my old cousin Almbus kept me advised of you and the war".

Harry traveled to what would look like ruins at the mouth of a large cave but was actually a modern wizard city. Harry was amazed that almost all the city was gold. "Welcome to what the Spanish called El Dorado, we call it home".

Harry was taken to a large hotel in the city and settled into a room. That night he was welcomed into the home of Grandfather. When asked he was told there were almost 50,000 wizards here, that was about the population of wizards in all of Britain after the wars.

A/N: Runescape had a double xp weekend so I kind of did it instead of my writting of this story. I am giving you this short chapter as the it will be a few more days before I can get back to writing and I don't want to wait too long.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still remain at my desk at work, so I guess I still don't own Harry Potter or his world, and make no money from it.

Harry spent a relaxing evening with Grandfather's family and then went back to the hotel, the next morning, he had been told that he would be given a tour of the city and introduced to the people who would assist him in learning Aztec magic. Harry had noticed many people were sort of nervous around him, that evening and kept trying to keep him away from Grandfather.

Harry awoke before dawn and found food waiting for him on his balcony. He sat and ate some maize porridge with honey and milk on it and hot coffee. As he sat there the sun came up over the city, the gold gleamed on all the buildings and Harry wondered how they could afford all the gold it took to build this city. Harry watched the sun come up and wished Ginny was here with him, he missed her so much and their last break together was so short. He was headed to Hawaii next maybe he could get her to go. After Hawaii it was back to Britain and he could finally Marry Ginny and have the life they wanted.

As Harry went back into the room a house elf popped in and took the dishes away. Harry put his hand on the wall as he entered the room and realized it was not gold but shiny gold colored rock. Thinking back of how people had looked for this city for years Harry realized there was a good reason it was never found, all the spells kept muggles away.

Harry ran his hand across the rock that made the wall, it felt warm and alive not like normal stone. He had heard that Hogwarts had some sort of magical life to it and he knew he could feel it in the stone there but that stone was cold. The stone here was warm and inviting though the air was chilly this morning, there was a life pulsing through it.

Harry was so far into thought that the knock at the door startled him. It was Grandfather and a man by the name of Quauhtli. Grandfather spoke, "I hear you have eaten but I see you are not ready to go yet. We will meet you down in the lobby in say an hour".

"That would be great, I will grab a quick shower and be down".

"It is no big hurry, just come down when you are ready".

"It was nice to meet you Harry, I look forward to working with you, see you down stairs". The voice that came out of the young man was a deep baritone not at all what Harry had expected from the short skinny young man, but the voice was as warm as the smile he had on his face.

After Harry had showered and dressed for the day he went to the lobby where he met his guides for the day. "I am confused a bit about something. We are close to Machu Picchu, isn't that an Inca city but I was told I would be going to the Aztec state?"

The young man spoke up. "You are right Harry, to an extent, we are in the area that was the Incan empire. The thing is just as today the wizard borders don't match that of the normals countries. The Inca, Myan and Aztec cultures lived together here, just as now this city was hidden from the normal world, just as the others in the Americas are, here you will find people from all 3 civilizations. This city is the oldest in the Americas, it predates all the normal civilizations. Some say the original inhabitants came from Atlantis".

Grandfather had a smile on his face. "Harry there's more to you than a typical wizard, much more than a normal European wizard. I hate to say it but most magic people from the old world don't care about anything but their way of doing things. Almbus always fretted that so much was lost when we closed our minds".

"You knew Professor Dumbledore well?"  
>"Yes, we spent quite a lot of time together when we were young and kept in touch until his death. From what I heard you were there when he was killed".<p>

"Yes, but he had planned it. He knew he was dying from a curse that was on a ring he had put on, Professor Snape had extended his life so he could try and complete the end of Voldemort". Harry saw the old man shiver at the name, "You can't be bothered by the name can you?'

"I fought by my cousins side in the first war and know how evil, He who must not be named was, Unlike you and my cousin are braver than I am".

"That is not it, I killed Voldemort and still people fear his name. This time he is dead no two ways about it, but I faced him and was taught by Professor Dumbledore not to fear a name, that is what old snake face would have wanted. I won't let him scare me, I never did fear him but I knew he hated me and wanted to kill me. It wasn't being brave it was just facing facts. Bravery is not the absence of fear it, it is the fortitude to face that fear".

"Once again Mr. Potter, your grasp of things and insight surprises me. For one so young you have great wisdom".

Harry changed the subject, "Is all the city made out of this gold colored stone? It feels alive when you touch it. Hogwarts is alive but the stone is cold, it can change itself and has a aura about it that makes it welcoming. The stone here feels alive and is warm".

"Hogwarts has not existed as long as this city, over time magic places like Hogwarts and this city absorb magical energy that bleeds off of wizards and witches, it also takes in the power of those that die in or around it. Being as we have more people here we have more ambient power and more of the power released on death. The soul does not take the magical power with it after death, otherwise ghosts would be able to do magic".

The younger man stepped in, "Some of the buildings do have gold leaf on the walls, those are the oldest buildings, the gold stone building were created by the city as they were needed. Let's go to the city museum and you can learn much more there by wandering around and reading than from us".

Harry spent the morning at the museum, it was fascinating, it covered all the ancient civilizations of the area, all the information that was known about the origins of the city that were known for certain, and the myths that may or may not be true of what was not known.

After a lunch at a local open air cantina he was shown around the city. The city was clean and sparkling. Harry found out that not all of the buildings were gold some were silver and some were the color of gemstones and just as sparkly. By supper time Harry had the layout of the city. He had been shown an old temple that had seemed to call to him. He was told that it was the oldest thing in the city. No one had entered it in known history as it had traps and was a maze inside. Harry was exhausted and fell right to sleep after a late supper.

"Hello, Harry".

"Professor Dumbledore, I am glad you still are in touch with me, I feel safer knowing you and everyone is there".

"Glad to hear that my boy. I see you met Cherruvue".

"Who?"

"He told you to call him Grandfather".

"Yes, he is very nice and seems really smart as well".

"He is and you can trust him. He was my closest relative, sadly closer than my own brother after the incident with where my sister died". Dumbledore looked sad, "Though she is good here, I just wish I would have been on better terms with my brother. Well no sense in crying over spent potions. Harry, sometime in the near future you will be drawn to the old temple, follow it, but be careful not to go to soon. Learn what they have to teach you first. Good luck my boy, we will talk later".

Harry awoke it was still dark, "Mr. Potter would like a midnight snack?" Harry jumped at the question from the house elf.

"How did you know to come?"

"We have small rooms just off of each of the suites here, there is a charm that allows us to know when the occupant is awake".

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Juan".

"Well, Juan, I could use a drink and maybe a sandwich".

"Right away sir, is turkey and cheddar ok for the sandwich, the cooks just finished roasting turkeys for the special today".

"That would be fine".

The elf popped away and was quickly back with a turkey sandwich on sweet wheat bread and a pitcher of some tropical juice drink. Harry had thanked the elf and bit into the sandwich when the elf asked, "Will that be all sir?", why did people always ask questions when your mouth was full, Harry just nodded in the affirmative.

Harry thought that this was the best sandwich he had ever had and the drink was wonderful. When he had finished he went back to bed and awoke to eat and watch the sunrise again, he would never get tired of this, a couple of years ago he thought he would never see another one, he just wished Ginny was here to see it with him. It hurt not having her by his side, and who knew how long it would take him to learn what he needed here. At least she would go with him to his next assignment, they would really enjoy that.

Harry showered and dressed and went to the building he was to do his training. They tested him all morning, he was never so glad for his lunch break. After lunch he was quizzed on only was he magically and physically exhausted by the end of the day he head hurt. That night was a party at Grandfather's celebrating 150 years of marriage to his wife. Harry told the house elf that he was going to take a nap and to wake him in time to get ready.

When the elf woke him he seemed nervous, "What is wrong Juan".

"Juan does not want to insult Harry Potter but you stink".

"Harry wasn't sure how to take this, no house elf had ever not liked him, what had he done to make the elf mad. "You need shower Mr. Potter. I will get it started for you".

Harry had to laugh at himself, did he really worry that much about what people thought. He knew the answer to that, yes. He had just proved it by his reaction to Juan.

Harry showered and when he got out he found bright clothing waiting for him. "Juan where did these cloths come from?"

"Grandfather brought them, he said you didn't have decent party cloths".

Harry got dressed and went to the party. Getting home late in a good mood Harry tried to use the mirror to get Ginny but she must have already been asleep, so Harry went to bed to sweet dreams.

The next day it was explained to Harry that there was not much practical magic that he could be taught here but there were more intricate things he could learn. Over the next few days he learned that all runes came from 3 basic roots, and those three had roots in the original rune language, just as in truth all spoken language was derived from the original language that was lost at the tower of babel. Harry was shown runes he had learned and some he had not and then the rune trail back to one of the original 3 base rune languages. Harry began to be able to take a rune from one and draw the others, even the ones he didn't know because the variations followed a pattern, before long, Harry knew or could guess all the runes put in front of him and which language they came from, and draw them back to the original base class.

Harry was also shown how to craft spells by using the 3 original spoken language bases and understand any of the derivative languages of the bases. It was a different way of thinking and using what he knew to figure out what he didn't.

The last thing he was taught was how to craft potions, in different forms, the way he was taught all this made it much more clear how to do it. He was sure he could pass his mastery of any of these skills now.

After several weeks Harry showed up for class and was told he was done and to pack he gear and return to Washington D.C. Harry left and as he walked past the old temple he could feel it calling him stronger than ever so he went up to the door, which opened at his approach. After Harry entered the door closed and shut out all light. Harry lit his wand and checked the door it was locked.  
>Harry grabbed a torch out of a wall hanger and checked it was ready to go. Harry moved cautiously forward, every so often he would see the runes that made up traps and also he used a spell to show all the tripwires and triggers for other traps. Finally Harry made it to the center of the temple, opening the great doors he stepped into a well lit room.<p>

"Hello, Harry. My name is Chasca, I have waited many centuries for you to come. I was one of the original inhabitants of this city. We moved here after our nation was destroyed, you know it as Atlantis. Come in and sit".

Harry could feel power pulse from the floor. "I am not sure it is safe for me to enter this room".

"You are safe son of Atlantis, yes Harry, you had ancestors that were my friends before we were forced to flee. Harry I know you have heard the prophecy that you are now under. If you finish it you can come back here at any time". Then to someone Harry could not see but he was sure it wasn't for him, "Show yourselves". Harry's mouth dropped open all of his dead loved ones came forward. This is a place that heaven and earth are close, you can come talk to them as long as they wish to come. But it will only be safe if you complete the job you have appropriately. Your exit is there". The ghost pointed to a window high in the wall.

Harry changed to his eagle form and flew up and out the window. He landed on the brick patio in front of the temple. Grandfather came running up. "Harry, I just saw you come out of the temple. No one has been in that temple in recorded history. when did you change clothes".

"I haven't these are the same ones I was wearing when I went to class this morning and was told I am done and go back to D.C."

"Quick, Harry move over here". They quickly moved behind a wall, just then Harry heard himself walk by, talking to his instructor about what they were going to do today, except that had happened two days ago.

"I am two days in the past!"

"I was wondering how long you had been sent. Here take this portkey and go back to D.C. don't tell or see anyone except Ginny until the time you would have arrived in two days, we will pack and send your gear then. This is a sacred hawk necklace. It has special powers, but they will not work unless you find them out yourself. I have also made it a port key from here to your apartment in D.C. it will also transport you back here if needed". Grandfather put it around Harry's neck and had Harry activate it, instead of the usual blue glow it was a bright yellow flash and Harry was in the apartment. There had been no spinning he was just instantly there.

A/N: OK last time it was a short installment, this one is the longest I have written for this fic. I wanted to finish this and it stretched much longer than I had planned. This is one of those chapters that started out as one chapter and turned into two and this last one is a long one. One thing is you are getting it early. Tomorrow I am going to "The Hunger Games", with my family and I have my wife's birthday on Sunday so it is good that I got this done early.

Thanks for the reviews and faves people have done on this and my other story. This one will be much longer than my other one. There is still a lot of ground to cover, but things will shift into high gear here soon. Thanks for reading Jim


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still working same job so no I don't own Harry, or his world and make no money off writing this story.

Harry preferred this type of portkey and decided he needed to go back and learn how to make them. He also wondered what special powers were in the charm. Harry studied the runes on the hawk and beads, he could see they were a mix of old and new. Several types of runes all almost so small that he could not read them made up the details of the Hawk. The beads were newer and when Harry read them he figured out that is how the portkey worked, it was not a normal portkey spell, but a rune spell but couldn't figure out how the destination was set.

Harry could hear Ginny in the shower singing, so he sat down and pulled out "Advanced Runes a Practical Guide", and looked into the portkey runes. The book didn't even mention that it was possible. Harry wrote them down and then his translation, He then began work on the Hawk, that is when he heard the scream and was hit by the spell. Bat boggies all over him, Harry fell to the ground and saw Ginny run to her bedroom with nothing on, Harry dug out his wand and did the counter hex. By the time Harry had recovered a very angry Ginny came out or the bedroom in a robe, her resemblance to a wet hen was apparent.

"Harry James Potter", Harry knew he was in trouble, "How could you come home and not let me know you were here". Harry was reminded of an older redheaded witch yelling at Ginny's older brothers, he had to smile. "Wipe that smile off your face".

Harry held up his hands, "I'm sorry, I can't quit smiling, I just saw heaven". Harry just had time to dodge another hex as he started laughing and hit Ginny with a tickling hex. Moving quickly he grabbed her wand and released her from the hex.

"Harry Potter, you are evil". Harry could tell that she was no longer upset because the smile she had on now was not caused by his hex. He reached down and took her hand to lift her off the floor and instead found himself pulled down into a kiss. "What are you doing here you were not supposed to be here till Friday?"

"I'm not here I am still down south, but I am here". Ginny gave him a strange look. "I went into a temple that no one had been able to enter in recorded history. When I came out I was two days in the past, so I am living today and tomorrow and part of Friday over again".

"So we get two more days. Yes, we do".

"How did you get in this place has wards against, apperation and portkeys and has alarms I set up on the doors, and windows".

"I broke through the wall". Ginny quickly looked around at the walls. "I am just kidding, I actually potkeyed in with a special portkey".

"How could it bypass the wards?"

"I don't know, I was trying to figure it all out before someone hit me with the bat boggie hex". Ginny looked sheepish. "By the way good job on that hex".

Ginny laughed in a way that made Harry warm all over. "Let me get dressed and we will go out for supper".

Harry remembered there was a time difference. "I really shouldn't be here till Friday".

"Don't worry, where we are going no one will know you".

Ginny came out in jeans and a shirt. "We will go to Chicago and have supper. I called into work for tomorrow, I will go in on Friday and you will be here at noon to do your report and then we are off to Hawaii, you have some vacation coming and then can do your training, after that it is back to the Burrow so we can get our wedding underway".

"You just have this all planned out don't you". Harry didn't want to let her know that he had more to accomplish than just training, he just wasn't sure what it was yet or how long it would take. Harry could be pretty dense sometimes, but he knew there were problems with the American government, and that he would somehow be involved in fixing it but that didn't make it a good thing. This whole thing would put Ginny in a danger and even though he told her he would cool the hero thing, both she and he knew he couldn't.

Harry and Ginny spent went to supper and saw a baseball game, not nearly as exciting as Quiditch. They then spent the night at a nice hotel, while they were there they went swimming and then off to bed for a good night sleep. The next day they went to Lincoln park zoo, the Museum of Science and Industry, and Shedd Aquarium, and finished the night at Adler Planetarium for a star party.

The next morning Harry used the Hawk portkey to transport them back. "You are right Harry, that is much better than the normal portkeys". Ginny went on to work and Harry continued his work on the runes on the hawk.

Just before noon Harry used the portkey to his office. "Mr. Potter, welcome back. You are to do your report, then I understand you have two weeks vacation coming, go where you wish and go to Hawaii. Report back when you are done and then you can go back to England". The man who had been waiting in Harry's office spun on his heels and was gone.

"Not exactly friendly", Harry said under his breath. Harry finished his report and portkeyed back to the apartment with the normal one. Harry didn't want people to know he had the other. Harry had deciphered the portkey spell and found he could redirect it with simple magic but the portkey's magic was all in the runes. He also found out that there was a rune shield spell on the hawk that only protected the wearer from magic that was used to harm them. The runes were written into a web on the hawk Harry had a large parchment that was a meter on each side with the web of runes written. It was charmed so that except for Harry no one could see the runes. The spells were woven together and you had to follow the trace through the web to figure out what they did,

Ginny was home and they packed and headed to the airport. They would fly to Hawaii due to the distance and they didn't have the knowledge to create that type of long distance port key. After a long flight Harry and Ginny arrived in Hawaii, grabbing their bags at baggage claim, they rented a car and went to the Outrigger hotel.

Changing into bathing suits they headed to Hanauma bay, the fish were brilliant colors, Harry and Ginny had only seen things like this on TV shows and pictures. After sunbathing on the beach till just before sunset they went to Parks Asian American restaurant in Kailua, then returned to Waikiki for some dancing.

After his two weeks of vacation was done Harry headed off up to the Pali lookout to meet his local contact. Ginny would stay in Hawaii with him as Washington was so far away, but she was to report to the consulate for work. She was looking forward to getting headed back to England and becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. When she arrived at the building she could feel the prickle of dark magic having been used recently. The guard at the gate was just staring with a glazed look, she stepped inside the gate and pulled her wand,just as a spell just missed where she had been standing. Two quick stunners caught two black robed figures and dropped them to the ground. Ginny threw up a shield just as an overpowered bludger hit it shattering it but stopping the spell. Ginny switched to a dueling shield as it was stronger but she had to position it in front of oncoming spells. Ginny shot a series bludger at the figure that had targeted her, their shield held for the first but the second and third caught them in the stomach and head. Ginny deflected a stunner and shot back a cutting curse which hit the figures arm taking it off at the elbow. Ginny heard people running in through the gate. Ginny dived out of the way as a spell shot at her from the front, knowing soon there would be some from behind her. Instead as she fired off rapid spells at the 3 remaining wizards spells from the gate joined hers. Then several wizards in dark robes came out of the door. Caught in a crossfire between Ginny, the people at the gate and people in the consulate. The dark wizards fell, apperated or portkeyed away. Ginny peered out from behind the pillar she was using for cover to see consulate security personnel checking the fallen dark wizards and was surprised to see Lavender and Parvati. "What are you too doing here?"

"We are over here doing internships. Parvati's dad got us the jobs. We are just clerical but it is a foot into the door of the foreign service".

"Parvati, take Ms. Weasley in and have her burn treated". Ginny looked at her left arm and saw a black and red streak about 2 inches wide starting at her wrist and exiting at an angle at the elbow. She must have caught a fireball across the back of her arm while she was fighting and didn't notice. The thing was, now she did feel it and the smell of charred flesh made her sick to her stomach. She went in and had the wound healed, luckily it was only a common curse not a dark one. She wasn't happy she had a nice tan now she had a white streak on her arm. She had no reason to worry about Harry but where there were dark forces they were usually after her golden boy.

A/N: Couldn't let Harry have all the fun could I? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter especially those who are Ginny fans. Hope you all enjoyed this, next chapter we are back to Harry but the dark forces are getting antsy.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or his world.

Harry met Ilima in the parking lot of the lookout. He felt something was wrong. "You must be Harry Potter, it is an honor to meet you. Here take this pack and follow me. We have to hike to the entrance to our main government facility, no roads and all magic transport is blocked. When the norms were building H3 we tried to block them from building where they wanted, because it made us move what was one of our facilities. We tried ghosts and everything but it didn't work well and we couldn't just use repulsion type spells as that didn't change the planners route".

Harry nodded and followed the woman down a trail that he could tell was not visible to the norms, Ilima just kept rattling on and on, Harry wished he was back with Ginny. This thought brought a bad feeling. After an hour hiking, they reached the entrance of a lava tube. Ilima had talked the whole time, Harry had managed an uh huh once in awhile but not often. Harry learned a lot on the way though.

Harry would not be learning much as far as spells or runes, he knew most of the spells from his other learning, the Hawaiians only had 6, runes 5 elemental and one control, but they did totem magic. Harry had never even heard of totem magic. Harry quickly learned the runes and could deftly carve them, the spells were basic as the Hawaiian people didn't have much need for them.

Harry was shown several totems and began to carve the first one of his own, it was a totem of protection. When he was done he was introduced to a man that barely came up to his waste. "This is Eleu, he is the chief of the menehune. He is the guide of all things magical here. He will grade your totem to see if we should add magic to it".

Eleu took the totem but didn't even look at it. "Harry Potter leave here, you are needed elsewhere, meet me tomorrow, at sunset, I have special training for you, now go to the redhead she is in need of you. Be gone". With that Harry was back at his room. "Harry Potter, your totem is complete, give it to the one who holds Your heart", Harry heard in his head.

"Wait am I to go to regular training?"

"No, take care of your ke aloha".

Harry called out to Ginny she was not there she had to be at the consulate. Harry apperated there, only to see bodies being removed under disillusion spells. Harry felt his gut clench as he entered. "Who is in charge here?", no one answered. "I SAID WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE?", grabbing the closest man to him and spinning him around. The man had his wand in his hand but by the time he had turned it was in Harry's Hand.

"What are you doing?", the man yelled.

"I asked you who is in charge here".

"If you don't know you shouldn't be here, security!"

Harry turned with wands in hand, he had both the death stick and his elemental wand, to face security, this would not be pretty, he hated the idea of hurting security. "Stop! This is Harry Potter, I have seen him in action he could have dropped you before you knew what was happening if he wanted too. I saw him take on dark wizards at stonehenge, little more than a year ago, and he stopped Voldermort. Come Mr. Potter, Ginny is in here". Harry recognized a man he had fought beside taking down a group of wanna be Voldermorts, but now he was missing an arm and had a long scar on his face.

"Thank you, I didn't fancy hexing those 3 men, they were just doing their job".

"Before we get to Ginny, I need to let you know there was an attack on the consulate today. We are moving Ginny and you into rooms here. Under truth potion they said they were after Ginny to use against you, Ginny doesn't know this".

"Why are they after me, I am leaving after training here".

"There are wizards and witches here in the Americas that believe that you are going to fix a problem they have. I can't tell you about it or it will endanger our people in America, so don't ask. Just finish your training and go home, don't pull your hero thing here".

"I don't have a hero thing! It was Voldermort or me, then I had to get to the end of the deal after that so I could have my life back. I am so tired of people saying I have a hero thing. I even thought I did myself but then I realize I have done everything I have done for me". Harry was red in the face and the man smiled.

"Just remember, you are part of the British magical government and it could cause a international incident if you do it while you are here and employed by us. That doesn't mean that you couldn't get help from people you know with the government".

Harry felt the man was trying to tell him that if he did something stupid to resign first and that he would still get help if he needed it. The thing was Harry had no intention of doing anything that would get him into trouble, he just wanted to finish his training and go home.

They entered a room that was the first room of the clinic, Harry was worried until he saw Ginny working on a injured man, she saw him and smiled. Harry went to talk to her, she said she would explain later and that he should help the wounded. Harry went to the head healer and offered his assistance and spent the next 4 hours casting healing spells and giving potions. After the patients were taken care of, the head of security came to Harry. "I can't spare the men but I need you to take Ginny and go and get all your belongings you are to move into the VIP quarters here in the consulate".

"I will just go myself".

"No, strength in numbers but I don't have the numbers to send with you. I sent two of my men to retrieve your stuff and they were stopped by your wards, now we have two more patients. Good wards by the way".

"Thanks, and I will grab Ginny and go".

Harry and Ginny retrieved their possessions and returned to the consulate. Harry was worried about Ginny, but she reassured him that she was fine and that it was a light spell not dark that would be more of a problem healing. Ginny wasn't her normal self, she became quiet and withdrawn. After supper Ginny went to her room and wouldn't talk to Harry.

She seemed to be her old self at breakfast, the consulate general didn't want them to leave the grounds but Ginny insisted that they go to Bellows beach, Harry remembered the totem and gave it to Ginny and made her promise to keep it on at all times.

Arriving at the beach Harry was amazed after passing through the pine trees they, he was on the most beautiful white sands beach with clear blue water. They had lunch on the beach Harry was laying watching Ginny play in the surf when a man pulled a gun and aimed at Harry. A marine from tackled the man and another grabbed the gun. Ginny came running up, it was strange trying to explain what had happened to the police, as Harry had no idea why it had happened. The man with the gun was just sitting and babbling, he was taken away for a mental evaluation. Harry and Ginny went to a bar and had a couple of drinks then apperated back to the apperation point for their rooms, after going through the checkpoint they went to their rooms.

An hour before sunset Harry left for the special training. When he arrived at Pali lookout Eleu met him, took his hand and they were instantly in a cave somewhere. "Harry, here is material to make another totem please select it and make something you would like Harry made a weasel, thinking of Ginny.

"Harry anything we start tonight must be done by sunrise or it can never be finished. Harry finished the weasel and Eleu looked at it and went over the types of magic to make them different types of totems. Harry made his totem into a communication totem. Harry mastered this magic just as the sun broke the plain of the pacific. Harry returned to his room it was a little before 6 in the morning. He crawled into bed and started to fall asleep.

Later Harry heard his door open, his wands were in his hands and he felt the covers pull back and someone climb into the bed. "Harry you awake?"

"Yes, Ginny you shouldn't be in here".

"I just needed to be near you, in the last couple of days, I have been attacked and you were almost shot. I can't stand the idea of being without you. You are everything that I always wanted, I knew the first time I saw you that we were meant to be together, but this is too much. What would I do if I lost you?"

"Ginny, we never know what is going to happen, we just need to take care of ourselves, back each other up and enjoy the time we have". Harry could feel her breath on the back of his neck as she kissed it, got out of the bed and left his room.

He heard her say before the door closed "You have always been a rock and we will always be together".

A/N: Hope you all like this one, I kind of delved into the relationship thing again and I had to throw in the Marine thing as a salute to my brothers stationed in Hawaii. During my six years in the Marines and other trips I have done, Bellows is the most beautiful beach I have ever seen and I know that it is frequented by Marines so I picked it for the this beach. I spent 4 years on Oahu off and on while stationed at Kaneohe Marine Corps Station with 1st battalion 12 Marines. This would have taken place like 10 years after I left from there so things could have changed but I enjoy using things I know in these stories.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Harry, he is still JKR's slave.

When Harry awoke Ginny was working and after his shower, a house elf appeared with a large breakfast and a note;

Harry,

Please meet me in my office.

Love, Ginny.

Harry had a small problem with this, and that was he didn't know where Ginny's office was located. Harry ate the breakfast and headed down to look for Ginny's office, after an hour of getting different directions from everyone that he met he was approached by the head of security. "I am sorry Harry, I should have found you before, the people here have been charmed to give wrong directions to Ginny's office. After the breach of security we thought it best to add some extra security. We have also set up a notice me not charm on her office, if you don't know it was there you would miss it. Let me show you then you will be able to see it and your brain will recognize that the room exists". The security officer took Harry to see Ginny.

"Ginny, I have all day then I have to go back to train tonight at sundown". Here take this Harry gave her the totem he had completed himself. "I made this one totally myself". Harry handed her the totem and it came alive in her hand. Looking at her then to Harry. "If you tell it to come to me with a message it will do it. From what Eleu told me it can get though any type of barrier, Physical or magical".

"Thank you Harry, this makes me feel better". She put the totem chain around her neck and tucked the little creature into her shirt, and giggled. "It is tickling me". Harry and Ginny went to lunch in the cafeteria, after lunch Ginny took off to her office and Harry went back and carved and charged each of the types of totems that could be made. After a nice supper in their sitting room, Harry left for training.

"Harry Potter aloha, I feel the presence of many totems". Harry showed them to Eleu, "These are masterworks, I only have one thing left for you". Eleu had Harry sit down, then placed several items in front of him. "Harry pick one material to make your spirit totem".

"Am I to do it just by feel".

"Yes".

Harry reached out and felt a large triangle with jagged edges, It didn't feel right, he picked his way through the items. He settled on a smooth stone. "Don't take off your blindfold, let your mind take over and mold the item, just clear your mind".

"You sound like Professor Snape, trying to teach me how to shield my mind".

"I feel you have conflicting feelings about this man. You must let it go and clear your mind. Now just let your mind wonder don't stop and think just let it roam. The last step and this may take awhile, let your magic free into the material in your hand".

Harry didn't think clearing his mind would be hard but letting his magic free at the same time was almost more than he thought he could do. After a few minutes he was sweating though his shirt. After an hour Harry was exhausted but continued to work on it. Eleu was silent. After two hours was just ready to give in and relaxed at his decision to do so. That is what triggered it he knew he couldn't keep it up and so decided not to keep pushing. He felt the power go from his hand and into the item he was holding, it became cool and warm at the same time. He felt it shifting in his hand, but held it loosely. The energy drain seemed to go on for hours and Harry was worried the sun would rise and it would have been wasted. Finally the power stopped and Harry fell back unconscious. When Harry awoke he was back in his room, around his neck was a strange totem with a wolf, an eagle, a dolphin, a phoenix, and a dragon all merging and wrapping around each other. It was hard to see where they really merged, they all seemed separate and all the same. Harry was told Eleu brought him back and he was done with his training and would be back that evening but Harry was done with training but Eleu needed to talk to him before he left the island.

Harry got up his legs feeling spongy, he made his way to the shower. Several house elves were waiting when he came were all smiling big, even for a house elves. The breakfast they brought contained all his favorites. Harry noticed that they were more enthusiastic than normal. they even laughed as they served him, Harry had never heard an elf laugh.

Soon Ginny was up and came out to eat dressed in her swimsuit and a wrap. "I was worried you would sleep late but I heard the elves so I knew you were up", the elves had become more subdued when Ginny came out. "Do you feel up to a beach trip today as it is Saturday and it will be one of our last here the way it sounds".

"I am weak but I seeing you dressed like that how could I turn you down. I feel better since I ate".

"The consulate is insisting we have body guards with us but I really can't blame them, can't afford to have Harry Potter or his girlfriend hurt, you are out at home everyone remembers and no one died".

"We are free to go home, that is awesome. When do we leave?"

"I have to stay here for till next week then we will need to go back to the embassy and tie up loose ends".

Ginny had the house elves put together a picnic basket, with enough for Harry, their two guards and herself. They then took a consulate car to Sunset beach. After a day in the sun with a wonderful lunch, The guards stood around and were very noticeable, they told Harry that there were wizard sharpshooters watching them at all times. When they had enough sun and surf they headed back to the consulate. On the way back the guards got messages to secure Harry and Ginny somewhere safe and get back to the consulate as they were under attack. They dropped Harry and Ginny at Pearlridge mall. "Ginny you stay here I am going to go and lend a hand".

"And you really think I am going to stay here, while you are risking your life".

Harry looked at Ginny and threw up his hands. "Stay close". With that Harry grabbed her hand spun on the spot and apperated to a location a couple of blocks from the consulate, Harry could hear the pulsed of both dark and light magic from here Harry and Ginny ran down the street, Harry reached into his backpack pulled out his father's cloak and covered Ginny and disillusioned himself. As they came around the corner Harry saw that the consulate was better prepared, the defenders were behind barricades, the men who were thier escort earlier in the day were laying on the pavement. Both of these men looked dead but looking closer Harry could see they were still breathing if just barely. A stray spell came in between Harry and Ginny, Harry grabbed her and moved her to a spot she could shoot spells from but was protected somewhat from return fire, and could escape if needed. Harry moved around to the other flank of the enemy, Ginny waited till he fired the first shot so he could be in position. The dark wizards didn't realize that they were flanked until 6 or 7 were laying on the ground. Harry used both wands and was firing rapid fire. Ginny took down 3 men before they started firing back. Harry dropped his disillusionment charm to draw their fire. Harry kept it up even though the wands in his hands were growing hot.

The dark wizards were well disciplined, a group started shielding the rest, another group focused on Harry and Ginny and the rest stayed focused on the consulate. Ginny had worked over to Harry and was now shielding him while, concentrated on the attackers. A spell broke the shield Ginny had put up and caught Harry on the shoulder, a loud snap could be heard, Harry dropped the death stick. "Use that wand". Ginny picked it up and could the feel was wrong, but quickly it recognized her as one Harry said was allowed to use it. Harry dropped 3 more with his elemental wand. Another curse got past Ginny's shield but Harry dodged it, but lost his balance and was hit by no less than 3 spells and fell. Ginny screamed, a spectral wolf, eagle, Dragon and phoenix shot from Harry's totem and charged the dark wizards. Though they were not real the damage they did was real enough. When the remaining dark wizards escaped even they were covered in blood and gore.

Ginny quickly checked Harry he was barely breathing. Yelling for help a medic came to him then had two men move him to the infirmary. When Harry was settled in Ginny came to visit, Harry was unconscious for almost a week. Ginny was worried that Harry would not come out of it. The longer Harry was unconscious the more worried Ginny became. Ginny was sitting holding Harry's hand crying she had talked to everyone on the mirror and they all wanted to come but she told them not too, she felt it was too dangerous. She had received support from her friends who were here but she was so worried about Harry. As she cried and held his hand in his darkening room she felt him squeeze her hand.

Harry looked at his loving girlfriend, "Can I get something to drink and maybe a little food". Ginny sent an elf to get some ice water and called the mediwizard to see what was ok for Harry to eat.

While Harry was recovering they traveled to an isolated beach several times on their last full day in Hawaii they were at the beach, a child got sucked into a rip tide. Harry jumped into the water and sped after the child, suddenly Harry was different, he had no arms instead he had flippers and he leapt out of the water and and was soon at the child's side. Harry slid under the child and let the her ride on his back, when he got close to the beach the parents came out and grabbed the girl. Harry became the center of attention. When Ginny whispered that they should go Harry headed out to sea then down the beach where he was able to change unseen, He then returned to Ginny and back to the consulate.

Eleu was waiting for Harry, Harry told him about his new form.

"Harry, I believe you carry an elemental wand do you not?"

"Yes, I do".

"There is also a thing called an elemental wizard. There are 5 elements in the magical world, Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Magic. The elemental wizard are very rare, and have 6 forms one or each element and human. There is only maybe one in every 100 years or more. I believe you are this elemental wizard. These wizards normally brings in a new era to part of the wizarding world some for better some for worse. I hope you are for the better".

Before Harry could ask even one of his question Eleu was gone. The next day Ginny and Harry were to return to D.C.

A/N: This chapter just doesn't feel right but here you are, hope it is good and you enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : You know the drill by now.

Harry and Ginny made it back to their apartment late at night, they had traveled by plane in order to stretch it out a bit, they were exhausted when they got home and after a quick kiss they were both in their beds and fast asleep. In the middle of the night a shining rabbit came and woke up Harry, "Harry, this is Frank meet me at the Marine memorial at noon. Don't tell or bring anyone".

After breakfast Ginny went to her office at the embassy and Harry went to his and wrote his last report in America. They were to leave for England on the 9pm flight, Harry was excited about getting back to England and his family and friends, they even remembered him now. He became a bit melancholy at the thought of family, he really had none. His godfather was dead, but the Weasley's were as close to a family as a person could have without sharing blood ties.

At noon Harry headed to the Marine memorial. It was strange how everyone thought it was the WW II memorial but soon there would be one for all those who had fought the second great war.

Frank was standing looking at the memorial and Harry walked up a little way away from him and pretended to take a picture. "You know I have lived here in DC for a year and haven't really seen much of it".

"Strange how that happens". Frank said, Frank was wearing a good glamor but Harry could see right through it.

"Well it is lunchtime, I think I will grab a sausage roll".

"Are you British?"

"Yes, headed back to England this evening". The two headed in the same direction talking like people who just met, had started chatting and found each other interesting.

"I have always wanted to go to England. Can you tell me about London? I'll buy you a hotdog, best in DC".

"Sure". The men who were following Harry who had been creeping up backed off a bit. Harry realized that they were after Frank and were expecting them to meet. Harry began to tell Frank about London, in between Harry slipped in a spell that would make anyone eavesdropping hear them talking about London.

Frank bought 2 dogs, drinks and chips. "Harry, you are in danger, The president is a dark wizard who has been in power for 20 years. He kills the winner and takes his place after each election. He had massed several other dark lords to back him. Most wizards don't know this here, they are fooled. He sees you as a threat, there is a some sort of prophecy, that you are a danger too him. He has had most of the people you have had close contact with arrested and tried to kill you as well".

"So he is behind all that attacks".

"Yeah, and many that didn't happen due to the resistance. He even attacked the consulate hoping to make it look like terrorists".

'You said he has imprisoned, most of the people who have helped me?"

'Yeah, he has them at Alcatraz. Not a good place to be. I was lucky and escaped with everyones help so I could warn you to leave the country".

"You better leave yoursel".

"I am going to join the resistance, in New Orleans or New take this ring if you need to find us, use this. For the closest resistance unit just say, 'I need help', for me say "I need help from Frank. I need to go. Good luck Harry Potter, go back to England and be safe, we will solve our problems".

"I need to get Ginny back but if you need me let me know, England is not that far".

Harry pulled his wand and cast an illusion where they were and then disillusioned both of them. We have made our company suspicious, we better move. Frank looked and saw the two moving in. The illusion moved one direction and they moved in the other, the followers followed the illusion. They would have a head start before they figured it out.

Harry went to meet Ginny, he would take her back to England and return to help the resistance, he had to help those he had befriended. He really did have a hero thing. Harry got to the restaurant early and got a table and waited for Ginny. When Ginny was 10 minutes late Harry began to worry, he was about to go nuts after a half hour, when she was an hour late he was ready to curse anyone and everyone. Just then a man from the embassy came up. Mr. Potter, I hate to tell you Ginny has been kidnapped. Please come with me".

Harry followed the man to a car and they went to the embassy. He was in shock, they moved Harry into a room at the embassy and placed Ginnys things there as well. Harry picked up Ginny' favorite shirt and held it to his face, and wept. He was the one who had done this, if not for him she wouldn't be in trouble now. "I need help". An Arrow appeared and when Harry moved it disappeared. Harry went outside in the direction the arrow pointed and said again, "I need help", and continued to do this.

After hours of this it was getting dark and Harry was on the almost empty mall. A wizard approached, he was a very large man, his size reminded Harry of Hagrid. The man had power and pushed out his aura, Harry was impressed but it was nothing that bothered him, Harry pushed back, this went on in silence, Harry wasn't even pushing it that hard but the other man was sweating. "OK, OK, you can only be Harry Potter".

"Yes".

"Take my hand we will use a portkey". Harry took out his wand and silently casting a protection spell on himself, he then grabbed the man's wand arm. The man smiled, knowing that he grabbed his arm to give himself a second more if the man was to try and attack him. The man gained a new respect for Harry, he was young but he was incredibly powerful and well trained, most wizards would melt with the power he had thrown at him, this young man pushed back and more and didn't break a sweat.

Harry and the man landed in the dark room, Harry immediately sensed a dozen or so powerful magical people, in the room. He cast a powerful disarming charm and ended up with 13 wands in his hand. He could feel the disbelief in the room. "Harry, can we have our wands back?", it was one of the leaders from the Northwest Territory.

Harry handed the wands back, "Sorry, I felt that you were there and didn't want to take a chance. Things haven't been to safe for me lately".

"We understand, come and eat and we will talk about what you need from us".

Harry cast a spell to check for anything unsafe, his training allowed him to combine spells to make better ones.

"OK, what can the FAW do for you?"

"FAW?"

"Free American Wizards, we are the parent group of the regional resistance. groups, as well as the regional resistance group".

"I need help rescuing Ginny".

"I wish we could help Harry but, one imprisoned woman is not something we can help you with".

Harry grew red in the face, "She is not just some woman!", Harry emphasized each word.

"Harry, wait", the magic was crackling around him, "I understand, they have my wife, we have to save our country. We have to think of the greater good".

Harry chafed at these words. "Harry we can give you information, if you wish to proceed, but we would like for you to join us".

"I would gladly join you, when and if, I free Ginny, but she is my priority. If you can at least give me the information I need, I will save her, then make those who have done this pay".

"Ginny, my wife and about a dozen other hostages of high priority to the president are being held in the hall of records behind Mt. Rushmore. It is impossible to get in there. It has wards and the best defence forces he has available".

"I guess I may need some help".

"Here are the plans for the death star, sorry just trying to lighten the mood, here are the plans for the place including the wards. The defence forces are too hard to chart, they continually change routines and personnel".

"Thank you. I wish you luck in your battle, and if I survive I will be back to help, destroy all those that have crossed me. Those people also include the ones who have taken my friends and their loved ones".

Harry left and returned to the embassy. "Harry the ambassador wants to see you".

Harry was escorted to an office. "Harry we understand that Ginny has been taken, but as a British government employee we can not have you running around doing who knows what? We give citizens all the help we can but, British personnel must behave". He smiled at Harry.

"Fine I resign, Harry conjured a quill and parchment. Scribbling down a quick resignation letter. Harry handed the letter to the ambassador.

"Harry, I am sure the auror service would take you back at anytime. I accept your resignation". Harry felt a cool sensation cross his body as he became a civilian again.

Harry gathered his and Ginny's stuff, stored what he didn't need in a storage unit, he paid for 3 months, if he didn't return for their stuff by then he was dead. He set up wards and a timed spell that would destroy everything if anyone but Ginny, Harry or a approved person tried to remove it.

Harry then settled into a hotel in suburban DC and called for help with his mirror. Twenty four hours later, Harry met with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie. After filling them in they all went to South Dakota, started surveillance and planning. Harry felt they had to move within 48 hours or the they might change the wards.

A/N: Feel a little better about this chapter, hope you enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I live in a small town in flyover country USA so as you may guess I don't own Harry Potter or his World. If it sounds like something you know it belongs to JKR. I only receive the pleasure of writing this and nothing more.

A/N: Question for you all should I start naming my chapters?

Harry had not slept all night, he left the tent and checked on Ron and Hermione who were sitting above the hall of records, they were under disillusion charmes but Harry could see them, located close to the wards set up by their adversaries, Harry could see them cuddled close in the cold night and his heart felt like it had been ripped out, Harry turned and went up the mount to a rock outcropping that was facing east, Harry wished to be back at England, and to be waking to a boring day of planning his wedding with Ginny and Molley.

Harry watched the sun come up and Bill brought a cup of coffee to him. "Sorry we ran into Custer last night but only hit a convenience store, they were out of tea, so we had to settle for coffee". Harry took the warm cup. "I looked at the ward plan you have, it is a nasty set of wards, if we go to break it it is going to set off alarms,. What is worse is that if we breach all the way to the last one it will destroy everyone in that ward. That's the bad news. The good news is we don't have to take them down, we can tunnel through, but we will need someone inside to shut down that last ward as it will go off except for those authorized".

"How do we get someone inside?"

"That I don't know".

"Could we use polyjuice?"

"No, that doesn't change the magical makeup of the person. We can't just pop in either since there is a anti-apperation ward".

"What if we apperated from inside the anti-apperation ward".

"That might work. The wards will still be in place though and I need to see if they detect any magic being used. There are 12 total wards we have to tunnel through, then the last one we need to shut down".

"Harry, sat thinking, "Bill I am telling you this in confidence, will you keep what I am telling you secret?"

"Harry, I have known you long enough to know it is necessary or you wouldn't ask, yes I will keep it".

"After we get Ginny and the others out, I am going to send you all home, but I am going to stay. I have unfinished business here, thing is I may not return, take care of Ginny".

"How do you figure on getting rid of her?"

"I have portkeys for each of you and the prisoners to the burrow, and have a jinx that will keep her away from America for 10 years unless I lift it. It will take away one chip from the dark wizards that are here, then I am going to cut off the head of their organization".

"Harry, I know better than to talk you out of all this. I think after we get this done you should go home. That said I know what happens to people who cross you, and good luck. I will keep your secret, but now we have to get Ginny and the others out. Come on adopted brother and future brother-in-law, that sounds weird, and lets get some breakfast and figure how to get my baby sister and your future wife out of there. I will when we are alone try and talk you out of all of this".

Harry and Bill went back to the tent, Hermione had done her trick just as she had when they were trying to find the horacruxes. This tent was different much roomier and had a heater and a/c unit. Harry got a shower and put on two wrist holsters for his wands, picking up the mystery hawk amulet with the strange runes and his totem.

Percy was on watch and Hermione, Bill and Harry were studying the runes on the ward map, they had to figure out the rest of them. They were on the second day of the 48 hours Harry figured they had.

Harry laid his totem on the table, it began to glow and a image of Ginny appeared. "Harry, I can feel you are close. I don't think there is anyway for you to save me, all magic used anywhere within the ward they have set up, is detected, and the last ward will destroy everyone around. Harry just go home".

"Ginny, I am not going to leave you in there".

"Same old hero, you have till 7 am on Tuesday, they are moving us then and bringing in an army to make sure you don't try anything".

"Ginny have you seen the contol runes?", this from Bill.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Force W is here, we will get you out".

"I think I can do better than tell you hold on". Ginny turned and held something up in front of her but to one side, they could see a sleeping guard and the control runes. Bill quickly wrote them down.

Harry saw the guard move, "YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CRUCIO".

Harry heard Ginny scream and the picture was gone. Harry jumped up and BIll grabbed his arm. "Harry if you run in there you won't make it and if you do everyone will die. I hate to say it but Ginny has had this done to her before, she will handle it".

Harry and Bill began carving runes with a passion. Hermione continued to work on deciphering the ward map. Bill showed Harry the right runes to carve and Harry suggested some changes that would open more than just a physical path but one that could be used to apperate or portkey. They had figured out how to shut down the final ward, but they still had to get in to do that.

Harry took the first night shift and told Ron and Hermione he would wake them, when it was their turn. Harry got into position, he saw the man who had cursed Ginny come out, he had to stop himself from killing him just before the man apperated away just inside of the outermost ward.

Harry pulled out the Hawk amulet and studied the runes, he wondered if some of the powers that he had to discover would get him into the control runes. He began trying to untangle the web of runes, though he had looked at it many times since it was given to him he saw them in a new light, he saw the 3 base languages. Even beyond that there was a unity of the runes. He found one made a bubble of heat around him, another he found a protective bubble. He found one that was extra long, it was hard to read and long, Harry realized it was just before dawn. He repeated the runes and they made no sense. He so wanted to save Ginny and the other people, he repeated the last rune in the series and suddenly he was standing in front of the control runes. He turned and saw Ginny fitfully sleeping, she stirred and looked up and their eyes met, Harry grabbed the totem he had made for her off of the table, then Harry was sitting back on the rock he had been on all night. He looked down to see the man he wanted to curse so bad return just inside the ward. Had he fell asleep and dreamed all this, no he was holding Ginny's totem.

Harry was relieved by Percy and Fred, he walked back stunned, he couldn't risk trying the teleport again. It could be that it pulled him back when the man returned so he wouldn't be found out. But Harry thought he knew the answer, he and part of the area from outside was extended to where he wanted to go, but it could only hold him there for a short time, he wondered how long it would take to recharge, he had till 7am tomorrow to get Ginny and the rest out. Harry deciphered the runes involved in the string Harry was working on when he was teleported.

Harry figured out that the recharge would be done at 4am tomorrow. Harry told Bill of the amulet and when it would be ready. They would assault the wards outside of the Hall of Records entrance after dark. No one ever seemed to come out in the night. They had to time this right, they needed to take down all but the last ward by 4am, then Harry would take down the last one. They figured that the transport group would be there by 5am in order to get things ready to move the prisoners. Also when they hit the guards an alarm was sure to be sounded giving them maybe 10 minutes.

They went over the plan and everyone retired early, but before they did Harry gave each of them a portkey like the one he received in the form of the hawk necklace, he had figured it out and thought maybe they would be safer if the wards went back up. At full dark Harry and Bill started to break the wards. The first 5 outside wards were punctured as planned, the sixth put them behind.

A small group of men apperated into the apperation point, since the wards were still in place just with holes off to the side, the men noticed nothing, not even the two disillusioned men standing in the dark watching them walk into the Hall. One dressed in black robes trimmed in silver and wearing a crown, the president.

Harry and Bill finished the final ward and moved the rest of Assault Team W into position. The next 6 wards would be breached as soon as Harry returned from deactivating and destroying the control runes for the last ward. Bill wanted to do it but Harry refused, he would take care of it and try and take out the guard in the room with the cells while he was at it. Everyone was wearing one of Harry's portkeys and had enough to give one to each prisoner known to be inside, plus more for unplanned visitors.

A/N: OK, a showdown is coming but not all showdowns puts an end to the problem and sometimes people get hurt that we hoped wouldn't. This chapter did cover everything I wanted to finish in chapter 14, of course this is chapter 21. This is the longest story I have written and I am worried it is suffering, if it is let me know, I write for enjoyment and improvement, so it helps to get feed back. The next chapter is going to be a hot one so stay tuned.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: If you have heard it it belongs to JRK, I get nothing from writing this but enjoyment.

A/N: I am going to be trying to write a novel in a month on . I challenge you to try it too. The thing is this fan fiction may be a little slower for the month of June. To write and complete the novel in the month I have to write 1700 words a day. I am not sure I can keep up with that and also get this out weekly but I hope to. This was supposed to be chapter 15 out of 25, Harry just keeps giving me more information to write. Oh well, on to the story.

Harry and Assault team W were outside the last 6 wards, they were wards that would be easy to take down and Bill had the runes ready, he would begin to breach the wards as soon as Harry was gone. Bill had tunneling runes ready to go when he placed the first one it would launch the next to the next ward and so on until the last one that it was to breach was breached. Harry needed to take down the last ward and then they all would move quickly to take on all the guards and since he was there the president.

Harry would settle with the president but now it was more important just to get everyone out. 4 o'clock came and Harry felt the amulet warm against his skin, he tapped Bill. As Bill turned he saw Harry wrap his hand around the amulet and give Bill a thumbs up, and he was gone. Bill signaled Hermione to go and place their own anti-apperation ward, it would stop anyone except those using the amulets that Harry had created from leaving by magic.

Harry appeared behind the guard at the controls and quickly surveyed the situation one guard at the desk the president was looking into the cell at Ginny. Another prisioner was being tormented by one of the men with the group that just came in, he would yell at the woman and then hit her with a spell.

Harry turned and turned off the last ward, then fired a spell into the runes destroying their magic, Harry turned just in time to block a spell launched by the man tormenting the woman. Harry hit him with an overpowered bludger that knocked him into the bars and Harry heard two loud cracks, the first when the bludger hit and the second when the man's head hit the bars. All the wizards turned just as Harry disappeared.

Bill sent the tunneler out and they quickly followed dropping the two guards inside the entrance with stunners. Harry came from behind, "Mission accomplished but they know we are comming!".

They thundered down the last few meters of the tunnel Harry had taken the lead. Harry dived to the side and put a shield in front of his friends coming down the tunnel. He moved quickly using both wands to shield and cast spells. He hit one man with a stunner, a second man was quicker and deflected Harry's spell only to be caught by Fred and George's bludgers. It was mayhem, spells flying everywhere. Harry got the wands off the table and worked his way to the cells. Giving each witch and wizards an amulet, intent on giving Ginny all the wands. Harry saw Percy take down two wizards before he was hit himself. Harry activated his totem and he was gone. Harry got to Ginny's cell and it was empty.

Harry saw the president dragging Ginny into a side tunnel. Harry followed dropping two more guards that got in his way. As Harry entered the room at the end of the tunnel he saw Ginny was being held around the waist by the evil man. "Harry Potter, you have caused me problems since you have been here. Now I can take care of you and your wench here and my men will take care of your little band, if they don't the group coming to transport will" Harry knew he couldn't get a shot off without hitting Ginny, so he pulled out one of the amulets and tossed it to Ginny. She reached out, out of reflex and caught it, it stuck to her hand, just as Harry's spell hit her.

The president was in shock as the green spell hit Ginny, the boy had used the killing curse and missed him and hit his girlfriend. He dropped the limp girl to the ground and began dueling the boy. He would make short work of this upstart, at least he thought.

They began to toss spells, Harry thought this would be tough but the man wasn't a good dueler, he didn't use nonverbal spells, he made grand movements with each spell. Harry realized that the man was a show dueler. He began to up the tempo and the smile on the other man's face left and he began to duel with less flare and became more serious. Harry was not going to underestimate him. Harry was dueling with both hands, the president couldn't do anything but defend and though an occasional offensive spell. As they dueled, the president worked his way to the door, when he was close he dashed down the corridor. Harry laughed to himself, the president didn't even notice that Ginny was gone. Harry followed more cautiously, all the men in the outer room were dead or unconscious, Harry followed down the man out of the Hall, he saw the man moving toward the monument itself. Harry caught it up to him on top of lincoln's head, the duel continued, the other man got to the edge of the monument and he jumped apperating in mid-air. Harry and Bill had left this area open in the wards to so they could broom out, now it allowed the dark lord to escape.

Harry returned to the Hall of Records and place amulets on each of the unconscious and dead guards and crew the president had brought. These transported them to cells at the Auror headquarters in D.C. Then Harry went there himself. The president would now be on the run, Harry told the head auror the story and was told to come to court the next day to testify. Harry went to a hotel and set up his wards and then from in his room he apperated to the storage room he had rented and placed his wands there. He placed a spell on the things here so that if he didn't return or someone tried to get to them they would teleport to the Burrow. Harry then used a wand he had captured that night to apperate back to his room.

Harry slept fitfully that night, he would pay for jinxing Ginny. He had combined a stunner with the jinx that would keep her from returning to America. Harry would call her on the mirror when he got up in the morning before he went to court. Harry was worried about court tomorrow, he didn't trust all of this. The president had escaped, nothing had been on the American Magic network that night, AMN even showed him at a meeting that evening with other politicians that was said to be that evening.

Harry got up and called Ginny in the morning and Molly answered. "Harry she doesn't want to talk to you, she will calm down but she is upset that you have made it where she can't help you. She feels that you don't trust her".

"Molly, I trust her but I need to be able to fight this without worrying about her or anyone else, if I would have anyone here it would be her. I can't put others in danger while I am trying to get payback for what has been done".

"Harry, doesn't she have a right to do that too. She had as much if not more abuse at that dark wizards hand than you did".

"Molly, you don't remember the final battle, do you?"

"Yes, but some of it was a blur".

"We and by we I mean the forces of light, our family and friends suffered great loss, you lost one of your sons, we lost Lupin and Tonks, and many more. They stood for me and died, people died for me all my life. I can't let anyone put themselves in that situation again, if I can stop it".

Molly looked at him in the mirror, "Which one died?"

"I don't think it would be good to say, you need to try and make Ginny understand".

"I will Harry and she has started planning the wedding and says even though she is pissed off, you are not getting out of marrying her"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Tell her I love her and I will be home as soon as I put a stop to this". Harry hung up and went to the courthouse.

Harry was brought in and sat down behind the prosecution table. He was in his own thoughts as the hearing began and barely heard his name when he was called to the stand.

"Mr. Potter, you are not an American?"

"That is correct".

"You swore a statement that you attacked these defendants, to rescue a group of people who were being held captive as hostages by a wizard known as the Dark Lord of the caverns?"

"I don't know that name but the president is the man who was holding them". The crowd broke into a roar.

"Order,Order! These are pretty serious charges Mr. Potter, are you sure that you are not just repeating tabloid stories you have read".

"No, your honor I am not".

OK, Mr. Potter you may tell your story now, I ask the defence and prosecution to wait till he is done to ask questions.

Harry proceeded to tell the story from when he first arrived in America. A man came in and walked up to the gate to the area that separated the participants from the people viewing the hearing. The judge immediately called a 10 minute recess.

When the the court was called back to order. "I dismiss all the charges against the defendants". The bailiff removed the cuffs from all of them. "Also please place Mr. Potter under arrest and remove him to holding until he is collected by Federal agents".

Harry was in shock as he was shackled, his wand taken and he was lead away.

A/N: OK I have moved into the next chapter with the end of this but Harry has now been arrested and the dark wizards seem to be winning. We will see.. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry.

A/N: I know that Harry going like he did wasn't like the rest of the story, Harry prepared for this, as you will notice he hid his actual wands and other magical things. Beyond that Harry had his reasons.

Harry was taken out of the courtroom and blindfolded and then transported to a cell. When he was in his cell he was unshackled and the blindfold was taken off. Harry watched as the guards went to the door and closed it. Harry looked around the room and began to try and figure his way out.

Harry had known if he was arrested in the court and out up a fight that the president would be able to brand him as a terrorist. He had to take that man down but he had to get out first. Harry checked the barred window, it had a charm on it to block exit even by his hawk form. He didn't have a wand, but he could do some wandless magic but it was going to take more power than he had to get past the door. He would have tried the old hide and make them think you escaped ploy but, one it was overdone and two there was nowhere to hide as the only thing in the room was a bare inch thick foam mattress.

Harry continued to check the cell but there was nothing except a pencil stub stuck into the foam that stuck him when he tried to lay down. This gave Harry an idea, he started drawing runes on his leg under his pants. He hoped he could use them as a limited portkey. Harry was sure there were wards to prevent him from apperating or portkeying out but he didn't need to get all the way out just out of the door. When Harry had finished he placed his hands on the markings and powered them. They would draw on his magic and store it so he could use it when he was ready. Harry felt drained as the day went on the runes were draining his core. That night he went to bed not sure if he would be totally drained and dead in the morning. No food or water had been brought in and Harry's stomach growled.

In the morning the drain on him seemed to have stopped but Harry was weak from no food, water and the drain of his power. The door swung open and three guards walked in Harry attempted to rush past but was far too weak. They shackled him to a ring in the floor. "Hello, Mr. Potter. The boy who lived becomes the man that dies.", Harry stared at the cold eyes of the president but said nothing. "I had hoped you would have shown more spirit in the courtroom so you could have been killed, that would have made a good press day for me. Instead the press who started out making you to be a hero for capturing those dark wizards and began to spout dribble about me. I am not a fool Mr. Potter, you will not be used as a martyr for the weak of this world. Tomorrow when you are to be taken out and confess for trying to overthrow this country it will be found that you hung yourself. That will prevent me from going against Britain as I had hoped but your resignation is well known by now. You thought ahead but not far enough. I will show them the coward that you are, ".

"You are the coward, ran from me instead of standing to fight, then using others to take me down. You are afraid of me though I don't have a wand. You have me chained".

"Mr. Potter, I'm not stupid, I know that your are strong but I am smart, smart trumps strong. But I am strong enough to do this CRUCIO". The spell hit Harry in the chest he felt the incredible pain but as he suspected nothing like Voldermort's, actually it was a lot less. The president stopped the spell.

"YOU ARE A WEAK AND STUPID MAN AND I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"CRUCIO"

After what seemed like hours the president stopped. "I must leave you Harry, any last requests".

Harry lay panting on the ground, "Some food and water".

"OH no Mr. Potter but I will have the guards take you to the court yard so you can see the sky one last time". The president then laughed and Started to walk away.

Harry smiled as he lay in a pool of his own sweat. "Mr. President, I just want you to know I will take you down". Harry's core had sucked in much of the magic that he had been hit with, he did hurt and was sore but he was also replenished, if he just had some food or better yet water.

Three big guards came in and unchained Harry from the floor and drug him out into the courtyard by the chains on his legs. It was raining and water poured into a rain barrel from a downspout, snow and sleet was mixing with the rain. The guards grabbed Harry and shoved his head under the water in the barrel, "You wanted water now drink". Harry's head was shoved under the water again. Harry was gasping for breath when they finished with him.

Harry was shivering and wet, when he felt a little better he actually got up and drank some water out of the spout but not the nasty stuff in the barrel. Harry looked around there were at least 40 men on the catwalk above Harry, he wouldn't be able to change and fly away, even if the men were not there he was sure there was other things to stop him. Harry crawled over and found a bunch of dandelions that were still green but partially frozen, Harry ate these. Soon the guards were back and he was back in his cell.

Harry listened at the door, "McKinnen you take are here at the door and don't fall asleep this time". Harry heard the man who had been speaking walk off. Then McKinnen grumbled, "Not like that limy is going to get out of that door". Harry heard a spell being cast but didn't recognize it. "My nice recliner and a blanket and I will stand guard". The guard chucked and then yawned. A half hour later Harry could hear snoring.

Harry knew that his runes would drain him again if he used too much so he used them to just get past the door. Taking McKinnen's wand from his hand Harry stunned him before he was even awake. Taking the key he had Harry put him in his cell. Harry felt drained even from the stunner, he wouldn't be able to use much magic till he could deactivate the runes he had drawn on himself. Harry was able to find his way to the catwalk around the courtyard, going out there he found a downspout and climbed the three more stories to the roof. Harry was exhausted but didn't figure anyone would look for him here for a behind some equipment he closed his eyes for a second and was fast asleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of the president speaking, "Harry Potter, though not a member of the British government, has still sided with the dark wizards of America, he will be tried for his crimes and when found guilty will be appropriately punished as a spy should. We will transport him in a few minutes to the court to have a trial that will be fair and impartial.

Harry could hear grumbling in the crowd as if they were not buying this line of bull. Harry had heard enough. He went to the side of the building and found that the wards were not set up to stop someone from climbing down but even that piece of magic made him tired. Harry was climbing the two stories down to a fire escape just as he had climbed out of the court yard but he slipped and fell to the fire escape. When Harry came too he understood that he had triggered a ward that was only active if someone hit the trigger, his fall had made him pass through it so fast that it had knocked him out but not killed him as it should have done. Harry heard the guard come out and yell that Harry had escaped. The crowd cheered and guards started shooting spells, Harry couldn't see as he was around the corner but knew they were attacking the crowd. Harry got to the ground and used a simple spell to change his some trash he found to some winter clothes as to blend in and changed his hair color to red. Harry joined the crowd as they ran from the fire of the guards and the president.

Harry made his way to his storage unit stash and removed everything, he then went to a McDonalds and ate some food to recharge and plan his next move. He needed to get somewhere safe to remove the spell that protected his runes and clean them off.

Harry caught a bus to the other side of Washington and checked into a Hotel near the airport. Harry cleaned up and set wards on his room and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would try and join the resistance, he knew that some of what were supposed to be dark wizards were in the independent Native reservation in New Mexico, that is where he would start as dark is light and light is dark.

Harry awoke to Ginny's crying, it was strange but it seemed too real, Harry shook his head and figured out that the crying was coming from his bag. Reaching in and pulling out the mirror he saw the face of the woman that always melted his heart. She was shocked at seeing him. "Harry, you're alive".

"What else would I be".

"The American president paraded your body in front of the press saying you killed yourself like a coward when they cornered you".

"Ginny you know they would have had to kill me, I would be taking as many with me as I could".

'So, you are coming home now".

"No, I have to help the people here and get payback, no one can treat you like that with no repercussions".

Ginny's face fell but she knew he was going to do what he had to do and she couldn't stop him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry...

Harry knew that he was in even more trouble, he was already dead as far as the American wizard community was concerned. If he was to reappear alive the president would be disgraces, the man would not allow that, so there would be no quarter for Harry, "No quarter asked, no quarter given" Harry muttered to himself. The other major problem was that the resistance would not accept him because Harry Potter was dead.

With all the training he had completed in America, Harry knew the tactics that the president's men would use. Any active magic would be traced if they thought it was him, the Americans were good at tracking individual magic users. If he tried to apperate or use a port key he would be killed or redirected and then killed. He couldn't even chance the portkey given to him in Mexico. There would be a net thrown over about a 300 mile radius. They would also use the muggle law enforcement to prevent him from getting away.

Harry had planned on taking a plane that was now impossible, so were trains, and buses. He couldn't use magic to steal a car and make the owner forget. He would have to walk out of the 300 mile radius, that would take forever, and even though Harry had learned patients, he didn't want to take that long to get out. Harry knew the longer he was here the more likely it was that he would be caught and killed.

First order of business was to change his appearance, he used some stuff the twins had brought with them and left. When Harry was done he was a blond, his nose was longer and his forehead was bigger, he thought that should keep people from recognizing him. He needed to get some food to take with him because he would be travelling for awhile. Harry packed his gear and went to a local grocery store, when he returned he could tell someone had forced there way into his room, he could hear them talking. "He has cleaned all his stuff out he is gone". A second voice chimed in, "He didn't even check out, not very appreciative of our American hospitality". The men were laughing as they and Harry passed in the hall. Harry didn't enter the room but continued on as if his room was farther along the hall.

Harry exited the back of the hotel and started walking. After about an hour. Harry saw a bicycle store, it wasn't going to be fast but at least it would be better than walking. Harry went in a bought a mid priced bike and while the man was putting the lights on the bike in the back Harry picked up a map of the F&OD bike trail. He had been walking south but now had a better idea. chances were they would not look for him on the bike path.

Harry made the end of the trail by after about 4 hours riding and began picking his way north and west. At dark he found a heavily wooded area and set up camp and made a small fire to cook some of his food. It began to snow and soon Harry was miserable and soaked though. He pulled out his poncho and made a small lean to, facing the fire. He had already placed ward stones, he didn't have to use magic with these as he had made them when he was in South Dakota. Harry then gathered what wood he could and placed it under his lean to, and sat shivering wishing he was warm back in England. He planned on going north and west for a couple more days then turn west and south, then after a couple of days he would go strait west. He figured that would confuse anyone following him and by the fifth day or so he should be clear of the magic net he was sure was set for him. He had a rune stone that he could use to check but it would only work once.

Somewhere in the night Harry managed to fall into an exhausted fitful sleep, Harry awoke with his head on a large furry pillow, and a weight on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a brown, black and white cat on his chest. He wasn't sure what to do, he finally just reached up and pet the cat. The cat began to purr and Harry then picked it up so he could sit up. The furry pillow was a medium sized black and brown dog. Harry continued to stroke the cat and held out a hand to the dog who licked his hand then his face. Harry saw the fire was still going but most of the wood was gone. Harry put the fire out packed his gear then concealed as much of the damage done by his camp as possible, it was much harder without magic, but as it was snowing that should help.

Harry packed his bag onto the back of his bike and then swung his leg over the seat, he had never really ridden a bike before but had quickly got the hang of it, but today he was stiff and really sore. Harry figured he had traveled between 50 and 60 miles. Harry began to ride and the dog ran along side, he wondered where the cat was and heard a meow turning his head he saw the car laying comfortably on his bag. After about 20 minutes he arrived at Berryville, Harry found he was starving and soon found his way to Battletown Inn Restaurant & Gray Ghost Tavern. He went in and ordered and the dog and cat ran off together. A man approached him and told him that the dog and cat that he had came in with had belonged to an odd but nice elderly couple who used to live just outside of town, some said they were a witch and wizard and had gone to them for healing, the seemed to be pretty good, but a few days ago several government men came and were asking questions and then went out to the house, that was the last anyone had seen of them. Harry asked as to where the house was and was told it was west of town. Harry figured if they were magical maybe he could find a broom and not have to ride this bike anymore. After eating Harry bought some food for the two animals in case they came back and if they didn't he would have it for supper.

When Harry got back to his bike the cat was sitting on his bag and the dog was waiting. Harry headed out of town. "Well what do you guys think about going and checking out your old home. Immediately the cat hissed and the dog growled, Harry now knew these were the familiars of the man and woman. They must have hunted down the closest magic user in the area. Harry would listen to them and stay away from the house.

As Harry was leaving town the dog ran ahead and stood by a trail looking at Harry as if he wanted him to follow him so he did. At the end of the trail was a cave, Harry pulled out his flash light and went in. There were sleeping bags and other camping gear in the cave. The dog grabbed Harry's hand in his mouth and led him over and a note was sitting there.

To whom it may concern,

If you are here I am guessing that the magical president has came and captured my wife and I and our dog and or cat brought you here. Feel free to take what you need and God bless you and please take care of our dog Reggie and cat Chris. I hope one day we will be free of the evil that controls this land.

Your friend in mag

The note ended there as if the writer had been interrupted. Harry was nervous if they had been taken from here then he better not stay long. He gathered a sleeping bag and tent that was there, a small backpack stove,and cooking gear and some dehydrated rations, a water filter system and some coffee and tea bags.

He then remembered the extra food he had bought at the inn. He gave it to the animals who ate it greedily. They then headed out the dog in the lead but he lead them further down the trail instead of back to the road. It started to snow again and soon Harry knew that his path would be covered.

After a day of traveling on trails the dog stopped in a small clearing, Harry put up the tent and built a fire, the dog and cat brought quite a lot of wood for the fire and even put some on it. The fire was soon burning and crackling merrily. Harry made some food for all three of them and heated water for tea, after he had his tea he noticed the dog and cat looking at him longingly. Harry took out a bowl and put several tea bags in it and more hot water, when it was ready he took out the bags and put it down for the animals. the happily lapped it up. Soon after they all turned in in the tent ,and with the animals heat the night was actually pretty good.

The next night Harry was in the Country inn in Berkly Springs WA. He had to sneak the animals in, after a good supper Harry was dozing when the dog licked his face and the cat pushed ward stones at him. Harry was so tired he almost forgot to ward his room.

It was around 6am when the first warning ward went off, there was a magic person coming down the hall. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and assembled his gear, his protective ward on the door should hold for awhile. There was the noise of his alarm going off as the first spell hit the door and cussing as it rebounded on the caster. "Go and see if you can get though the window you idiot". "I am not the one who cast that spell moron".

Harry looked out the window and saw that there were at least a dozen wizards and witches out there. The dog brought Harry the necklace that he had used to turn off the ward at Mount Rushmore. Harry grabbed his bag the cat jumped on is shoulder and Harry grabbed the, dogs collar with one hand and the necklace with the other,closing his eyes, willed himself to the reservation he wanted to go to in New Mexico, one way or another this was over he would be safe and out of here or dead from spells set to stop him. There was a flash of green though his eye lids and for a minute Harry thought that someone had sent the killing curse his way. When Harry opened his eyes to see if he was dead, instead he was looking at a couple dozen shocked people outside of a Pueblo, he had made it,he hoped he was safe as they all raised wands at him.

Harry let go of Reggie's collar and Chris jumped to the ground. Harry pocketed the necklace and put his hands to his sides which caused his wands to slide into the palms of his hands from the wrist holsters. From the frying pan into the fire, Harry thought, as he decided to go down fighting. Harry could see a man, way to big to be allowed standing to the rear of the crowd, the man began moving forward, parting the crowd with what looked like a club in his hand.

A/N: Hope you all liked it, I know not much action in this chapter but Harry has to get out of DC and to his next, what shall we call it, problem.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or his world, JKR does.

The crowd was back lit from several large fires so Harry could only see silhouettes. Several things then happened at once, Harry saw the killing curse headed at him he hit the ground rolling, sending a stunner back catching the caster in the chest but the killing spell was on target, a gold, red and orange streak flashed past Harry and intercepted the curse. The two animals Harry had been traveling with, transformed into humans. A second huge person grabbed the one who shot the killing curse just as Harry's spell hit. The last of the things to happen a deep voice bellowing ,"STOP, IT IS HARRY POTTER", the voice belonged to none other than the Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts.

Harry came out of his roll and only just stopped from apperating away. "Hagrid?".

Hagrid stepped forward holding his pink umbrella that was shooting red sparks in anger. "Oli are you aright".

"Yes, Agrid",

Harry, stopped and looked down and saw a baby phoenix , popping his head out of a pile of ashes. Harry pointed his wand at all but Hagrid and Maxine but also kept his eyes on them, and the two people who had been his animal traveling companions.

"Everyone, put your wands away". This from a proud looking elderly man. Bill and Wally take John and incarcerate him, I think we have found our mole. Mr. Potter, Reggie and Chris welcome to our humble Pueblos, Acoma. Please come with me you three and Mr. and Mrs. Hagrid. Mr. Potter please bring Fawkes with you".

Harry picked up up the small bald bird and followed the man into the Pueblo, there was a large fire in the hearth and it was warm, Harry was glad for this, as he was not wearing a coat when he was attacked.

"Please, sit. Bring some food for us Iren. Now I am glad to see you made it here Harry, we thought you were dead. Quite a show, you would think you were the worst thing that had happened in years".

Harry still had his wand in one hand but had put the death stick away. "May I ask you who you are?"

"Of course I am Peter Wolf, I am head of our council here".

Harry could see now that the table was a large magic map of the Americas, most of it was red but large parts and a bunch of small parts were gold. Most of the northernmost tier was gold, a large part of the Southeastern United States was gold as was a large part of the west. Mexico was red as was central America, but when your got further south parts began to turn gold and far south was all gold.

"Harry, I see you have noticed our little map, we based it on the information of a map called the marauders map, I believe that that one was created by your father and his friends". The man smiled at Harry. "I was at Hogwarts in their later years, I was a teacher, they ...tricked me into giving them some of the information they used to make it. I always liked them and they were very entertaining. I became friends with them and told them they didn't trick me, I wanted them to work harder and a little uncredited work was still work. I lost track of them over the years and only heard what had happened to you parents in the news. SIrus, Lupin and Peter, I found out about when Hagrid came for his Honeymoon with the charming Olimpia".

"Peter, I take it that you are one of the leaders of the resistance?"

"Yes, I lead this area, I can get you out of the country, if you wish".

"No, I can't leave yet. I need to pay back some favors to the president. I hope that he likes my gifts as much as I did his". Harry said with a evil smile.

"Harry, you are taking on a dangerous dark wizard. I guess that is old hat for you, but this one had an entire government behind him. You won't even be able to get close, we are just able to keep even on the land we hold. We can't make too many waves or we will lose ground".

"So you have been, on hold, for how long?"

"Too long, we started pushing back after the first time he changed places with his replacement. We gained and then we were forced into a stalemate and haven't moved since. We have some leaders, like Madam Veronica, in the Southeast who have pushed to go on the offensive but the majority of us know we would lose".

"So you are allowing him to hurt other people by doing nothing?"

"We are a safe haven for those that can make it".

"He is a single man hiding his true identity, if it was brought out most of his support would evaporate. Then you could overthrow him with that help".

"That might work but we can't take that chance. You are welcome to stay here for a few days but I must ask you to leave as the government will be coming after you when they figure out your here, and believe me they will find out. I only make this offer as I liked your parents and Hagrid, all I know about you is that you are a very powerful, and that trouble follows you. You also rescued some of our people when you hit Mount Rushmore, we are worried that it will upset the balance".

Hagrid spoke up, "Peter, you are not the man I member, the man I knew stood for what was right".

"You are right, but I have learned I have to protect those that we have now, one day he will die, he can't live for ever. We do things for the greater good".

Harry stood, "You know Peter I have heard that used for a lot of bad things, yours is not actively bad but it is just as bad. If it is OK I will spend the night and leave in the morning. Can you show me where I can lay down for awhile".

"I understand your feelings Harry, but I have to do what I feel is best. Please eat and then Iren will show you to your room.".

"Arry, Agrid and I will go with you".

"So will we Harry", This from Chris, Reggie took her hand.

"I am happy you all want to but, I can't ask you to do that, especially you Hagrid and Mistress Maxine, but if you are caught you will be treated as spies. Chris, Reggie you are welcome but, I really don't know you, except as a loving cat and dog, but I must admit that I have a warm feelings toward you".

Harry was taken to a room that was sandwiched between Hagrid and Maxine on one side and Reggie and Chris on the other. Harry placed his ward stones and then swept the room for both electrical and magic bugs and found both, he placed a muffiloto spell over them and got ready for bed. Harry heard a knock at the door and went to answer it it was Hagrid.

"Hagrid, congratulations, when did you tie the knot?"

"We had a small ceremony just after you left, we wanted to wait till you came back but we had to get married before that, at least we thought".

"Hagrid what are you dancing around?" There was a knock at the door and Harry answered it, Olympia was standing there with a baby wrapped in a bundle. "How old is the baby and is it a boy or girl?"

"He is a month old, it's a boy, We named him after two of the bravest men I know, Albus for a middle name, and Harry for the first name".

Harry was gobsmacked. "I don't know what to say Hagrid, Olympia, I am honored beyond belief".

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?"

"No, especially now, taking care of my namesake should be your first priority".

"One last thing Harry, we want you to be Godfather and Ginny to be Godmother as you two will be married soon".

"I am honored and I know Ginny will be too, ask her when you get back. You two need to go home as soon as you can, here take these wear them and just concentrate and will activate them and take you home. Hagrid, Olympia I am sorry, where are my manners, I have some butterbeers in my bag would you like one?"

"No, Harry, I have quit drinking".

Once again Harry was Gobsmacked.

"We better go, see you tomorrow Harry".

Harry went to lay down when there was another knock, it was Reggie and Chris. "Harry, we are going with you tomorrow. We thought that maybe after everything that the resistance would start to stand up, I guess we were wrong".

"I would be glad to have you, I am not sure where we will go from here but you are welcome. Here take these totems, if I have to bug out I will activate them and you will be transported to me, keep your gear ready".

"OK, we will shrink it down and keep it our spirit bags, and we will wear the totems". They left.

Harry pulled out his molk skin sack and placed all his gear in it and put it around his neck. Harry also programed his totem to take him to New Orleans.

Harry had slept for a few hours when his wards went off. Harry heard the first spell hit the door. Then Hagrid being ordered back into his room Chris and Reggie came out and spells began to fly Harry called Chris and Reggie to him using the totems, and could here Hagrid beating the wall between the rooms a hole appeared. "Harry".

Hagrid grab the your baby, your stuff and the totems, I will send you back to England then I can leave, do it NOW".

"OK, Harry".

Harry activated the totems he had given the Hagrid family and they were gone. "Harry felt a anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards come down on his room. Chris began to panic, "What do we do now?.

"Grab Hold".

An amplified voice from outside the door. "Harry Potter this is magical law enforcement we need you to take down the wards and surrender"

Harry activated his totem and after a flash of light, they were standing on Bourbon street in New Orleans.

A/N: Well here is another chapter, I have been reading a lot of fan fics myself but for most of them I am waiting for the next chapter so this is a day early. Thanks for those who have made this a favorite and me a favorite and those who do write reviews.

Jim

DC demand Harry surrender

Harry goes to New Orleans

Harry meets with radical voodoo priestest

Harry attacked by dark wizards and helped by Free Cajun wizards of FCW

Harry explaines that he was sent to help defeat the FCW as the Federation was worried about them being dark

Harry sides with FCW


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: If you have read this far this is old hat, you know.

Harry moved to the sidewalk, there was a slight mist falling and no one was on the street. A black cat ran across the street chasing a mouse. "Why is it that I can never seem to depart a place when I want to, or at least when I plan to move on?" The Reggie and Chris both looked up at him as they had taken animal form and shook off the light rain that Harry had not noticed begin falling. Harry walked over under an awning, looking at the cat and dog he asked, do either of you know where we can go now?" Both nodded and headed southeast, up the street. After a short walk they turned left onto Toulouse st. toward the Olivier House Hotel. The two animals walked went into an arched area and returned in Human form. They proceed to the Olivier House Hotel

"This should be a safe hotel, Reggie and I have used it several times. What is our next move?"

Harry had become the leader again, this just seemed to be where he always ended up, Harry sighed to himself. "Let's get checked in and go from there, we need to find a resistance group that actually wants to do something. Maybe find this, Madam Veronica, maybe she has the guts to move try and do something". Harry's two friends looked at each other, "What was that look for?"

"Madam Veronica, is a... How should I put this a bit eccentric, and very dangerous, she follows a branch of voodooo She is going to be very hard to find as her followers guard her and if we do find her, nothing says she will listen or if she does that she will let us leave alive". Harry could see the fear in Reggie's eyes.

"Reggie, Harry is right, she is our best hope, you and I are going to be hunted worse now than ever, possibly even by the resistance since we kind of have been helping Harry do things that they don't necessarily want done."

"You're right sweety."

"Come on you two, I have cash for a couple of rooms, when you are settled and we get some sleep we can try and figure all this out".

They registered for two rooms and after warding his traveling companions Harry did his own and went to sleep. Harry had dreams of a faceless voodoo priestess, he kept calling to her, and running after her but, she just laughed and moved into the fog, then she would appear somewhere else and he would run that way. "Harry Potter, you can't catch me but, if you were to show you are worthy, I will come to you. Harry awoke at 11 with a start, because of a knock at his door.

Harry did a spell to check if the person on the other side was friend or foe, it showed friend. Harry opened the door and it was Reggie, "We debated on waking you but we felt we needed to talk to you about Madam Veronica". Chris just nodded, her head. "We talked about it and are kind of worried about messing with her".

"Do you know of any other leaders we can go to?"

"To tell the truth no".

"I understand that we are skirting a dangerous place, I don't see any other way at this time, if you wish to leave I have no problem with it. You have stuck by me when most wouldn't. I will be in your debt forever. If you ever figure out how to solve this problem let me know and I will be glad to listen".

"Harry, we will not leave you, we have seen what you have done for our country, you didn't have to do it but you did. We are with you till the end. We have a lead on a couple of Madam Veronica's followers".

"I'll get ready for a day and meet you in the lobby and we can get some lunch. After Harry was ready, they walked a few blocks to the Old Coffee Pot Restaurant. Harry loved the food and ate more than he should have feeling miserable, Harry paid the bill.

The man behind that served them waited till Harry went to the restroom and was coming back to the table, then stopped Harry, "You need to forget messing with Madam Veronica, she don't want you around. Leave her alone or you will regret it, she chooses who she deal with not you".

Harry paid the bill and after they left, he spoke to his companions, "I was just warned off our path by the waiter".

"So they know we are here and what we are doing and have made it clear we are not welcome. I think we should go". Chris was being cautious but Harry still saw no other way to do what he needed to do to keep his promise to himself and others.

"I want you two to go, I think you would be safe if you go to the Northern Territory. Reggie looked at Chris. "I hate to say this Harry, but I think we will, the path you are taking will only lead to trouble".

"I understand, but I know no other way". Harry gave them both some money and charmed two port keys. They went to the hotel and gathered their gear and left.

That night Harry had the same dream again, when he woke up he knew something was wrong with these dreams. After breakfast it hit him like a ton of bricks, they were like the dreams he had about Voldermort, more vision than dream, but he was in these dreams/visions. He now knew what he had to do.

Harry picked up a national wizard paper called the "Open Caller", he found the location of where the president would be speaking in two days. That would be the perfect time, it was in Northern Louisiana, just outside of the area held by the rebels. He was sure that was planned to try and trick them into attacking. The rebels in this area was called the FCW or Free Cajun Wizards. Harry apperated close to the venue where the president would speak. He could not kill him but he could send a message. Killing him would not break the dark wizards as killing Voldermort had, there were too many waiting in the wings, like vultures. He needed to rally the rebels so they could quickly take over, before a new Dark Lord stepped up.

Harry planned his "attack", he knew he had to win public opinion, if innocent people were hurt it would hurt the cause, and most people refused to believe the president was a dark wizards, and an imposter.

Before he made his move he moved his gear to a roof in New Orleans and hid them under multiple spells and charms as well as ward stones. He sent a letter to his friends and family at home, so they would know he was doing well. Then he also made sure that the press knew that something spectacular was going to happen at the president's speech. This of course caused security to increase but Harry had no worried. Like the song says "Don't worry be happy".

The day came and Harry stood on a house overlooking the location of the speech wearing his dad's cloak. The guard next to him didn't even know he was there. At 12 noon the president was announced to tepid applause, that cheered Harry a bit. Just as the president started speaking Harry stund the guard and took off his cloak, he a cast sonoras charm on himself and a muffiloto on the president. "People of America, this president is an imposter", everyone turned from the president, "He put out a hit on me, Harry Potter to keep me quiet, he is still trying to have me killed because I know the truth, he has replaced the last 3 presidents to stay in power. Rise up and stand with the good wizards and witches of the Free America".

At this point spells came at Harry which he batted away with his dueling shield. He then teleported with one of his talisman next to the president. Canceling the muffilotto, Harry yelled "Got your conk and grabbed the presidents nose, then placed a disillusiment charm on it. "Have a nice day America, with this he lit the WWW fireworks he had modified they said, "Stand for a Free America, and against Dark Lords. Harry Potter and Free America rule". Then with a laugh Harry was gone.

The aurors and clean up crew worked for hours trying to get rid of the fireworks but only made them multiply.

Harry recovered his gear and moved out of New Orleans, the president was going to appear in California, that was safe territory at least the president thought so. Harry hit again and checking the papers brave enough to stand against the onslaught of pressure from the president found the president losing ground with the people.

Harry returned to New Orleans, checking into the same hotel, Harry knew he was making it easier for the president to find him but he hoped that Madam Veronica would be looking for him.

That night Harry had one of his dream/vision, Madam Veronica came to Harry. You have proved yourself far beyond what I thought anyone was capable. Meet me in Sidel at the corner of Eastwood and Lakewood at moon high tomorrow night. Harry awoke with a smile and wrote down where he was to meet her. The next morning he went to the same cafe and ordered breakfast, the waiter told him that the bill had been paid in full and refused to accept any money, not even a tip.

A/N: Hope you like it, a little short but wanted to get it out. Starting the first of June I am going to be attempting to write 50,000 words by the end of the month. That is around 1700 words a day, I may only post every other week, but I will try and post each week if I can keep it up. I have opened my stories here on fan fiction to anonymous posters, I can use constructive criticism but if you are just out to flame me don't waist your time, I will just move on to something that would help my writing.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: JKR still has not given me rights to Harry, so I am still just doing this for fun.

A/N. Started Camp NaNoWriMo today. I hope to keep both up I wrote 1810 words today of "Humanity falls". So now I am going to try and get a start on this chapter of this so I won't have you waiting too long.

Harry left the dinner and gathered his stuff from the hotel, he would change hotels today, he hoped to make contact tonight. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this, he didn't want to stand out in the open and be a target but at the same time he also wanted to make sure he met Madame Veronica.

Voodoo was one of the blackest of dark arts, but Harry had realized long ago sometimes you had to make friends of people you didn't like, at least for a while, to accomplish what you wanted. Then again like Reggie had said before he left lay down with a dog with fleas and chances are you will get them yourself.

There was going to be a full moon tonight so it would raise at sunset and moon high would be about midnight. Harry settled into a new hotel and went for a swim in the pool and then took a nap.

After supper Harry talked to Ginny in the mirror, she asked about Reggie and Chris but Harry carefully change the subject, he also didn't tell her he was meeting a voodoo priestess tonight. Harry wondered what he was doing he was being deceitful not telling her but he reassured himself that he was protecting her. He signed off and warded his room, he then took a nap and awoke with a bad dream about what Voldermort had done to Sirius.

Harry left the hotel and went into the alley behind it covered himself with his cloak and apperated to the meeting place. He settled himself behind a bush and waited, he would have two more hours to wait.

An hour before the meeting two wizards appeared. They disillusioned themselves and slipped into the brush to watch for Harry. Harry walked up behind them and listened, "Mistress says we are not to hurt him, he is light and will come in handy, she also hopes to show him the dark. We are to meet the mistress at the camp at the north end of the lake at the dark altar. He is to be taken into the house to meet the mistress", the men chuckled at this. "She is sending one of the priestesses girl servants to collect Potter we are to just assure there is no problems".

Soon a girl slightly older than Harry appeared, for the cold night she was scantily clad, in a almost transparent smock, Harry moved waited till she looked away and took off his cloak and caused a sound like he had apperated, he then looked at the bush and set it on fire, disillusioned the two men and disarmed them. "I don't like people trying to hide in bushes when I come under the a truce, and one with someone I was hoping to make an alliance.

The young witch had her wand in hand, "Put that away or I will take offence, now we will go to your boss and see if we can be mutually helpful". Harry walked up to the girl, how are we to transport to see your mistress". She looked stunned and handed Harry a portkey, Harry altered it slightly to assure he would not end up in a trap. The young woman activated the key.

Harry came out just outside of a circle of wizards and witches, the man that was with him had a shocked look on his face as he was hit by a half dozen stunners. Harry then disarmed the 4 wizards closest to him and then stunned the last two witches. Then Harry used binder spells on all 4 of the wizards he had disarmed. Harry walked up to the closest of the wizards, "Where is Madame Veronica?"

"She is in the house, in the kitchen".

Harry went on into the house, sitting at the table was a elderly woman, Harry knew immediately, that he had been mislead, this was not Madame Veronica, it was inferi, "Confringo", Hitting it in the chest and destroying it. "I was invited here and am not in the mood to play games. If you don't wish to talk, and possibly be mutually helpful, then I will just leave. Harry headed to the door and two wizards stepped into his path, "Do we really want to do this?" The two wizards smiled, that is as far as they got, falling to the floor as two silent bludgeners hit them. Harry moved out the door only to find 4 wizards waiting Harry put up a quick shield and hit the ground rolling to the left as two overpowered bludgeners hit his shield and two more hit to the right. Harry fired off two stunners both of which missed followed by two summoners that pulled a branch off off of a tree catching two of the wizards across the back of the head. Harry didn't wait to see if it hit but used the portkey that had brought him here. He appeared behind the last two wizards that were quickly tied and bound. Harry walked over to them. "I didn't come here to play, tell Madame Veronica that I will not be back if she is serious about fighting the president she needs to contact me and I will dictate the meeting this time, I don't like her methods and that she uses inferi" "That wasn't an iferi, it was a zombie, and the mistress will not be happy with you itty potty. You are pretty brave for a disarmed tied up wizards, and yes I know your buddy is right behind me but he won't do anything will you?" "No". It was then that one of the disabled wizards saw the glazed look on the free wizards face. "I am leaving. When I am gone release the rest of your friends". With this Harry was gone, he had apperated away. Harry returned to his hotel, collected his stuff and moved to another. That night Harry was dreaming again. "You made a fool out of me Mr. Potter, my minions have paid for their incompetence. You will come to me Mr. Potter". "I don't believe I will. If you wish you can meet me tomorrow at the Annette's for breakfast". "And if I don't?" "Goodbye Madame Veronica". Harry pushed her out of his mind and put up his barrieres. Harry slept well for the first night in a few and woke up refreshed and called Ginny on the mirror. He updated her on what was going on and then got ready and went out for breakfast. Harry sat by the window and watched people go by. "Hello Mr. Potter. You are a gutsy young man to take me on, though I must say you are very powerful". Harry used his Legilimency, he was quickly shut out, he could have forced his way in but he had found out what he wanted to know and didn't need to violate her mind. "That was rude Mr. Potter". "So was what you pulled last night, I don't like your methods and don't trust you. That said we have a common goal, to take down the president. If you will take a vow on your magic that you will do nothing to me or those that I care about without my permission we can in the next couple of month take him down". "OK, Mr. Potter, I will take the vow". The two crossed wands and took the vow, golden ribbons of light encircled them and then went down into their bodies. "We are done what is our plan?" "We can't take him on head to head, he has many more resources. We can cause him trouble and make it public, one of two things will happen, he will have to resign or the resistance will finally stand up".

"I like your thinking Mr. Potter. we will work on that".They then began to plan on what they were to do. The president had several high profile speeches over the next couple of day they would attack them all. Each time the press was pressured not to give any information on what had happened, but it still got out and the surveys, showed this.

After the two days of assaults on the president, Harry was in his hotel when there was a knock on the door. Six wizards broke into the room and Harry could see that 3 were federal aurors and 3 were rebels. Six killing spells hit Harry in the chest and he fell from the window to the pavement below. Harry had several thoughts as he saw the six green spells speed toward him. One was that he had forgot to set his wards, then he was thinking about how he had failed Ginny, they would never have the children they wanted. The spells impacted his chest and it was strange, his felt the impact and flipped back over the rail, saw the ground heading up toward him as he felt as if his body dissolve the air was gone from his lungs and all went dark.

A/N: So did you like the end? Just kidding, I am doing this for the thing I am doing instead of "Humanity Falls", I never got a outline made for it and I found out that I just need to put in the total word count of the project so starting with this chapter I will be trying to get a chapter out each night. I hope it doesn't degrade my writting, even more than it is normally.

This chapter was a little short but I wanted to get it out and I had a graduation party today for my nephews.

So to sum it up there should be a daily update for the month of June or until the story runs it's course, if it is over before the month then I will try and start my next project.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own Harry and don't make money for this.

A/N: I am once again setting on my deck grilling and enjoying an adult beverage. I am using my Archos 7c so i don't have all tthe functionality of google docs, so please forgive me if things get a little messy.

Harry came to awareness in a white fog, this struck a cord with him, he remebered being hit by 6 killing curses at once. He had failed to remove the dark wizard from control and punish him for what he had done. The worse thing was that Harry would never marry Ginny and have kids. Unlike the last time he had been here nothing but the hard ground came into view, that and Harry was getting soaked and was freezing cold, except for the burns on his chest. Harry shivered and then realized it was snowing he was in a blizzard.

Harry checked his body for damage except for the burn on his chest he seemed to ok. Two things bothered him, the fact that he was alive after being hit by 6 killing curses, second was why did he have burns on his chest, killing curses didn't leave marks, yet he had second possibly 3rd degree burns.

Harry felt something around his neck and remembered he was wearing the amulet from Grandfather. He pulled it out and it was still red hot and smoking, as the smoke curled around it took the form of Grandfather but it didn't quite look like him.

"Harry Potter I am Arig the grandfather of the man you call Grandfather, I created this amulet, you have found 3 of the things that this amulet can do. It is a port key, it can stretch reality for you to a position you need, the third is that it can absorb magical energy, though I must admit you really tested it this time, it absorbed so much energy that it had to release some, that is why you have been burnt. The totem picked this spot from your mind, you are 3 miles due south of the Getty's house". The face faded, and Harry was left alone.

Harry staggered to his feet, he didn't notice until now how he was exhausted, staggering North he traveled on, it was mind numbing, and he wasn't sure he wasn't going in a circle or not but he kept walking, it got dark quickly and he was alone in the dark as he collapsed against a rock outcrop. Moments later he felt hands pick him up and carry him through an opening in the outcrop and then close the door. "Harry Potter, where have you been? We were worried you were dead, like the six wizards in your room". Harry was looking at Getty just as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Harry awoke in a warm bed with the smell of bacon and eggs. Harry got up and found all his belongings in a rucksack by his bed. Harry dug out some clean close and carefully put them on he was sore and his chest hurt from the burns.

Getty was sitting at the kitchen table, "Harry welcome back to the world of the living. We thought the worst when the 6 wizards were found dead in your room and all 6 had cast the killing curse. Your body was seen falling out the window smoking then it disappeared. That was 10 days ago. What happened?"

"I think that the curses combined to cancel each other out then send me forward in time, I awoke a few hours ago about 3 miles south of here. How did my stuff get here?"

"The federal aurors sent it all here, they thought we might know who to send it to as most of your information was destroyed when the pro and anti-president aurors fought it out. There has been major uprisings all over the Americas, it has forced the president to resign, the vice president took over".

"Are they sure he didn't just change places again as he has before?", Harry asked.

"Yeah, the congress passed a law requiring all elected officials to be check on a weekly basis. The first thing the new president did was issue an arrest warrant for the last one. They didn't find him he has gone to ground leaving a note calling him the Dark Lord of the cavern".

"So he is out of office but he hasn't paid for all he has done. Do we have any idea of where he is at?"

"No, and to tell the truth most people just are glad he is gone and want to move on to a better life."

"If they found me, what happened to Madame Veronica?

"One of the six wizards that raided your room was her second in command. He had made a deal with the president, she was supposed to safe from the president but as soon as they left to attack you she was killed".

Harry was conflicted, on one hand the she had been a big help but she was a dark witch, but does anyone deserve to be killed. Harry had killed but only those who tried to kill him. That is one of the differences between him and his adversaries, he only killed when it was the last choice between him or someone else being killed or killing those that were trying to kill them.

"I need to find the president and finish this, I am afraid that it isn't finished for me. I am also sure if this isn't ended all of you that are my friends he will pay".

"Harry, this is no longer your fight, you have given us a chance now, go back home and marry Ginny". The thought of Ginny cause a pain in his heart.

"I can't do that, he will want revenge on me for taking him down. I just need to find a lead to where he is".

"OK, if you are set on following this, if I were you I would check the Cartels in Northern Mexico. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. My wife will make sure you are taken care of while you are here. If you are to follow him you need to be in good shape. I have to go to work, just ask for anything you need".

"Harry went back to his room and pulled out the mirror. "Ginny Weasley". The mirror went black then bright and Ginny appeared in it.

"Harry, you are still alive. We were told you were probably dead again".

"The rumor of my death is highly exaggerated".

"Funny, very funny, what happened. We heard the Dark Wizard are out of power, when are you coming home?"

"Yeah, he is out of power, but I need to put an end to this. He will come for both us and our friends. I am going to stay here at Getty's for a few days then start tracking him down. He still has a base of supporters, I think I can take him down but we need to get it done. I will keep you informed. I will be headed to Mexico first to see if I can pick up his trail".

"Harry please just come home. We need to get the wedding in order. I want to be your wife and have your children. I have loved you since I first saw you".

"You know me Ginny, could I let this man go and possibly hurt my friends, our friends or maybe you or those childern?"

"No, that is who you are Hero Harry". Ginny let out a sad chuckle, "If you die I will never forgive you, as long as you live". She smiled and cut the connection.

Harry spent several days with Getty's family the burn just wouldn't heal, the mediwizard couldn't seem to get anything to work. It was because it was done with dark magic, Harry could see it was healing but slowly, it was normal human healing, if he hadn't been magical Harry figured it wouldn't heal at all.

Harry went to Getty and let him know he would be leaving in the morning, Getty gave him a man's name in address he knew in Juarez Mexico that might be able to give him a lead. Getty's wife fixed a special dinner after which they all played cards and then went to bed. Harry apperated to the closest airport and caught a plane to Dallas Texas. From Dallas he rented a car and headed to Juarez, and checked into a Motel.

Harry put all his wards up and crawled into bed. The next morning he got up and had a breakfast of Huevos zacatlantecos, he didn't know what it was but had started to like trying new things, what he got was sauteed apples and eggs. They were very good even though he thought it was a strange combination.

Harry called the man that Getty had given Harry as a lead. "Hello, Juan, this is Harry Potter, Getty told me to call you. When and where can we meet?

"Mr. Potter please meet me in the cantina by your hotel at noon. I will have what information you need to find the president. My people have been tracking him since he left the capital. I have a list of his hideouts, and the latest information we have".

Harry went out and walked around the area for awhile and then went to the cantina, there were several aurors obliviating people. "What is going on?"

"You need to move on sir, we have placed a charm on to keep new norms from seeing the damage here but we don't need any extra people around to possibly break the charm".

"You never told me what happened, I was supposed to meet a friend here"

"A wizard by the name of Juan Caba was attacked and kidnapped".

"That was the man I was to meet, who is in charge here".

"That would be me Harry". Harry turned to see Frank walk up. "I think there may be some information I can give you". Frank gave Harry a copy of a folder that Juan had with him at the time he was kidnapped.

"Harry, I know Jaun and his family, please keep me informed and we can help one another".

"I will keep you informed Frank but you need to do the same for me".

"Good we understand each other then".

The two shook hands and Harry took the folder back to the Hotel.

A/N: OK second installment, in two days, I need to plan my next story as well as write this one as this one will be done before the end of the week or sometime thereafter. I hope you will read it after this one. I won't tell much now but it will be a Neville and Luna story but with a lot of action as I write action better the relationships.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The Harry Potter franchise belongs solely to J. K. Rowling at this time she has seen fit to allow the world of fan fiction to use her characters and world. I would just like to thank her for that and hope it will continue.

Just to recap Harry was in Mexico and his contact was captured by the Federal Aurors in a raid. He is no longer wanted by the Federal authorities at least for the time being but Harry was never sure when that would change. He needed to finish this and do it quickly as he had his fiancee, Ginny waiting home to plan and execute their way into wedded bliss.

Harry was sitting in his hotel room and going through the copy of the folder that he had received from Frank. There were almost a dozen places that the Dark Lord of the Cavern could be hiding and there may have been more. If Harry just went and looked into each one he would alert the DLC and the man would just run, he would have to go and stake them out and ward them in such a way that he could detect the dark wizard if he were there. With Ol Voldy Moldy it had been easy if his head hurt he was near, now he had to plan a ward scheme and hope it worked. Harry spent the next couple of days creating runestones out of blocks of wood he wanted them to break down after a while so that they would not draw attention years from now to the hide outs as that would possibly bring in people to be hurt by booby traps. Harry then bought a car and headed south to the first location on the map it was in the desert about 50 miles south. He placed the stones and watched this cave for three days and there was no activity except snakes and other desert creatures. Harry left the wooden runes and headed on to south to the next location.

On the second day of this a man walked up, Harry was ready to draw his wand when the old man spoke, "Mr. Potter you need more knowledge of Aztec and Mayan runes to get past the Dark Lord's wards when you find him. I can teach you, as I designed his defences and can probably tell you the most likely places he will be, of course I could be wrong on that count".

"Why would you do that, you don't even know me?"

" I know your kind, you are a white wizard you may be tempted to the dark and may even try and cast an occasional dark spell, but you are incorruptible. My wife and son were killed by this man and my sons wife taken. I was beaten by him for days before I would work for him and then he closed me in the cell, sealed it and left me to die. I was near death when I had a vision of you, and you showed me the way out. I am not a bad man but he has my daughter and I know I will never see her again but if you kill him it will stop others from being hurt".

Harry had probed the man's mind while he was talking and could tell he was telling the truth. "I can also help you discover your last two forms, you are an elemental wizard I can see it in your aura, I also see you are drained from missing the one you love. You need to reach balance, or at least as close as possible to take on the Dark Lord, his men and servants. He has demons at his beckon call".

The man took him to his house and Harry found he was a very nice man, he had owned his own warding business, he was the best in the Americas till the DLC needed him, he stood against him but finally broke after being beat, when his son and wife were killed in front of him he gave in to save his daughter. They ate supper and the man put Harry in a small room with it's own bathroom. Harry placed his own wards, though he figured that the old man with his experience would get through them quickly if he wanted.

The next morning the man brought out the plans for the DLC's defences. "Harry, do you understand these wards?"

"Some of it but quite a few runes are new to me".

"We will work on those first, then this afternoon we will work on your forms".

Harry finished a third of the new runes that morning, and in the afternoon Harry worked on getting his balance, he was missing Ginny so bad but after a few hours of meditation he felt much more centered. Harry called Ginny and felt much better. He dreamed that night that he was the dragon that had chased him during the Triwizard tournament. He was flying all over it was dark but he could see well with his dragon eyes. He landed outside the old man's house tired and in the morning when he woke, he found himself sleeping on the lawn.

"Harry did you know that demons are vulnerable to dragon fire. Until five minutes ago you were in dragon form".

Harry was shocked at this revelation. "Go ahead and try and change", Harry pictured himself as a dragon and the world changed. Not only was he seeing from a higher level, but a dragons vision precieved things differently.

Harry changed back to human form and sat down, it was a shock to be a dragon, the massive shift in size made him feel light headed.

Harry was given something to eat, then after he was feeling better, they started on the runes again. It took two weeks for Harry to learn how to disarm all the wards of the DLC's hideouts. Harry planned to still stake them out till he found the most likely one. Harry had not figured out how to get his last form but he had had dreams of catching fire, then raising from a pile of ashes. Harry knew his final form was a phoenix . He just couldn't figure out how to get into that form, it was like grabbing at smoke.

Harry changed to a dragon a several times and flew around, he liked flying in all its forms. Harry had decided to move south the next day. He was setting on the porch, when he heard a strange sound, it was musical, soon he saw what looked like a flaming bird headed his way, Faulks landed on his shoulder. He was singing a joyous song, Harry felt it in his very bones, down to is soul and he started humming it too, then he opened his mouth and the tune came out of his mouth as it did from Faulks but an octave deeper. Soon Faulks took flight, and Harry followed, Faulks and Harry continued to fly through the trees.

Harry landed back on the porch and that is when it hit him he was a phoenix. Harry transformed back and forth a couple of times then. He had discovered and been able to change into all his forms.

In the morning Harry packed his gear and was ready to leave. After breakfast he strapped on his back pack and grabbed a broom the old man had brought him. "Good luck Harry Potter and I wish you all the luck in the world. The end to The Dark Lord of the Cavern will be great, I just wish my family would have seen it. Treasure your family Harry as they are the greatest gift that a human can have from another human".

Harry traveled by broom to the most likely hide out. It was close to a dragon colony, Harry would try and fit in there. Harry flew for several hours and landed on the coast, then turning to dragon form he flew into the mountains. He was much larger than the local dragons but he hovered and bellowed what he knew was a request to join them. They all bellowed back and flew at him, Harry dove gaining speed and flew down the middle of the formation. They scattered. Harry quickly out climbed them, Harry noticed though he was larger he was had much more power for his weight. Harry hovered again as the smaller dragons circled him then the leader bellowed a welcome and they all landed and gorged on several deer that the waran had collected. Harry found a place to sun that was also a good view of DLC's hide out. Later that day Harry saw the man himself enter the cavern that was the entrance to the complex.

An hour later Harry smelled humans coming, the waran scattered but the young and brooding females could not. The waran formed into formation and attacked the men, they were dragon hunters and ready for the attack but they were not ready for what they found as they rounded the curve to the nursery. Harry stood there in his dragon form. These dragon hunters were used to dragons flying and attacking from the air. They used potions to protect from the fire. Harry fired a large fire ball first then followed with a stream of fire into the rocks next to the water fall by the path the heat on the rocks expanded exploded killing a couple of the men and the rest retreated and took the dead and wounded with him. Harry would have felt bad but these men were poachers as this was a protected area.

Harry watched the cave and saw the DLC leave and thought of attacking but waited and soon the DLC came back. Tomorrow would be the day he would make his move.

A/N: So I must say my plan for the later sections of this fic is not exactly what I wanted it to be but I will try and fill it in. I think this one will be done by this time next week. I have decided to do a Neville and Luna fic next time. It will still have a lot of action but very little of Harry or any of the major characters from the books, but it will be a fun book.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

Harry got up in late in the morning and moved away from the dragon waren, when he was clear Harry changed back to human form. Harry breached the outer wards and had not set off any alarms.

Harry worked up to the edge of the jungle by noon, he went back deeper into the jungle, and settled in to take a nap. He didn't want to take the chance of going across the open area to the mouth of the cave in broad daylight. He was tired he had not slept well in his dragon form, for as strong as it was, rocks still caused him to hurt. Harry fell into a deep sleep. He had placed both wands into the special holsters that concealed them from everyone except him, even if he was caught and searched they would not find them, he kept out a wand he had won in one of the previous battles.

Harry didn't know the local flora well and sat next to the dream plant, it was a magical plant that would cause someone to sleep until an antidote was administered, if you received a scratch from it. This plant was the source of the tale of sleeping beauty. Harry rolled over and scratched himself on the plant in his sleep, so he didn't wake up when the men from the cave came.

Harry awoke several hours later chained to a wall with several dark wizards around him and the DLC smiling at him from a throne like chair. "Welcome, Harry. You have been a thorn in my side for some time now. If I would have known what your limey bosses were doing I would not have let them send you to me. Now I have lost the power of the Magical Americas, I have to build my army on the sly and fight my own country when in a few months Britain would have been mine, except for you. Now I can have fun with you. Crusio!" Harry writhed in pain. "I will play with you a few days, then grant you a reprieve by killing you. After an hour of spells and beatings Harry was left alone to recover.

"This was the first chance Harry had to check if he still had his wands, he did, his next meeting with the DLC would be different. Harry tried to unlock his cuffs with magic that didn't work they were charmed against it. Harry looked around and saw a the wire coat hanger that the guards had been using to beat him, he summoned it to him. He transfigured it into a shim using the shim he was able to open the cuffs.

Harry unlocked the cell and took out two guards. Moving quickly Harry tried to find his way to the main room of the cavern, where he understood that the DLC spent most of his time it was time for the DLC to pay the piper, or in this case the wizard, . Harry took out 3 more guards and was wondering where the rest were when he came to a large entrance hall leading to the main chamber. There were at least 30 wizards and a few inferi there. Harry cast a mufilloto spell on himself and a also disillusioned on himself. Harry walked into the middle of a group of wizards and fired a couple of spells then threw himself to the ground, one group of wizards thought the other group had attacked them. A battle ensued, Harry took out the inferi in the confusion. Harry moved on and opened the door to the main chamber. There had to be at least 100 people in this chamber. Harry slipped in he checked for apperation wards and they were there. Harry could not pass up this chance, he would take his shot and then change to a dragon as it would be able to do a lot of damage and he would use shock and awe to escape.

Harry fired 4 quick bludgeners, followed by four incendio curses, he saw the man on the thrown hit by all the curses he was dead for sure, but it got up and staggered around on fire, it was then that Harry realized it was a transfigured inferi. Harry fired several exploding curses into the crowd and then transformed into his dragon form. Harry fired several fireballs, slashed with his talons and crushing things with tail the carnage was great and Harry was sick at heart at what he had done, but knew it was for the best. Harry began to fight his way out he made the first intersection and met a score of more wizards, they were all quickly nice and toasty. Harry was destroying everything in his path. The DLC stepped into Harry's way, "Mr. Potter, you are full of surprises, I will not let you leave here, we are going to end this here", he then shot a spell at Harry who met it with a powerful fireball. The resulting explosion killed several more dark wizards. When the dust cleared the DLC was standing behind a shield he had conjured. "You have proved yourself as a good advisory, maybe you would reconsider and join me, Harry could see fear in his eyes. With this launched a fireball not at the DLC but at the ceiling. Tons of rock fell and Harry charged forward feeling spells hitting his back and tail. Harry got to an entrance and found that it was just a cliff. Harry's wings were damaged beyond flying so he turned to go back and met the DLC and a dozen other wizards, 13 spells hit him at once and knocked Harry off of the cliff. Spells continued to hit him until he hit the ocean below, once again Harry lost consciousness.

Harry awoke in dolphin form on the beach somewhere, his instinct must have taken over and he must have transformed while he was unconscious and then beached himself. He was weak and knew he was bleeding badly. He wasn't sure how far he was from the DLC's hideout but he could see mountains several miles to the north, even with his dolphin eyes that were made to see underwater. Harry could feel that he was dry and needed to change back but a little girl he could just make out spoke from the jungle, "Do not change yet, play dead the dark men are coming down the beach, I will help you after they pass".

"Hey Bill, look a dead fish".

"Dolphins are not fish idiot, they are reptiles".

"We could have some fun with it".

"We don't have time if the DLC catches us messing around we will pay". The two moved on down the beach.

After what seemed like a long time the girl emerged from the jungle. Harry transformed and she helped him across the beach, "Wait", Harry turned and erased their foot prints. After they had made it further into the jungle Harry stopped the girl. "I must rest". Harry sat down and talked to the girl. "Why did you help me?"

"You are the first person besides myself that has escaped the Dark Lord, I have watched for a year and then I saw you fight the Dark Lord and I know one on one you could beat him. My father and brothers were killed by this evil man, my sister-in-law was taken, and is still being held as far as I know". The girl started to cry and Harry comforted her, it was a hard thing for him to do but he did his best.

When Harry had rested some they moved on and finally made it to an old mine, the girl took him into the cabin. She removed his shirt and found many badly infected deep cuts, she left and picked local plants and made a foul smelling pultus. She cleaned his wounds and used the pultus on him. She then gave a clean cloth, water and more pultus, she then left and Harry removed his pants and found his legs and lower back was badly shredded. Harry cleaned and dressed the wounds and then found a wizard's robe to wear. Harry then went outside and sat in a chair next to the young girl. "Thank you for your help, How did you know I was the wizard who fought?"

"I saw the fight and your fall from the cliff and then a dolphin came up and headed south. I followed the beach but had to stop because it was getting dark. In the morning the dark wizards men were on the beach looking for your human or dragon body, is saw you on the beach but couldn't get to you in time".

"I have lost my wands somehow but I was able to change. I am weak now but when I am strong I can do magic without a wand but it is limited".

"We will find your wand but you will not be able to do magic for a while it will take time to heal, you have much magical damage. Rest, tomorrow I will look for your wand".

"I have two wands and they were in holsters".

"I will search for them, but tomorrow after the dark wizards are off the beach".

"Thank you but don't endanger yourself. There have been too many good people killed already".

"I must go find food. I will be back soon".

Harry waited till she was gone then transformed into his phoenix form, he cried some true tears, he missed Ginny so bad. He dropped the tears into a cup and changed back, he had dropped a feather before he changed. Harry mixed the tears with the pultus and figured it would help when he put more on his wounds. Harry saw the feather and picked it up and that made him start thinking.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money from writing this. Any item that you may find familiar belongs to JKR, the rest is mine.

A/N: Sorry things have been crazy around here, I had to give up my attempt to get 50,000 words in June. It may still take me a few days to get this chapter done, there are only 3 more planned chapters for this fan fic. I will start my next one as soon as this one is done. I am going a little different direction and the next one will be Luna and Neville, Harry and Ginny will be there a little but want push it a bit. Now on to the current story.

Harry sat looking at the feather and missed his own wand badly. It was if someone had stolen his best friend. Harry had missed his wand when it was broken, but that was not as bad as this this was irrevocable, his wand was lost and so was the death stick.

The girl took good care of him and in a few days he was up and about, though several of his wounds refused to heal, even with the phoenix tears. About a week after she had taken him in, he started to walk up and down the beach looking for his wands. Each day that went by Harry sunk into a deeper funk. He couldn't even contact anyone because he would give away his location.

Harry missed his wand it was like his arm had been cut off, he felt off kilter and his big hope was that he had the wands when he changed and he had escaped so he should still have their allegiance so no one else would ever be able to wield their power.

Then one day Harry gave up he sat down and didn't search the beach, he was just sat and looked at the tree in front of him. He would try and walk out and get to a town and see about making it on back to London he had failed. His eyes teared up from missing his family and friends but especially Ginny. Then he heard her in his head. "Harry Potter, you have overcame worse than this, your a phoenix, one of your forms is a phoenix and you were chosen by a wand from Faulks feathers. Figure it out, finish up and get back to me. You will always be my hero". Harry knew he was making up this speech but it was what she would have said.

He continued to look at the tree but with a different attitude, then he saw a stick move on the tree even though there was no wind, it was not a stick it was a bowtruckle, the tree was a wand tree. Harry dug around an old fallen tree and found some woodlice, returning to the tree he tossed them onto the ground by the tree three of the little creatures came forward and began to eat with relish. Harry quietly moved to the other side of the tree and found a loose branch that had broken in a storm or something, using a sharp stone he quickly removed the branch and went back to the cabin.

The wood was hard and red as blood, the girl told him it was bloodwood, it was not a common wood. Harry worked the wood with the stone, it took two days for him to get the wand shape, his hands were blistered and bleeding by the time he was done. He completed it with the feather he had dropped. It was late and Harry was going to try the wand, "Luminos", a weak light came out, but was pale even in the dark jungle, the wand didn't see him as its master. Harry threw the wand from him and sat down. Putting his head on his knees Harry actually gave up, he would begin to walk out of the forest tomorrow.

Harry started to walk back to the pallet he had been sleeping on as he walked away the whole clearing lit up, Harry spun around and saw Cuna holding the wand and it was lit with a dazzling light.

It was then that he figured it out, he knew she was magical but didn't have a wand now she did. He could have jumped for joy if he were not so wrung out after the ups and downs of the day. "Do you know magic?"

"No", the look on her face was of total shock and fear.

"I will start to train you tomorrow, maybe we can train you to get my wands back". For the first time in days Harry had hope.

The next day Harry began to train Cuna on levitating a feather. It went slower than he expected after the way she had lit up the wand the night before. After working for hours Cuna had made the feather move just a bit, but not levitated it. "That was good Cuna, we will try again tomorrow". Harry's hope didn't wane that day but could it last.

After a week she was levitating fairly large rocks. Harry started teaching her Accio, once again it took a week but soon she was summoning fairly large items from some distance away. The day after she had summoned a coconut from a tree several hundred yards away Harry decided it was time to try and have her summon his wands. He didn't hold much hope as he had placed anti-disarming and summoning charms on both wands, he hoped they would come since she was calling them for him. The sun was just rising as they made their way to the beach he sat down and concentrated. Harry laughed to himself as he remembered an old joke about oranges.

She cast the spell and they waited soon Harry's hope was fading, this had been his last hope to complete the goal of removing the DLC. Harry was looking toward the mountains in the distance when he felt something hitting him in the head and dropping him to his knees. Harry fought to stay conscious. Staggering to his feet turning to face his enemy just in time to catch something in the back, knocking him forward and all the air left his body and he blacked out.

When Harry awoke, he was tucked in on his pallet and his head and back hurt both had cold foul smelling packs strapped in place. "Cuna?"

"Yes, Mr. Harry? I placed your wands in your holsters. They hit you very hard, after the first one, I didn't know if you were ok but could feel the other wand coming to be reunited with you".

"Thank you Cuna", Harry slipped back into sleep.

The next day Harry continued to train Cuna, he started on simple shield spells and other things that could keep her a little safer. She seemed to take to these better than the first too, Harry figured it was just that she was learning the ways of magic.

It took a month and Harry felt she was good enough so he could attack the Dark Lord of the cavern again. This time he would plan better, he had made wardstones that he could use to block of the DLC's minions from getting to him after Harry lead him back out of the cavern. This would be the last shot, it was all or nothing.

Harry left first light that morning, it will take a couple of days travel. Harry had given Cuna the last gallion he had and told her that if he was not back in a week she should make her way further south and send a letter to Ginny for him and put herself up somewhere until Ginny came to collect her. Harry's thoughts were on Ginny as he made his way through the jungle. As the day wore on he felt as if he was being followed so he tried to catch the person but never saw anyone. Soon it was getting dark and Harry made a nest in a tree and cast spells to protect against jungle creatures and bugs. He set out the next morning stiff and sore.

That evening Harry made the entrance to the cave system, he quickly tunneled through the wards and placed his own traps. Harry went back to the jungle and once again made a nest high in the tree and slept fitfully. In the morning as he called down he spotted Cuna she was the person who had followed him for the last two days. Harry told her to stay clear and headed down to the edge of the forest. Harry waited and the DLC came strutting up, was joking about how the world was hearing about how he had killed the all powerful Harry Potter.

He and his party had just entered the cave entrance, when Harry stepped out and called out. "You are being a little premature about announcing that you idiot. You wouldn't be able to take me one on one".

The DLC turned and walked out of the entrance motioning for his men to wait till he called them. The wards activated as he crossed them and his men were trapped in the cave, it was time for him to face Harry alone.

A/N: Short chapter here but I only have a max 2 chapters left if they go as planned and it may only be 1 long one. I am going to start doing my outline for the next story tonight but I have to figure out a good title.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, anything you find here that is familiar probably belongs to JKR.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I have had a busy week.

Harry stood facing the DLC, "You know I like your real name better Clifford, President, Dark Lord of the Cavern, DLC not so much but Clifford will look good in the headlines when I get you back to turn you in".

"You are pretty confident Potter. I have beat you before and I will do it again".

"You have never beat me, and when you came close it was will all your underlings were there to back you up".

"Why would you think I don't have them to help now".

"Because your men are stuck behind a ward till sunrise tomorrow".

"But you don't even have a wand". Harry did a flip of his hands and both wands were out, just as he had to dodge a spell.

Harry blocked a bludge with the flip of his wrist. He then tried to disarm the DLC with his wand and put up a shield with the death stick. The DLC's eyes widened as he realized he was over matched. Throwing several rapid spells he then tried to apperate and wasn't able to move. Harry threw two bludgener spells at the DLC or rather just to his left, breaking off a large tree that fell toward the DLC, who tried to run into the forest. Harry had thought of this and there was a barrier spell in his way. "You will not be leaving until we end this, Clifford". Harry had been taunted by this man for over a year now he was going to get some payback. He would play with him for awhile then stun him and take him to the authorities.

A blasting curse came at Harry who conjured a rock in front of it, Harry hit the DLC with the jelly leg curse, and stood and laughed at the man as he stumbled around. The men in the cave were shocked at the way the battle was going they had thought this man was very powerful wizard now this young man barely in his twenties was making a fool out of him. Harry didn't see the spell coming till just before it hit, he spun and was able to avoid most of it but it clipped his arm and it went numb. Harry holstered the death stick so he wouldn't drop it. "Almost got me there", Harry began a chain of spells, starting with a stunner, then a bludgener, then a configro, and finally conjured two large wolves, one jumped in front of a spell aimed at Harry the other went after the DLC and grabbed his wand arm, biting down and drawing blood. While he had a chance Harry reversed the numbness in his left arm. Harry acted like it was still numb, he wanted to keep the DLC thinking he was at a disadvantage.

Harry easily blocked another bludgener from the DLC and returned a group of ice arrows, one struck home in the DLC's foot which had been Harry's plan. Harry had never been vindictive but he really needed to take out his anger at this man, though he didn't want him dead. He would soon be in prison with many men he had put there. That Harry felt, was justice, a quick death was not punishment enough.

The DLC began throwing spells at Harry most were either not anywhere close to hitting Harry or Harry blocked or simple flicked away. Harry and the DLC circled one another, the DLC shot spell after spell, Harry just flicked them away and dodged a few, he had a smile on his face though it was taking effort to make it look like he was not straining.

The DLC was sweating and his eyes had the look of a trapped animal, Harry knew that a trapped animal was the most dangerous ones. It was then that the DLC threw the killing curse it hit wide but a rock was hit, it exploded like a grenade and fragments tore into Harry's legs and back. He fell on the ground as another headed his way he conjured a bolder just in time to block it. It was then that he heard the little girl yell, "El fuego Diablos" and the DLC start to scream.

When Harry got back to his feet he saw a terrible sight, the little girl had the look of pure hatred on her face. The DLC was writhing in pain and was on fire. It wasn't normal fire, the fire seemed to blister on layer of the DLC at a time it would turn red, then blister, turn black and fall off, then it would start over. Harry tried to use water to put him out, followed by every spell he could think of to put him out, nothing work. Harry finally killed the man with a bludger to the head, he couldn't stand to see the man suffer so much, when he died so did the fire.

Harry went to the girl who was sitting on the ground, she was crying and wasn't in contact with reality. Harry picked her up and carried her away from the scene. Harry found a large clearing and put the girl down. Harry then found the ingredients for a local version of a calming draft, the girl was still not conscious of her surroundings. Harry wasn't the best potions maker but he transfigured a rock to a cauldron and made the draft and gave it to the girl.

"Harry, he killed my brother and mother with that spell in front of my father and me, when I went to help you that is what came out. I did not mean to use that on him".

"That is ok, but the draft I gave you will not last more than an hour and we need to get away from here, the DLC's men will be out in less time. I am going to change into my dragon form, here is a vine lash yourself to my back so if the draft runs out you will be safe we should be able to make Rio in about two hours, from there I will take you to my home and you can be my daughter after I get married in a few weeks".

She was crying again, "Harry, that would be wonderful. I have no family left".

Harry changed and made sure the girl was secure and she signaled she was ready he launched himself into the sky just as the sun rose.

Harry didn't know if he would be able to fly for two hours, he had never tried it before but in a little more than two hours he was looking for a place to set down outside of rio, he found a beach not too far out of town. The girl had started crying again after about a half hour of flight and fell into a uneasy slumber after an hour. After landing Harry lay on his side careful not to hurt the girl, and transformed. Harry untied the girl, took her in his arms and began to walk to the city.

It took much longer for Harry to walk to the city than he had thought it would but he had been a dragon when he calculated the time it would take, he would have calculated as a dragon not a human. Harry was still in pain from the rock fragments in his back and legs, as he walked into a village not far from the edge of Rio a woman came out, and called for her husband.

The man took the girl and the woman helped Harry into a small house. Harry knew he was in a magical families house. The herbs and such, that he saw laying on the table would not be used by muggles. "Are you magical?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The herbs". The woman smiled. I need to get to Gringotts for money and we are going to go back to England."

"You are going nowhere. I am going to heal you first and I believe the aurors are looking for you Mr. Potter". Harry's heart jumped from his chest. "You need not worry Mr. Potter, they just want to clear up a few things about how the Dark Lord of the Cavern died. His men were rounded up after you killed him, there was a spy who contacted the Auror Service after he got free. He didn't see the spell you hit him with because the fight had gone where you couldn't be seen, the body was in bad shape but a cougar had ripped it apart. If you want to know my husband is an Auror, he has went to get his supervisor".

Harry explained the fight and said the DLC's spell had rebounded and caught him on fire, Harry said he killed him after not being able to put him out. Harry was told they would be no charges and he was cleared to leave but if he wanted to take the girl he would have to talk to the Department of Family Services.

Harry went to Gringotts and got money and rented a suite in a local hotel. He contacted Ginny. "Harry you are alive, there were all kind of stories that you had been killed".

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated". Harry chuckled, "I have been reading quite a bit of Samuel Clemens while we were over here".

"Who?"

"Mark Twain".

"Harry, can you ever make this easy?"

"You know the answer to that". Harry went on to tell Ginny about the girl and said he had been told they would be able to leave in about two weeks and she should kick the plans for the wedding into high gear as they already had an 11 year old daughter.

A/N: Here is the second to last chapter, there will be one more twist in the next chapter. It will be a short chapter but it will wrap things up and give us some more Ginny. Hope you all have enjoyed this and will go all the way to the end.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, anything you read that is familiar is property of JKR, I only take credit for my additions.

Harry and Cuna went sightseeing the next day when they returned to the hotel there was a message waiting.

Dear Mr. Potter,

My name is William O'Neal, while you were out of contact I was elected to the presidency of Magical America. I have enclosed an award of meritorious service to the American Magical community. I figure you will not wish to come and receive it after our treatment by our government. I have requested to give it to you in England but was told you were no longer employed by the Great British Magical Aurors Service, though you would be accepted back immediately upon your request. If you wish a ceremony in England and rejoin the Auror Service or even if you don't I will gladly come to England to give you this award.

The American Wizard community and American people in general owe you a great debt. We will also be depositing 1 million gallions into your account. Our forces searched the for you at the cavern and didn't find you. Your bill at your hotel and all food bought there will be paid by the American government.

I hope all goes well with your adoption of the poor orphan that who lost her family in the battle against the DLC. If you need any help please let me know Mr. Potter, your letters will come directly to me not though my aids.

Sincerely, William O'Neal

Harry read the letter again in disbelief. He had been worried about retaliation from the American Government, now all he had to worry about is the stray follower of the DLC. Harry returned a letter to the president, in it he told Mr. O'Neal he would be glad to have him come visit after he returned to England though he didn't want to make a big deal over what had happened. People already said he had a hero complex.

After Harry sent the letter, Cuna and Harry went and had supper and then went to their rooms. The rest of the two week went slowly for Harry as he was so wanting to get home. Harry had been so involved since he left home that he didn't get home sick. Now he was homesick and slightly depressed.

The day finally came Harry and Cuna were to leave, they picked up the paperwork for Cuna's adoption and travel paperwork. They caught a muggle taxi to the airport, they had decided to fly home instead of portkey as Cuna had not really used them before and the long trip wouldn't be good for her first trip.

As Harry got out of the taxi he felt weird, he dropped his wand into his hand. Harry sent a silent spell out that would tell him if a magic user was around. His wand vibrated 11 times meaning there were 11 wizards or witches in the area. Harry didn't know if they were friend or foe or both.

Harry had Cuna get out of the taxi as the driver was getting the bags out and giving them to the skycap. Neither Cuna or Harry had much when they had returned but they had purchased things to wear and remember their stay here, also it would look weird if they didn't have luggage on an intercontinental trip.

Just after Harry paid the cabbie, he pushed Cuna out of the way and shielded from a bludger that someone had aimed at them. The bludger was overpowered and broke Harry's quickly erected shield, and caught Harry in the shoulder. Harry spun and fired off to cutting spells at the man, slicing off his hand at the wrist. He spun and hit a second man with a stunner. wands had appeared everywhere. Harry pulled Cuna behind the car as he saw 3 people firing spells at them. All three were caught in a hail of spells from 4 wizards and 2 witches.

The leader of the 6 called out to Harry, it was Frank, "You two ok?

Harry stood but was still on guard and tense, "Frank what is going on". There was smoke from a couple of missed blasting spells that had blown away half the taxi. Harry looked around and all the attackers were being secured and normals were having their memories modified.

"We were worried about something like this, I am the new head of the Aurors and Bi/, President O'Neal, wanted me to send people to protect you. I told him that we should probably lay low and hopefully you wouldn't have any problems, though knowing you I figured that wouldn't happen. I will escort you through security.

Harry and Cuna had made the plane, Harry would feel much better if they were off and into the air. The plane was soon off the runway and into the air. He was safe from someone apparating onto the plane, that was almost impossible as the position was alway changing. Just in case Harry placed anti-apperation and portkey charm on the plane. Harry got up halfway though the trip and headed to the bathroom, he saw a man reach into his pocket and struggle to pull out his wand Harry hit him with a stunner and walked on past, the rest of the plane was asleep. Harry returned to Cuna who was sleeping in the seat next to his.

They arrived at the airport and was welcomed by Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny gave Harry a big hug and a kiss that seemed as if she was trying to make up for the long absence. When they parted Harry had glazed eyes and a big smile on his face, when he got his brains back into his head. "I would like to introduce Cuna, she is going to be our new daughter after the wedding".

Ginny gave Cuna a hug, "You are 11, right?"

"Yes, Mame".

"We need to check if we can get you into Hogwarts, and get your things".

They all loaded into a ministry car and in no time they were back at the burrow.

"Ginny what are the plans for the wedding?"

"Well, I hate to say it, I wanted to have it here at the burrow but things have happened. You are the hot person right now and everyone wants to come to the wedding and we don't have enough room. Headmistress McGonagall asked us to have it there just before school starts, actually she told me we would have it there or else. Not sure what the or else is but I don't want to find out. Our close friends and family list will be close to the stage and will be allowed into the inner circle set up in the great hall, next will be the others that are rich, powerful or famous that want to come then there will be an area father out of just regular people who won a lottery, they each paid a sicle with the money is going to be split between the Hogwarts fund for underprivileged witches and wizards and St. Mungo's. "

"I have some additions from my time in America". Harry added all the people who had aided him in America or who he had became close to.

"I am going to go to Potter Manor, it may need repair or at least cleaning, Ginny do you wish to come along. I will have you back by supper. I have been putting this off since I received my inheritance after the war. I was too busy with trying to get myself remembered and then going to America. Mrs. Weasley can you watch Cuna?"

"Harry, you should call me Mom or at least Molley, and of course I will watch the girl who will soon be my grandchild".

Harry and Ginny took a portkey, that Gringotts had provided him. When they arrived Harry and Ginny was stunned. This house made Malfoy manor look like a doghouse. Something was strange, the yard was perfectly groomed, when they got to the gate Harry placed his hand on the lock and it opened, he did the same as they arrived at the main doors. The doors were bronze and had intricate design on them, between the two doors they were 10 foot wide and 8 foot high. The door swung open and lined on both sides of the entrance hall were a couple of dozen house elves. One stepped forward and spoke, :Welcome master Harry, I am Twinkee. This is the soon to be Mistress of the house?", Harry nodded,

"Yes, this is Ginny Weasley soon to be Ginny Potter in two weeks".

"She is to be treated as the mistress now I presume?"

"Yes. Have you been taking care of this house since my parents died?"  
>"Yes, this one and the other four, only the one your parents were killed was left unattended. There is also there is the island in the Caribbean".<p>

"We have that much property?"

"Master Potter, if I may presume, I would say you should check with the goblins about what you own". The elves were shocked that Teinkee talked that way and Harry could tell he was about to punish himself.

"Twinkee, don't punish yourself. I thank you for your advice. I am not used to managing property, I grew up with muggles and didn't have anything really. I will need your help Twinkee and all of your help. I presume you are all trained in Magical edicat?"

"Yes, sir we are".

"I will need you to train me in all aspects of being Lord Potter. Now can you show me around my new manor?"

"Right away, Lord Potter".

"Twinkee, who has been in charge here since my parents died?"

"Your parents left for Grodric's Hollow and told me to take care of the properties and if something was to happen and you survived, I was to take care of the Potter fortune till you were of age", Harry could tell the elf was about to cry, "I have done it faithfully, your family has treated our kind well and I have hired more elves to take care of things, I also worked with the goblins to grow your fortune. They were not happy with this but did it and didn't try and cheat too badly".

"I thank you for your hard work". Twinkee showed Harry and Ginny around the house. Harry was shocked that the nursery was still there, of course he didn't remember any of what he was shown. There was a large portrait of all the head couples of his family, and they all talked like the head masters in Dumbledore's office. Harry found out that the one of his parents was done only a month before the attack. They had all the memories of his parents and there was a frame in each of the residents Harry now owned.

Harry left and made plans for a complete audit of Potter properties. He also asked Twinkee if the island would be a good place for a honeymoon and Twinkee told him that, his parents had honeymooned there and had sent Twinkee and his mate there for a week to be waited on hand and foot for a week when they were married. Harry told Twinkee to prepare it for his honeymoon.

A/N Sorry this was supposed to be the last chapter but it is going long so I need to cut it if I am to get one out to you. Life keep getting in the way of writing. I will post this and try and get this done by Friday. There is still a twist in the story that I have planned and it will be close to the end.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JKR and not me only things that you don't recignize from the books/movies might belong to me.

A/N: OK last chapter I promise, sorry it is late but I had to deal with planning and executing a party last week. This may be a short chapter but it will be the end.

A/N2: I put this up for a short time and remembered I left a major loose end so I quickly took it down and now I am reposting.

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow, to finish the plans for the wedding. Harry Took time to go and reapply for the Auror service and was immediately accepted and told to report when he returned from his honeymoon. Harry also filed the papers for Cuna.

The last two weeks before the wedding went by in a blur. On the Thursday night before the wedding Molly had many of the friends of Harry's parents over for supper. The next day they would go to Hogwarts and have the practice for the ceremony and then out for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Harry, Ginny we are so happy for you". Tonight Tonk's hair was a scarlet and gold in honor of their shared house in school. "I am happy that Harry finally figured out that you should be together".

"Yeah, uncle Harry you an ninny should be together". Little Teddy was so cute, Harry was glad that he had a father to share his life with".

"Harry, I haven't seen that big of a smile on your face since Lily got the kitten for you, of course it was really hers".

"I have seen the kitten in the pictures I have of mom and dad, I wonder what happened too it".

"Arry, I saw the cat as we dug you out of your room it shot out of there, it didn't seemed hurt at all".

"It was an interesting cat, it was all black and the only white it had was a spot in the shape of a "P" on its chest".

They continued to talk about Harry's family, not only his parents but also his grandparents on both sides. He found out that his grandparents on both sides had been tortured to death trying to find his parents, neither group would give them up.

Discussion also turned to the night of his parents death and the destruction of Voldermort soul, very few knew of Harry being a horocrux, and said it was lucky there were no other souls for the fragments to latch on too.

Everyone was crying by the end of those stories, but Harry turned the talk to happier subjects, such as the fun times they had at Hogwarts. Soon everyone was laughing and having a great time. Harry learned about the good times his parents had had during their lives. Soon everyone was either sleeping or passed out in the case of Hagrid, Harry and Ginny took a walk as the last of the guests fell asleep.

Harry was quiet and Ginny finally broke the silence. "Troubled by all the stories of your parents? You know they will be looking down on us in two days, I am sure of it".

"Oh, with all I went through the night of the battle of Hogwarts and since, I have no doubt they are so is Sirus and Dumbledore. No what bothers me is the cat"

"The cat?"

"Yeah, it was in the house when Voldermort was blasted why didn't he just possess it or something, I became a horacrux and my mother's magic probably protected me from full possession but what about the cat?"  
>"Harry is that what is bothering you, Voldermort probably was not with it enough to do anything to the cat, he was trying to hold enough of his soul together to survive".<p>

"I guess you are right. We better get back and get some sleep we are going to have a big day tomorrow. Then we have the parties tomorrow night mourning the passing of my social life".

SMACK, "Very funny mister Potter". Harry had to laugh even though his shoulder had a red handprint on it. He ran to the house up the stairs and into Ron's room with Ginny hot on his heals. He got the door shut. "Harry, I will get you for that!"

"You will have me for everything in less than two days" Now go to sleep".

Harry dreamed of his parents and dead family and friends that night it was a party and Ginny was there too. The next morning Ginny talked about a weird dream she had where she was with him in a dream with his family. "I don't think that was an ordinary dream, I had it too. I think it was my family welcoming you to the family".

The day was busy and soon it was time to go to Hogwarts and the practice. Harry and the groomsmen were ushered into the guest rooms in Gryffindor tower. The ladies were given rooms in ravenclaw guest rooms. All the rest of the family were put up in Hufflepuff. Before supper they would have a the practice then a feast and off for the last night of unmarried life for Ginny and Harry.

There were chairs set up on the quidditch pitch, it was full of chairs, Harry wondered how many people would be here tomorrow. There was a high platform in the center of the pitch, a ramp lead up to this platform. an arch was at the top of the ramp, Ginny would walk up this ramp and Harry would be at the top. Hermione was Ginny's Matron of Honor, and Ron was the best man, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins were also groomsmen, the bridesmaids were Fluer, Luna, Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

Kingsley Shacklebolt would officiate, Molly had made all the plans and told them not to worry, she had it all worked out. After they practiced walking up the ramp and the vows and walking back down the ramp they all went to the great hall for the feast. Then Harry, Hagrid, Arthur, and the groomsman headed out into town, the ladies flooed to London for a fun night on the town.

Harry and the groomsmen were having a good time, Harry made sure he didn't drink any alcohol, he didn't want to be hungover in the morning, he also never like losing control. It was a good thing as they were leaving the Hogshead there were about two dozen pops of people apperating around the happy group, a spell caught Hagrid in the chest, all that did was make him mad he flicked his pink umbrella and three of the deatheaters flew across and crashed through a wall on the other side of the street.

Harry in the meantime had stunned two, and disarmed one. Ron used levecorpus on one who was hanging in the air, even with a buzz Ron was able to cast spells. Remus, hit two with bludgers and the rest quickly apperated away.

Harry was worried about Ginny and the other ladies, Remus and Hagrid held the disabled and injured people, Harry saw that all of them were slytherins, including Pansy and Millicent. Harry Hurried back to the castle and to his relief, found all the ladies in the great hall.

The morning came early and the ceremony was to be at noon. Harry looked down the ramp as the bridesmaids came up the ramp, Fluer looked very beautiful, but was paled in comparison to Ginny in her white dress, Harry wore silver Red and gold robes. As they kissed Buckbeak flew over dropping confetti and then WWW fireworks went off as Harry and Ginny Potter walked down the ramp and then rode a carriage to the castle and then went into the great hall.

Cuna stood between Ginny and Harry in the receiving line which seemed to take forever then Harry felt Cuna grab his hand and a man stepped in front of her, it was the man who had helped Harry with the wards of the DLC's cavern.

"I wasn't sure they would find you, I didn't even know your name, you never gave it and I didn't ask". Harry said as he looked at the man who for some reason had tears in his eyes.

Cuna lunged for the man and hugged him and they both started crying. This confused Harry and Ginny. "Harry what is going on".

Before Harry could respond the man spoke up. "I am sorry, and Harry I didn't want to give my name to you before because I was worried about the DLC coming back after me. I am Maurice Ortiz, and this is the daughter I thought I would never see again". She was holding on like she would never let go.

Harry laughed, "you saved me by teaching me about the DLC's defences and she saved me from death. Enjoy the party and if I can do anything for you I am in your debt". Maurice and his daughter walked on to a table talking and crying in happiness.

Harry and Ginny, danced and danced with each other as well as with others. Luna and Neville who both were working at Hogwarts now told Harry and Ginny that they were to be married over the Christmas holidays.

When it was all over Harry and Ginny were bombarded by bird seed as they left and got into the carriage and were portkeyed to Potter Island. A black cat with a white P on its chest watched from a bush with glowing red eyes, contemplating his next move.

A/N: Hope you liked it, it will be a week or two till my next story, maybe a little longer as I need to revise some chapters because of an gaff between the first and second story. The next one will be mostly about Luna and Neville and the current line will not be involved beyond their marriage,, when that one is done Harry will deal with Voldikitty.


End file.
